


Just For Now

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, CS Prompt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Charming, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Lieutenant Duckling, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Post 4x07, Snowing Baby, True Love's Kiss, cs au week, otpprompts, post 4x02, post 4x08, prompts, smidge of frankenwolf, theyre in college it counts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 82,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Tumblr Prompts and my one shots for Captain Swan and their shenanigans, NOT SPOILER FREE.NOT SPOILER FREE. Chpt 57: CS Goes to Prom (HS AU) Chpt 58: 4x08 Fix it (aka Killian doesnt lose his heart).Chpt 59: Kiss Prompt Meme Chpt 60:Emma gets the Jolly back for Killian. Chpt 61:When Emma kissed Killian she unleashed a monster because he just can't stop kissing her. Chpt 62:  Emma commissions a scale model replica of the Jolly from Gepetto and gifts it to Killian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Emma just wants a night alone, away from everyone and so she decides to go ice skating. She gets really into it, really loses herself, and that's when Killian the town scoundrel stumbles upon her and the two make a connection

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? We’re going to pick out the tree.” Mary Margaret called up the stairs to Emma. Rolling her eyes, Emma pushed up off her bed and went to the stairwell.

“Yes, I’m sure. I just want a peaceful night on my own.” 

“Okay, but don’t complain if you don’t like the tree.”

“Trust me, Mary Margaret. I’ll be fine. I don’t care what the tree looks like before we decorate it. So long as there is room for my few ornaments amidst all your decorations.”

“Alright, Emma. What are you going to do instead?”

“I was thinking of going ice skating. It’s the perfect temperature too.” Emma said, hoping she could have the rink to herself.

“Well have fun and text us when you head back. We may head out to a movie after getting the tree.”

“Mary Margaret. Go, you need to meet David at the lot. I’ll see you guys later.” Emma said, shoving her three friends out the door, waving to Ruby and Belle who were standing by Ruby’s blood red mustang her grandmother had got her for a high school graduation present. The four girls shared a house that was a 10 minute drive from their college that they attended as seniors. Emma had moved in with them from her parent’s house when David, her brother and Mary Margaret’s boyfriend, decided to rent out an apartment with some friends as well closer to his college. So when the girls started wondering about housing, Emma’s parents were perfectly fine with it. 

After watching her friends drive off, Emma turned and headed back to her room to change into more skating appropriate attire. As in, leggings for under her jeans, long socks, a long sleeve shirt for under her sweater, her beloved ivory beanie and then her long white peacoat and gloves. Slipping on her brown uggs, Emma grabbed her keys and wallet before locking up the house and heading to her yellow VW bug to head to the local ice skating rink that had opened up a couple weeks ago.

Once she arrived at the rink, Emma did a little happy dance in her car. She was the only one there, which meant two things: she got the whole rink to herself, and Leroy, the rink owner would let her play her CD while skating. Leroy had been a family friend of Emma’s family and he always let her play her own music at the rink ever year with the stipulation that it be when she was the only patron when she skated. And it was late enough that, Leroy had already turned on all the lights surrounding the rink bathing it in soft glows.

“Figured you’d show up tonight. Let me guess, your favorite?” Leroy called as Emma pulled her skates out of the trunk of the bug. 

“You got it. The girls are out tree shopping with David but I felt like it was great skating weather.” Emma said with a smile before paying him the rink fee and heading to the area where she could store her shoes and valuables. Emma then made her way to the rink as the soft voice of Kelly Clarkson’s Christmas CD began playing through the speakers. It was her favorite CD that she got as soon as it came out and she always skated to it, whether it was playing through the speakers, or she had to use her iPod. But Emma thought it was great skating music and since it was Christmas season, why not listens to a Christmas CD while at it.

Taking off onto the rink, Emma began going at it slowly to get her body back use to the rhythm of skating since it was her first time back on the rink this year. But after a few laps around the rink and a few songs into the album, Emma began to just let herself get lost in the art of ice skating and let her mind wander as she skated. This was her favorite part of ice skating, just letting her mind go and falling in to the rhythm and beauty of it. The occasional spin and turn intermits her glides.

Sometime later, Emma is suddenly broken out of her trance by a low whistle, and a voice she hasn’t heard for quite some time.

“Well, look at the graceful swan. Good form there.” It called, completely breaking Emma from her peaceful state and causing her to turn and look for the source of the voice.

There standing in the changing pin, was Killian Jones, high school troublemaker and bad boy. She had grown up down the street from him and had seen his journey into local scoundrel. Though she hadn’t seen or heard of him since graduation, having assumed he decided to go to college somewhere else, instead of any of the Boston colleges that she and her friends attended. Heck Emma hadn’t even talked to him since junior high, the last time they even had classes together. Once they hit high school, Emma had met Mary Margaret and Ruby and Killian had met his own circle of friends.

Skating over to him, Emma eyed him as she drew closer. “Can I help you? Or were you only here to disrupt the peace?”

“Why can’t a man just appreciate the local beauty or perchance go ice skating? Forgive me; I didn’t realize this was a private ice skating rink. It did say public on the sign.” Killian spoke, a smirk plastered on his face as he replied holding his hands up in mock innocence.

“Very funny. You know what I meant. If you were just here to ice skate, Leroy would have already changed the music and you would have just gotten on the ice like any other normal patron of the rink.” Emma said with a huff, coming to a stop at the wall next to where he was standing and leaning on it with one arm.

“Leroy is already gone for the evening. He left a note on your stuff with the keys asking you to lock up. I’m assuming he figured you’d be the only person this evening. And he had flipped the sign to close out front.”

“Then why are you here, if the rink is closed?”

“Saw the lights on and the yellow bug, I’m assuming is yours, parked out front. Was curious enough to pop my head in for a spell. Lucky for me that I did. You’re a very graceful skater, swan.”

“Don’t call me swan. Last time I checked, that’s not my name. Now is there any other reason for you being here or is your curiosity sated enough that you’ll leave me to my peace.” Emma replied sharply.

“Oh, I know your name, Miss Emma Nolan, but watching you skate, it was like watching a graceful swan, in all your white clothing. And as for your question, I actually think I fancy skating myself.” Killian smirked, not deterred at all by Emma’s sharp tone.

“Fine. Do you need skates?”

“Nah, I’ve got my own pair. Don’t you worry about that. Now we’ve established I know who you are and judging by your cold eyes and sharp tones, you have guessed who I was. Yes Emma was not am. I’m not the high school delinquent I used to be.” Killian spoke softly, “Went to college, grew up. Was able to graduate early and got offered an internship at a firm nearby. So here I am.”

And as Killian spoke, he stepped out on to the ice to join Emma. She was able to get her first good look at the boy turned man since long ago. She remembered him to be a gangly, scrawny thing but now he was tall, lanky but well built. Well puberty was definitely nice to him Emma thought to herself as she secretly admired the raven haired man dressed in a knee length black coat and jeans, he even had a navy blue scarf on that accented his eyes. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Emma then took off on a slow pace just leisurely gliding around the rink as she watched Killian get his footing on the ice.

After having gotten about two more laps in, Killian was able to skate right alongside Emma completely in sync. Emma wasn’t really sure what to make of all this. Here was someone from her past that she thought she’d never see again. Killian had grown up down the street from her and David with his older brother Liam and their parents. Emma remembers vaguely Liam leaving around the time they entered High school and rumor was that he had enlisted in the army. Unfortunately Emma never got the chance to ask because their social circles were completely different. But Emma can still remember a time when a blue eyed boy would knock on her door inviting her and David to join him and other kids for a game of kick ball down at the local play ground.

“Why are you here, Killian?” Emma asked softly after a few more laps of silence.

Killian paused for a moment to think before answering. “I told you, I graduated early from my college and was offered an internship at a local firm.”

Emma turned and the looks he gave him clearly read nice try, not buying that bullshit. Try again plain as day.

“A second chance.” He whispered, almost too softly that Emma had to strain to hear.

“Emma, I came back for a second chance at everything. I want to try again. Do you think you have it in you to give me a second chance as a friend?” Killian asked, looking down shyly.

But before Emma could answer, Killian spoke up again, “I know that I wasn’t the best person to be around in high school and that I probably don’t deserve any kind of second chance from you or anyone else from Clarkson High, but I want it. Liam leaving before our freshman year had hurt a lot. I didn’t know how to cope with it and so I got into trouble and you know how it ended up. Me in detention weekly with Tristan, Carter and Viktor. I don’t even talk to them even more except Viktor. I know he changed as well. I suspect your friend; Ruby had something to do with that. He’s the one that encouraged me to come back and try and make amends. But I get that I don’t deserve it and you probably still see me as some bad boy from high school too stupid for his own good. I’m sorry I ruined your evening, I’ll go.” And killian started to skate away before Emma grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Killian, stop. Please. Let me get my say in this. Don’t ask for my forgiveness then decided to leave before I get the chance to give it.” Emma said, pulling him back towards her on the ice with a soft smile.

“You said you wanted a second chance at being friends. Well then okay. Yeah I know about Viktor, Ruby goes on and on about him when she’s drunk and even more when she’s sober. But did you really think I wouldn’t give you a second chance. Of course we can be friends. I’d like that a lot, actually” Emma said, adding that last part under her breath.

“Oh would you know Swan.” Killian smirked, eye brow raising before pulling Emma closer to him before taking off down the rink backwards.

And that was how their friendship rekindled, a boy returning home and a girl alone at a rink. Skating the night away with all other troubles forgotten and a new light added to their hear


	2. At the same time I want to hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous Prompt: Emma and Killian are room mates that hate one another, but secretly they both have feelings for each other.

“Could you be any more of an ass right now? I thought I asked you to turn that racket down an hour ago?” Emma bit sarcastically at the blue eyed man sitting at the desk. Watching as he paused his music before turning toward the irate blonde standing in the door way, Killian just smirked.

“Sorry, lass, “really laying his accent on thick, “Was really getting into the music. Besides Muse helps me think and I have to get this paper done.” Killian apologized.

“I get that, I have a paper to write to. But I can’t think when your music is blaring through my walls and breaking my concentration. SO please, either use headphones or turn it down to a non deafening volume.” Emma said, sighing before turning and stalking off back to her room, still completely pissed off at the man she just left. As she reached her room down the hall, she heard his music start up again and then slowly diminish as he changed the volume. Maybe now I can get this paper close to finished. Emma thought to herself before settling in at her own desk where her laptop was open with some word documents open as well as a few browser tabs displaying different.  
How did I let Ruby talk me into this in the first place? Emma’s mind beginning to wander once again instead of focusing on her paper, and like many times before, it wandered back to her substitute roommate for the semester. She probably had bribed me with ice cream, or booze. Emma had been sharing her two person apartment with her childhood best friend, Ruby Lucas, for a little over a year while they both studied at Ole Miss when Ruby decided she wanted to study abroad for a semester with her boyfriend, Viktor. But to keep up with rent, Ruby arranged for a family friend to stay with Emma instead. It wasn’t until Killian moved in, that Emma realized she should have questioned Ruby more about the black haired man that had shown up at her door one day. Of course Emma knew him, she just didn’t know him, and he had visited occasionally with Ruby and some other mutual friends whenever they would all go out, but they had never really spent all that much time together on their own. 

But her life has not exactly been boring since his arrival. The music volume conversation seemed to be a weekly one, whether it was him asking her to turn her Kelly Clarkson down or her yelling at him about his Muse, it always seemed that whomever was home first blasted their stereos until the other returned and couldn’t stand it anymore. They always seemed to fight about something every other day. The volume just happened to be the most frequent, other times it was about dirty dishes, around the beginning it was about him leaving messes in the living room. Thankfully, he seemed to be enough of a gentleman that she never had to worry about him leaving the seat up. 

Shaking to clear her head, Emma turned her own music back on but at a decent volume and looked once again at her own essay she had to write. Her Ancient Greek and Roman Sports class had assigned her an essay due next week over a sport that existed in both the ancient Olympics and the modern ones and to discuss its evolution over the years. Emma had decided on long distance running since it evolved to have multiple events and was already a good portion into her paper. Over the past few weeks she had collected all her research and organized it into different sections for different parts of her paper, as well as making the bibliography as she went along. So Emma knew she only needed to get about 500-700 words written today before calling it good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After about an hour or so, Emma turned off her music and looked at the word count and saw that she had written over her goal for the day. After saving her documents and closing the laptop, Emma looked around and realized that the apartment was almost an eerie sort of quiet. Leaving her room and heading towards the kitchen/living room, Emma could scarcely hear the faint typing coming from Killian’s room instead of the soft roar of his favorite band. Shrugging her shoulders and assuming he actually decided to put in headphones for once, Emma made her way to the kitchen area and pulled out her favorite tub of ice cream and a spoon before plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV and DVD players with the remote.

Suddenly Killian appeared next to her on the couch, because apparently they didn’t teach personal space in Ireland. “So what are we watching?” he asked as he plopped. 

After scooting away from him, Emma turned with an incredulous look, “I’m planning on watching one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. I thought you had a paper to write. And seriously dude, ever heard of a thing called personal space?”

“Practically finished the paper, just have to write the conclusion. And I’ve heard of it, just never bothered with it.” Killian spoke, smirking and raising an eye brow before jumping up and going to the kitchen to grab his own snack and a couple of beers for them. Taking the offered beer, Emma was almost shocked to see such politeness coming from her roommate. Must be the elation of being almost done with his paper Emma surmised before flipping through the Netflix library looking for the specific movie she was wanting to watch. She loved all of the Pirates movies but the first and fourth ones happened to be her favorites, so she decided to watch On Stranger Tides because there were just so many hot guys in that one and she really loved the story with Blackbeard and Captain Jack Sparrow.

Having almost forgotten that Killian was there, Emma was surprised to hear him speak up again before she started the movie, “What about a marathon? Eh swan? We order Chinese or pizza and just marathon all four. I don’t have anything tomorrow.”

Emma thought for a moment before answering, “Yeah sure, why not? I don’t work ‘til Tuesday anyway.” She then went to the choosing screen and pressed play on Pirates of The Caribbean: Curse of the Black pearl for it to start. It was times like these, when they got along quite well, that Emma knew where her slight crush on Killian was forming. Most of the times she not only denied it but couldn’t fathom as to where it came from in the first place, but when he was kind, and quiet and they were just hanging out, Emma could see it forming, it also didn’t hurt that he was drop dead gorgeous with that accent to boot.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

About half way through the second movie, killian got up and went to the kitchen to order Chinese food delivery. But what struck Emma as odd was he didn’t even ask her what she wanted and overhearing the order, she heard him ask for her favorite, General Tso’s. How did he already know? Emma thought curiously. When he returned with a smirk and a beer, Emma turned her attention back to the movie but let her mind wander towards the man sitting next to.

She began analyzing him more closely and she started realizing this wasn’t the first time he had done something for her. There was the cold beer when they watched Sunday night football together, the offer of a ride to her job if it was raining, and the fact that he always complied with any complaint she had. And when Emma began to dig deeper into her mind, she began to realize that there was always an unfamiliar glint in his eyes, even when they were arguing. One that spoke of compassion and affection. He can’t like me? Can he? 

So then Emma decided to search her own feelings and what she found shocked her. She always knew she didn’t hate him, no matter how much she complained to Ruby or Mary Margaret about him, the latter more because Ruby was in a different time zone. But Emma was coming to realize that the way she felt towards the blue eyed roommate where nowhere near any sort of negative area at all. She searched and found that she quite liked him, and that she definitely liked the back and forth they had that served as their banter.

When the door bell rang to alert the two residents of the food being here, Emma was broken from her inner thoughts and went to pause the movie and get plates while Killian went to get and pay for the food. Watching as he walked into the kitchen, Emma took the food and separated the two containers and began dishing out her own onto the plate she had grabbed for herself as well as grabbing an egg roll and crabragoon that the delivery came with.

As they headed back into the living room to continue with their marathon, Emma couldn’t keep her silence any longer, “How did you know what to order for me?” she asked quickly as they sat down.

“Geez lass, I’ve only lived here for a good four months and have visited multiple times before that. It’s not exactly hard to pick up on preferred Chinese dishes.” Killian said before digging into his own Beef and Broccoli. With that, Emma resumed the movie and started gorging into her own meal and got swept up into the story once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After a couple more beers and another movie and a half later, Emma found herself sitting much closer to Killian and even sharing a blanket with him as they started the fourth and final Pirates movie. Emma had her legs extended out on to the coffee table next to all the discarded plates and beer bottles from over the course of the afternoon and evening and her head and body were dangerously close to leaning on Killian’s.

Emma wasn’t sure who made the first move but about a third way through the third movie, Emma did find herself with her head on Killian’s shoulder and chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The only notice Emma even took was that he was comfortable and warm and that she felt safe.

That safe feeling was the last one she felt of the evening as she drifted off into sleep, clearly drowsy from the lateness of the hour. It wasn’t until later in the early hours of the morning that Emma awoke and realized the situation she was now in. Her head was on Killian’s chest and his arms were wrapped fully around her as they were both reclined on the couch. But for the life of her, Emma could not make herself move out of the position she was in. The last thing she noticed before drifting off back to sleep was that Killian had turned off the TV and pulled a blanket over them before falling asleep himself. Maybe he isn’t so bad after all. I could get used to this.


	3. Baby Oh Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iloveprettylittleliars1234567 prompted: No I imagine snow amd charming taking care of this baby and them having no idea what to do since they didn't have Emma and they ask Emma to help ands she's like don't look at me I have never raised a kid and Regina and robin are like you guys are idiots here this is how you do it prompt but also could you imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That’d be really cute because then it’d just be giant family fluff fest which would be really nice right now. Bear with me on my writing of Robin & Regina. I’m still getting used to writing CS and this is my first one with OQ. Let’s say this is about 6-7 months past defeating Zelena. OQ is engaged & CS is established. This is one that just got away from me.

Mary Margaret practically tackled Emma as she walked through the front door of the loft, her baby brother in her mother’s arms.

“Emma please, take him for a bit. We just need time to shower and nap.” Mary Margaret said a panicked tone to her voice. Emma took Arthur from her mother and walked with him over to the couch while racking her brains on how to soothe the crying infant in her arms. Unfortunately with the breaking of all the curses, her fake memories from her time with Henry decided to take an indefinite hike from her mind and she was just as unsure with her brother. Rocking her arms back and forth, Emma looked up at her father who was reclined in a chair opposite her.

“Sorry, Emma. But we’re starting to realize just how unprepared we were for the baby. Especially since we are back in Storybrooke and the nursery we built is back in the enchanted forest….again” David said, sounding apologetic at her mother’s behavior of handing off her brother to her.  
“David, no offense. But I don’t really know how to raise a baby either. My fake memories of raising Henry decided they no longer wanted residence inside my head and I can’t remember anything. Besides it wasn’t real. I know even less than you.” Emma said, a slight panic tone starting to creep through the longer she spoke.

“Just, watch him please for an hour. He’s been fed and changed; we just don’t know how to get him to stop crying really.” David pleaded with his grown daughter. Suddenly a knock interrupted their conversation and David stood to answer the door. Behind it was Regina and Robin with Roland and Henry close behind.

“We thought you could use the help. Also Snow’s franticness could be heard a mile away.” Robin spoke, a kind smile. “We overheard Emma’s phone call with Snow and we were able to infer why she wanted Emma to come over.” He explained.

Emma watched from the couch and nodded to Henry who bypassed one of his set of parents as he made his way to the couch, “Hey kid. Want to hold your uncle for a minute?” she asked as Henry sat down by her.

Henry nodded before holding his arms out as Emma slowly placed Arthur in his arms and then adjusted his stance from there. Standing from the couch, Emma headed over to where the others were congregated.

“So you over heard my conversation and decided to check in? Really?” Emma asked, finding that somewhat crazy. Sure, Regina was becoming a part of the family but even this seemed a bit off for her.

“Well, of all of us. Robin and I are the only ones to have actually raised children from infancy. I know I gave you memories of raising Henry, but seeing as the one handed wonder of a pirate brought you back and gave you your memories back, I suspect that you don’t really remember them. Whereas I have raised Henry since he was 3 weeks and Robin has Roland. We know babies. “

“What Regina is trying to say, is that we thought it’d be nice of us to offer our help or advice to the new yet old parents. If there is anything we can do to help, please feel free to ask?” Robin spoke, interrupting the rant he could tell Regina was about to go on that while meant well, would probably not be construed as the most helpful. “Besides, Emma, you never know when you’ll have your own bundle of joy one day.”

At that comment, Emma ducked her head and blushed. “Probably not for a long time, Robin. Killian and I are still just dating.” She spoke quickly. She wasn’t ready for another baby, not yet anyway. But at Robin’s comment, Emma couldn’t help but picture a blue eyed little girl with her curly blonde hair and the family chin. She knew Killian would be a great dad but Emma wanted to take things slow for now. She was still getting used to saying the three words to him. But maybe one day, they’d have that conversation and raise their own family.

“You never know Emma.” Robin said reassuringly before turning back to the Prince who had rejoined Henry on the couch and was cradling his son in his arms. “David it seems you’re doing just fine with little Arthur. And you should just get used to having a lack of sleep for a while. There’s not a baby alive, that I know of, that easily sleeps completely through the night. It’ll get easier. Don’t worry.” Robin said laying a hand on the Prince’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Robin. And I’ll be sure to call on you if we ever need a baby sitter. You, Roland, and Henry would make great company for Arthur when he gets older.” David spoke, at the mention of his name, Roland walked over to where his father and soon to be step-brother were sitting and looked at the little bundle in the other older man’s arms.

“Can I see him?” Roland asked softly.

“Of course Roland.” David said smiling before maneuvering himself to sit on the floor with his back up against the couch so the baby was closer to eye level with the smallest bandit.

“What’s his name again?”

“His name is Arthur,”

“Will he be able to play with me?”

“Maybe when he’s older, Roland. He can only crawl right now.” David said a soft smile at the boy’s questions.

“Okay!” Roland said a bright smile crossing his face, the ever famous dimples appearing.

From the kitchen, Regina, Emma and a newly returned Mary Margaret watched the scene in the living room with soft smiles. All of their boys, except one, were all crowding around the smallest and newest member of their odd clan.

“You’ll be just fine, Snow. I think your nerves are just frayed from lack of sleep. Take a nap, Robin and I can handle it. We’ve got Henry and Emma here to help us. You and David go to Granny’s and takes a night off. I think once you’ve had a night’s sleep, you’ll feel much better about all of this.” Regina spoke, a soft smile gracing her face while she spoke to Snow. Emma half listened while she watched them all and continued to day dream about a future, her thoughts still stirring from Robin’s earlier comment.

An hour later had Snow and David leaving the loft and leaving their son in the able hands of three adults, a teenager, and a four year old. They knew they needed this more than anyone else. So when they arrived at Granny’s, the first thing they did was crash on the bed and sleep until noon the next day, meeting the trio at the diner to collect their son.


	4. You're Gonna Miss me when I'm Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naiariddle prompted: In 3x19 Hook get unjured protecting Henry. He collapsed after the discussion with the Charmings and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Slightly changed the prompt to where he made it to Granny’s. The title is from pitch Perfect as that music helps me write. Couldn’t think of anything else. I promise it’s not as foreboding as the title sounds Pinky Promise :)

It wasn’t until he made it back to his room at Granny’s that Killian began to really register the pain radiating from his side. Closing his door, Killian began making for his bed passing out just as he reached it. Words of being unable to trust swimming through his ears and mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Killian, please, open up. I know you’re in there. I want to talk.” Emma called through the closed door. It had been several hours since the encounter at the docks and not only had Henry sat Emma down and explained to her what happened and that Killian was only protecting him by delaying him from trying to steal the bug, but her baby brother had been born and promptly stolen by Zelena at the hospital. All the while, a certain leather clad pirate had been missing the entire time, prompting Emma to look for him. She was regretting the harsh words she had spoken in the heat of the moment. She did trust him, with her son and with her life. Hell, she was even willing to admit, to herself only, that she needed the pirate. So here she was, making an attempt to fix the break she caused and get the pirate back, but she could only do that if the damn pirate would answer his door.

After knocking for a good fifteen minutes, Emma decided that if he wasn’t going to come to her, she was going to go to him. Fishing out her old lock picking kit, Emma bent down and set to work. Within ten minutes Emma had the door swinging open as she tucked away the kit, though she wasn’t prepared for the sight that was before her. Having expected a brooding pirate that was mad at her and upset about the curse, the last thing Emma expected was the said pirate passed out on the bed with a pool of blood soaking into the comforter.  
“KILLIAN!” Emma screamed as she ran to him, turning him over on to his back and seeing his paler than normal face. Shaking him, Emma continued to call to him to try and rouse him. “Come on, please wake up! Killian, please. Please be okay” she spoke, her voice shaking in worry. “I’m sorry, please wake up. I do trust you. Killian please”

Needing to take action, Emma started looking for the injury. By first taking off his large and heavy leather jacket, Emma noticed a large gash running up his side cut through all his layers. It must have been from the attack at the docks, Emma thought to herself as she began to work at removing his upper layers, piece by piece. Once the gash was fully exposed, Emma realized just how bad it was. It needed to be stitched up soon. Hopefully Emma wasn’t too late; Killian still hadn’t woken up yet.

She knew she couldn’t call Doctor Whale as he was busy taking care of consoling her mother and healing anyone that had been injured from Zelena’s attack on the hospital. Running to her room, Emma grabbed the first aid kit there as well as a sewing kit for the needle and thread she needed. Emma went into the bathroom next and wet a washcloth and filled a bowl with some warm water before heading to the bed where the pirate was splayed out. Slowly and carefully washing the dried blood away from the cut revealing that it wasn’t as bad as it originally looked but was still really bad. Needing to sterilize the cut, Emma decided to grab his rum bottle and poured a good portion out on to a wash cloth before placing it directly on the wound, a gasp escaping the mouth of her patient and a sigh escaping the healer. Looking up at his face, Emma saw his eyes just barely beginning to open and she let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Emma?” killian softly spoke, clearly still in a state of half sleep.

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” She spoke quickly, needing to get the apology out.

“What happened? Why are you here?”

“You must have gotten injured during the attack on the docks. It’s been hours since then and I came to find you. You were passed out on the bed. A lot has happened since then. Mary Margaret went into labor and Zelena got the baby. Henry explained to me what happened, he told me that he was planning on stealing my car and that you stopped him. I came to find you so we could talk everything out and when you didn’t answer your door I picked the lock and found you passed out in a pool of blood on the bed. I’ve been cleaning the wound until you finally woke up.” Emma explained slowly and softly, trying to keep a steady voice as she filled the pirate in on everything that has happened in the past several hours. “You need stitches. I was about to get to that when you woke up. Killian I’m so so sorry about what happened. I was so mad at thinking that you were taking Henry away from me and was worried that I was going to lose the both of you to the monkey, especially since you had missed the meeting that morning and then both you and Henry were just gone. Add this curse you kept from me to on top of all that, and needless to say I over reacted. I’m so sorry. I do trust you, with my life, with my son’s life.” Emma started rambling, the worry that had been building up since finding him passed out bleeding through her words.

Sitting up and ignoring the pain in his side, killian grabbed Emma’s hands that were still pressed against his side and all but effectively shut her up.

“Emma, love, slow down. It’s alright. I forgive you. I’m sorry for worrying you. I’ll be fine. Survived much worse than a little cut, Eh?” Killian said, trying to calm the blonde down.

“I don’t care; you’re going to stay right there while I stitch you up. Here drink your rum.” Emma said, handing him his flask after dipping the needle in it to sterilize it. Emma then proceeded to loop some thread through the needle and attempt to block out all other sounds as she focused her sights back on the large gash on Killian’s side. “This might hurt.” She spoke before starting her process of slowly sticking the needle in one side of his skin and then pulling it through on the other side of the cut and proceeding before finally reaching the other side having completely stitched the gash up. Cutting and knotting the thread, Emma looked at her work and sighed a heavy breath with the weight of what she just did.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Emma looked up and met the too blue eyes of the shirtless man she had just spent the last hour or so taking care of. His eyes were soft and his lips were pressed together in a soft smile. “Thank you, Emma.” He spoke. Emma could only nod in response.

“So what’s next? You said Zelena has your brother? Well then shall we go after her?” Killian spoke, planning mode clear in his tone.

“Unuh, we already planned on reconvening in the morning, as it is almost midnight. Besides you’re hurt. You are going to stay here and sleep and recover and judging on how your cut looks tomorrow, then maybe I’ll let you join us.” Emma spoke, with a don’t argue with me tone.

“But-”

“No.Killian you need to heal. Its bad enough you’re cursed, had I not come to check on you, you could have died? Do you think that would have been okay?” Emma spoke, her voice beginning to crack, betraying the emotions she was trying to quell.

Killian slipped on to the floor next to her and pulled her to his chest in an embrace, “But I didn’t. I’m okay lass. I’m fine. I’m sorry I worried you. But I will be joining you tomorrow when you go to fight the Witch. Now, it seems we both need some sleep.” He softly whispered in her ear, calming her down before she completely broke into tears.

“Okay.” Emma whispered before standing and beginning to head to the door before changing her mind and turning around. “Do you mind? If—if I stay here tonight? Henry is with Regina tonight and I don’t want to be alone?” Emma softly asked, shy and unsure about what she was asking.

Killian only softly smiled before speaking, “Of course, love, though I think we should stay in your room. As my bed is looking a bit worse for wear.” Gesturing to the blood stained bed.

“Alright, But I’m not explaining that one to Granny. That’s on you.”

Killian paled, “The elder Lucas? Are you sure? Can’t I explain it to Ruby; she doesn’t scare me as much?”

“Nope, Granny owns the inn. You tell her why her comforter now has a big pile of blood on it.” Emma smirked as the pair crossed the hall to her door and settled into the bed.

“Very well lass. I shall do so tomorrow. Good night, Emma.”

“Good night, Killian.”


	5. It's not just where you lay your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsia3 asked you: I got one: Emma and killian hug after Zelena tried to kill him

They had rushed Mary Margaret to the hospital and over the course of the several hours that is labor, Emma and David began assembling different lines of defense to keep Zelena from getting the latest Charming. But just as the Doctor Whale was announcing that it was almost time for Mary Margaret to push, Emma realized that someone very important was missing from their group. Where was Hook? After asking Regina to watch Henry and exchanging a nod with David, Emma took off for the docks where she remembered last seeing him

When she arrived Emma looked around and didn’t see anything, not even a trace of the flying monkeys that attacked. Turning her head back and forth to check up and down the other docks and the surrounding area, Emma tried to rack her brains of other places he’d be. Surely he wasn’t back at Granny’s; someone would have seen him while the dwarves were assembling forces there. Emma turned to check just in case when suddenly she was surrounded by green smoke and transported to a part of the surrounding forest.

“What the hell?!” Emma cursed, not having time for Zelena’s tricks. “What do you want, Zelena? Show yourself!” she called out.

“Why, I’m right behind you dear. And I just wanted to chat one last time before I collected your sibling and enacted my curse. Did you think I didn’t know? It was quite obvious the way the dwarves and men of that thief’s were scurrying about making preparations. No, I let them scamper for I was taking care of something else. Or should I say someone else. For you see, there is one little detail I need taken care of to ensure my victory, which brings us back to you and why we are here. Did you notice that someone was missing, savior? A pirate perhaps? Yes, you better find him; I suspect he doesn’t have much time.” Zelena spoke, cackling with that evil grin of hers.

Emma was tired of this bitch’s tricks and her messing around with her life. Clearly she did something with Killian and Emma was not about to let her get away with it. “WHERE IS HE?” she shouted.

“Now now Emma. It’s not polite to shout. Especially since you could be using that time finding the useless pirate. Now let’s see, how to put this, he’s a bit tied up at the moment. And I’d say he was lost to you, wouldn’t you?” Zelena said, tapping a finger on her chin as she attempted to look like she was thinking deeply while speaking.

At the comment of something being lost to her, Emma took a closer look at her surroundings and realized she was close to the well. With one last dirty look at Zelena, Emma took off running for the well that she knew restored lost things like magic to this town and land. Reaching it, Emma looked down and sure enough there he was, tied up and knocked out.

“Killian, hold on.” She shouted, before trying to figure out how to get him out of there. With one look into the well, it was clear that not only was he unconscious but that the water was enchanted to rise over his head, having already reached his neck. 'Okay Emma think, you need to calm down and just magic him out. Shouldn’t be too hard, Right? Easier thought than done. Just calm down, Swan. You can do this' Emma thought to herself, trying to calm and prep herself. Another thought popped into her head, but more along the lines of something she once heard someone say. A specific someone who was currently needing her help, “I’ve yet to see you fail” started flowing through her head and with that Emma could feel the magic begin to flow easier and move around her. Turning back towards the well, Emma concentrated on the flow of the magic around her and pictured it surrounding Killian and floating him back up to her. When she opened her eyes, Emma saw his body floating above the ground and began to slowly decent. Reaching out to cradle his head as he lowered, Emma pulled the gag from his mouth and magic’d the binds on his hands away so he would be more comfortable. 

“Come on Killian. Wake up” She whispered, starting to worry about why he wasn’t waking up. He hadn’t been underwater when she got to him, so he didn’t drown. Shaking him slightly, Emma put her ear next to his chest and could hear the steady beat of his heart, calming her only slightly. “Please, Killian wake up.” 

“Well now, why would he do that, dear? You see he’s under a curse. No not a sleeping curse, that’s much to old school and set up to fail. You see this curse is set up to sap away his life moment by moment, and I’d say it looks like it’s close to killing him, wouldn’t you?” Zelena spoke, appearing next to them by the well.

Emma glared at her before turning back to the pirate in her lap, “A curse you say?” Emma spoke, a thought forming in her mind. She knew what she needed to do. 

Bending down next to the pirate’s ears, Emma whispered the next four words so only he could hear them, “I love you, Killian” before placing a soft kiss on his lips. At that moment, the now familiar wave of magic blew out from the kiss, knocking Zelena to the ground as Emma broke not one but two curses that were set upon her true love. After hearing an intake of breath, Emma opened her eyes to look down and see the familiar blue eyes of Killian shining back up at her.

She couldn’t stop herself from throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms tight around his neck in an embrace. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear me pirate. You’re not allowed to ever die on me, or I’ll kill you myself” Emma whispered into his neck

“As you wish, my love.” Killian whispered as he wrapped his arms tight around Emma pulling her even closer to him. With his good hand, Killian wrapped it up onto her shoulder and held her even tighter when he felt her tremble only slightly as her body and mind caught up to the events of the day. He knew he needed to ask about what exactly has happened recently but for now he was content to hold Emma in his arms and it was clear that she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, her grip only tightening around his neck as she buried her face into his neck.


	6. So I will dance with Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr by Faceinthewater:we have Killian and Emma dancing and it’s going to be lovely and we’re all going to die from that scene, but what if Charming steps in and asks to have a dance with Emma? It’ll be a daddy daughter dance at her first ball, but Charming won’t even know it and Emma will just have a lot of emotions because he’s her dad, but he doesn’t know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Cinderella by Stephen Curtis Chapman, like seriously. It's gorgeous.

“See love, you’re doing just fine.” Killian reassured her, whispering in her ear as they twirled and swayed to the music. They had come to the engagement announcement ball of King Midas’ daughter Abigail and Prince James as a mission to keep an eye on Emma’s father and so far it had been going just fine. David, as James, seemed to be bordering on miserable while faking that he was thoroughly enjoying it while accepting congratulations from various dignitaries and royals as he stood by Abigail before going off to the punch bowl.

Emma blushed and looked down at their hands once again at the ring that sat on her finger. They had needed a cover story and had gone with the fake marriage, though she wasn’t sure how much of their feelings were fake when they interacted with other couples. She spotted other girls eyeing Killian and it had made Emma’s stomach churn. Since then, Emma had held even tighter and stood even closer to the pirate. But here and dancing with him, Emma felt like she was practically floating, like nothing could touch her.

“It’s because I have a good teacher, I guess. You’re quite the fine dancer yourself. Where did you learn all this? Crash a bunch of balls over your 300 years?” she teased.

“No lass, I wasn’t always a pirate. I was trained in many fine arts in the Royal Navy where I served many years working my way up to the rank of lieutenant before turning to piracy.” Killian spoke, his eyes glazing over as he thought of his past for a moment.

Seeing his sudden turn to sadness, Emma slid her left hand to his cheek to cup it and softly stroke him to comfort him. “Well, they trained you very well. You can certainly pass for a prince any day with these dance moves.” She said, soft comforting smile lighting up her face.

Killian just smiled and leaned into her touch as the music made its last notes, alerting the dancers to the end of that song. 

“Come love, we must be courteous and greet his majesty and offer our congratulations to the happy couple.” Killian said with a wink before steering Emma to the line that led straight to King Midas, Abigail, and her father.

When it was their turn, Killian bowed and Emma curtseyed before introducing themselves.

“Good evening your graces. May I introduce myself, Lord Killian Jones and my wife Lady Emma, of the southern Maritime isles of Jayhaw. It is a pleasure to attend such a lovely ball and to offer our congratulations to the happy couple. Princess Abigail, may I be so bold as to say you look absolutely exquisite tonight. Prince James is a lucky man.” Killian spoke as he stood up straight, his voice never wavering as he looked to each of the royals and giving a smile to Abigail and James.

While Killian spoke, Emma couldn’t help but watch her father the most of the three royals. He seemed somewhat uneasy and out of place in all of this. If Emma could remember correctly, he was born and raised as a shepherd before being drug into this lifestyle suddenly by King George, which must have been quite recent. Emma surmised that he was just as uncomfortable in this lifestyle as she was with all its newness and propriety and new customs. Their eyes met once and David briefly smiled at her before turning his attention to Killian.

“Lord Killian, if I may. I was wondering if I could ask your lovely wife for a dance, if that is alright with you, Abigail?” He asked addressing both the pirate turned fake prince as well as his betrothed. Killian nodded while Abigail looked at Emma before smiling briefly. David turned to Emma and offered his hand, “My lady, may I have this dance?”

Emma smiled and curtseyed once more before taking his hand, “Of course your highness.”

“Please, call me James.”

Emma smiled as he escorted them off onto the ballroom to join the other couples. By then Emma could remember the moves a bit better but it was clear that her father was as rusty as her.

“Forgive me milady but I’m not as graceful at dancing as others seemed to think. Forgive me if I step on your toes.” David said sheepishly as the music struck up.

Emma merely smiled and took his hand, “Only if you forgive me for stepping on yours. Killian is still teaching me how to dance properly. I think some of his toes are still swollen tomatoes. How he still loves me is a mystery.” 

David laughed as they began to turn and sway in the music. “I suspect it’s because you are beautiful and seem to have a sharp mind.”

“No. He calls me his graceful Swan even if I have less coordination than a goat. But let’s not talk about my husband and my lack of ability in the dancing department. Are you enjoying the evening, James?” 

“Depends on who’s asking.”

“Consider it a friend that’s asking. Just you and me. I won’t tell anyone your answer.” Emma said, a sincere smile gracing her face.

“Not entirely, my lady. Abigail is lovely but she can be quite, how you say, boring at times. I guess I wanted to marry for love is all. Like you and Killian clearly did.”

Emma was struck back at her father’s last comment and that’s when it really hit her. She was having a dance with her father and he didn’t even know it. This was something her parents always dreamed of and neither of them got to really experience it. Here she was at a ball and all dolled up and she was doing these dances and greeting royalty and doing curtseys and she was even dancing with her father, but neither of her parents got to see her doing all this or raise her to do it.

“Are you alright, Emma? Is something wrong?” Her father’s concern tone breaking Emma out of her haze.

Emma put on a smile and shook her head, “I’m find James, just remembered something I needed to remind my husband upon our arrival back home. And what makes you think we married for love, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I saw you two dancing earlier. I don’t know if I have ever seen a man look at his wife with such devotion and love since, well, for a very long time. It was such a lovely sight.” David said thoughtfully, clearly thinking of his parents and how long it had been since his father had passed.

“Thank you, James. I’m confident you’ll have that one day too.” Emma said, then noticing that the song was coming to an end and that Killian was approaching. Curtseying one last time to David, Emma turned to take Killian’s arm and walked with him off of the dance floor.

“Did you enjoy your dance, love?” Killian asked curiously.

“Yes, but it was surreal for a moment. This was something my parents always dreamed of for me. The dresses, the dances, all this pomp and circumstance. I just danced with my father and he didn’t even realize it. It’s kind of bittersweet to that point.” Emma said wistfully, leaning on Killian slightly as they watched the other couples.

“Well, I’m sure once we’re back Dave will realize this or you can tell him. Besides perhaps one day you’ll get that chance again, to dance with your father at a ball and you’ll both be aware of all the importance of it. Don’t fret love. We’ll get you home to your family.” Killian whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

“Well I know one thing, he doesn’t love Abigail. So there’s hope for us yet.” Emma said softly.


	7. Disaster in Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you: Prompt: Killian plans a big romantic surprise for his and Emma's one year anniversary but things doesn't go as planned.

Killian couldn’t believe it. He had spent so much time planning every little detail, checking weather patterns almost religiously, taking lessons on how to cook from the wolf girl and her cross bow wielding grandmother, and making all the necessary arrangements, but yet as soon as they departed Storybrooke things just took a continual turn for the worst.

First their flight was late arriving in Florida making them have to run for their connecting flight to the Bahamas, a gift he arranged with her parents. Then once on the second plane, Killian realized he hadn’t packed any towels or their swim suits. Once their flight arrived, the rental car that was supposed to meet them had ended up being 3 hours late which cut greatly into their first day there. When it did finally show, Killian had to help direct Emma on where to drive first despite him wanting to completely surprise her but unfortunately he hadn’t had time to learn to drive a car just yet.

Emma was a great sport about it all of course. She was still elated the fact that he had planned a surprise trip to the Bahamas for their anniversary. She didn’t care if there were little slips along the way, as long as she was here with her pirate, even told him as such, but Killian still looked slightly put out in the car along the way to the resort. Emma knew she could probably cheer him up but there was something she wanted to save for their actual anniversary in a couple days.

Upon arriving at the resort lobby, killian asked Emma to stay in the car while he checked them in. About twenty minutes later, Killian came out and gave her more driving instructions that were going to lead them to their privately rented separate cabin that was on the beach, with separate parking and kitchen included. When they finally arrived, Emma was speechless at the beauty of it.

“Well then, Mrs. Jones, Are you ready for your week in paradise?” killian asked, exiting the car before rounding it to open Emma’s door. Nodding, Emma took her husband’s hand and let him escort them into the cabin. The cabin was a private one with a half kitchen dining room combo, a master bedroom with full bathroom tucked away to the side, complete with Jacuzzi, as well as a lovely sitting room that opened up to the back porch with a personal short walkway that led to its own personal section of beach. 

“Oh, Killian. It’s beautiful. I don’t deserve this.” Emma finally spoke after a few short minutes, during which Killian had gone to the car to get their luggage.

Killian took her hand once more and shook his head, “Emma love, you deserve so much more than this. You deserve the world.” He spoke, before kissing her softly on the lips.

 

“What did I ever do to get such a wonderful husband?” Emma mused before pulling him in for an embrace and a longer and more passionate kiss.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next few days went by in pure bliss and relaxation. They were spent laying on the beach and soaking up the sun or sightseeing in the town. Emma’s favorite activity though was relaxing on their small back porch with a good book, curled up in Killian’s lap in the loveseat placed there as they both read books and enjoyed the other’s company while listening to the relaxing sounds of paradise around them. 

But today, Emma wasn’t as happy to be out on the porch. More so because she had been practically banned there by Killian who had apparently planned yet another surprise for her and that it involved her not allowed in the cabin for a few hours. So Killian had placed a book and iced coffee in her hands and pushed her out to the porch with a soft kiss and then closed the patio doors behind him.

Suddenly though a crash and a few swears reached her ears even through the closed glass doors. Deciding to ignore Killian’s early instructions of staying outside, Emma approached the doors and slid one open.

“Killian, what was that? Are you okay?” She called out, from the porch.

“Aye, love. I’m fine. Don’t come in. Go back to relaxing. I’ll be right out.” Killian called out, “this infernal contraption just burnt the dinner is all” he spat at oven he was standing near, his last words too quiet for Emma to make out.

Emma could see that he was visibly annoyed and decided it’d be best to appease his wishes for now. Heading back to the porch, Emma picked up her book but left the doors open in case she needed to run back for something. 

She didn’t have to wait long though until Killian came out. What she didn’t expect though was for him to have a complete sheepish and nervous demeanor about him, hand scratching the back of his ear and head bent down and everything. Knowing he’d talk when he was ready, Emma just closed her book and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry, love. I sort of ruined our anniversary. I wanted to cook you a special dinner tonight, I even took lessons from Ruby and Granny but I managed to burn it. It was going to be a picnic on the beach and everything. I’m sorry, darling.” Killian spoke after a moment, his head bent with his eyes firmly analyzing the pattern in the wood.

Emma just smiled, stood and took his hand in hers before lifting his chin with her other hand to bring his eyes to meet her own. “Killian it’s alright. Dinner doesn’t matter to me. I love you. I’ve actually got a little surprise of my own actually. I’m pregnant.”


	8. True Love has grafted my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smeetherat replied to your post “Taking Prompts” : Emma has nightmares about her Foster past and goes to Killian to help her sleep. He sings to her until she does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Changed it slightly. Now it sorta fits with canon. Also I’m going to make this as if this was the latest “home” she had before the orphanage she was staying at in 3x21. Also if anyone has a problem with me changing the kid’s name. Too bad. My fic, my preference of name of the Snowing baby. Yes the Song is Jolly Sailor Bold from POTC 4, I quite like it okay.

Emma looked from the couple standing on the porch and back to the older man in a suit who was taking her suitcase and putting it in the trunk of the black car he had arrived in. It was what she feared, happening once again. Another family was giving her up, not choosing her or fighting for her. Emma just hung her head and allowed the other social worker woman to escort her back to the car without a second glance back.

“I’m sorry Emma. We’ll find you a home, I Promi-“

“Please don’t promise. That’s the 10th one I’ve had. I’ve given up hope. I turn 18 in 4 years, I don’t plan on sticking around long enough ‘til then to find a real home” Emma cut off the woman harshly, practically spitting the last words with such spite. But inside she was dying, crying about forever being the lost girl, wondering why she could never have a real home and if they even existed.

~*~*~*~   
It was those feelings of absolute lostness that awoke Emma in the middle of the night in pure terror and a slight sheen of sweat came off on to her hand when she pulled it away from her forehead after having placed it there to calm herself. Emma sat up quickly and took some breaths to gather her wits about her once more and take in her surroundings. No more was she alone and without a home.

She was in the new apartment that Henry had found near the ocean a few weeks before. She was only a five minute drive away from her parents who she knew loved her more than life itself as well as her little brother, Graham. Henry stayed with her every other week while switching off with Regina, who had forgiven her for bringing back Marian after working things out with Robin. 

And then she had Killian, her pirate. It took all of one day after moving in to her new apartment for Henry to basically insist that Killian live with them, saying how he couldn’t just stay at Granny’s forever and now that the Jolly was under someone else’s rule back in the Enchanted Forest, something Emma planned on changing one day unbeknownst to Killian should she get a chance to return to the Enchanted Forest once more, so it seemed to Henry that the best way of showing his approval and overall acceptance of Emma being with Killian was for the pirate to live with them.

They adapted quite easily to living together. And Emma had never been happier, sometimes she felt like she was practically glowing with happiness from having her family around. She wondered how she could have even considered leaving all of this and going back to New York, but yet at nights when she was at her most vulnerable, the occasional nightmare could still slip in, leaving her with the same feeling of alone and lost. Even though she knew she wasn’t, not any more.

“Swan?” A sleep filled lilted voice broke through her thoughts. “Are you alright, love?”

Emma couldn’t answer, her mind still all over the place between her nightmare and resulting thoughts since then. She felt the bed shift beneath her as Killian sat up next to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

“You’re alright lass, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered in her ear, having already guessed what happened. Open book indeed Emma thought as she leaned her head against Killian’s shoulder and took comfort in his warmth that surrounded her.

“Would you sing to me, Killian?” Emma asked when she finally trusted herself to speak.

“As you wish, love” Killian whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her temple as he laid them both back against the bed and pulled the sheets up around them, allowing Emma to get comfortable. Feeling her snuggle herself around him, Killian started a song he remembered his mother always singing to him whenever he had nightmares. Even long after she had passed, whenever Killian had a nightmare he would softly hum this song to himself to sleep or imagine his mother singing it to him once more.

_Upon one summer’s morning, I carelessly did stray,_  
Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,  
Conversing with a young lass, who seem’d to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go I fear you will ne’er return again. 

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me, but my Jolly sailor bold,_

_A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold,_  
True love has grafted y heart, give me my sailor bold:  
Should he return in poverty, from o’er the ocean far,  
To my tender bosom, I’ll fondly press my jolly tar. 

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me, but my Jolly sailor bold,_

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_  
Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the ragin sea,  
While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,  
And fimly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return. 

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me, but my Jolly sailor bold,_

_My name it is Maria, a merchant’s daughter fair,_  
And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,  
My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me, but my Jolly sailor bold. 

Looking down at the flaxen maiden in his arms, Killian saw that Emma had fallen into a deep sleep with her hair spread out on the pillow and his chest. Pressing one last kiss to her forehead, Killian tightened his grip around on Emma and closed his eyes, letting sleep reclaim its hold on him as well. His dreams leading him to a place of love and family and rocking a new born with blond hair and blue eyes to sleep with that very song.


	9. Everybody's Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you: Everyone notices a change in Emma after her and hook get together and realise hook is good for her

It was Ruby that noticed it first; maybe it was the wolf inside her that heightened not only her senses but her intuition and perception of others around her. But once she took note, Ruby couldn’t help but think only a blind person would miss the way that Emma smiled and acted around the pirate. Ruby liked that Emma was so happy around him. The Savior needed someone to look out for her when she was busy taking on the weight of the whole town. Clearly this pirate was the best man for the job. Emma was practically glowing with happiness. So that day when ruby noticed, she gave them their hot chocolates with an extra bright smile and told them it was on the house, just because.

The next to notice was her father. To David it was a more subtle realization even though he saw Emma at the sheriff’s station nearly every day when they were working and then the weekly dinner at the loft on Sundays. It was subtle changes to David, like that Emma didn’t complain as much about certain tasks like paperwork or evening patrol. When David questioned her lack of reluctance at the latter task on more than one occasion, Emma always just shrugged it off with an “it’s no big deal dad”. It wasn’t until David stayed late one evening, hidden away in the file room and suddenly heard the deep voice of Killian asking if she was ready for patrol, that he realized why Emma liked patrol. She had a someone to keep her company, one that she enjoyed. At his realization, David thought back to that campfire night with a Prince Charles and smiled at himself, knowing he’d always approve of a man who went to such lengths to protect his princess.

The next were the dwarves. As a group they liked to have a drinking night at the rabbit hole once a week, usually varying the day every so often. Upon one of their nights, they happened upon the sheriff and the pirate during date night and could just see how much Emma had changed since her arrival in Storybrooke all that time ago. After discussing as a group, Grumpy took it upon himself to approach the pirate and warn him against hurting the town’s beloved savior princess. Grumpy extended the dwarves blessing, informing the pirate that had Emma been raised in the Enchanted Forest she would have had seven over protective uncles and that they want to right by that. So the one handed pirate should watch himself and make sure that the princess’s happiness always comes first. Because this was the happiness they’d ever seen her and they’d like to keep it that way or else a few pick axes might find themselves in some uncomfortable places.

Henry liked to boast that he knew all along and had always been okay with it. Claiming that he saw it from the beginning as any child would try to claim. Henry like to point out that it was his idea for a place near the water and had seen his mother change before Emma noticed it herself. But should anyone ask, Henry would say that he knew Killian wasn’t trying to replace his father but Henry expressed hope that one day Killian would be an actual father figure to him. Especially since he made his mom so happy.

The last to notice of the whole town was of course Snow White. It had to be a good few months after the time travel trip and for Emma and Killian to start dating before Snow really noticed the change in her daughter. When Snow finally began inquiring about it in front of David and Ruby at the diner one evening, they both looked at her a bit dumbfounded. Ruby even asked how could Snow NOT notice the smile and glow Emma had with having found true love. David even stated that he had known for a while now. Snow was baffled at having not seen it sooner but thinking back there was a difference to Emma’s behavior. Emma had seemed lighter and more carefree since then. Snow had assumed it was because Emma had finally realized just how much Storybrooke was her home and was grateful for the small break from curses and villains the town seemed to have recently. But thanks to Ruby and David, Snow White noticed and approved of the change Killian had inspired in Emma.

The town had indeed noticed and when 8 months later, Killian asked for a meeting with his love’s family he was greeted with a larger crowd than originally planned. But none the less when he expressed his intention to propose, he was given a full approval far quicker than he realized, for the town had accepted the pirate as one of them and knew that he was the best thing to happen to the savior. Besides who are any of them to stand in the way of True Love?


	10. Behold The...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naiariddle asked you: Prompt: imagine that the JR is back. This time Killian really carry Emma on board, you know just married. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Loosely ties in to my other fic, Let Me Crash upon your shore, they are confirmed TL’s, Emma got the JR back for Killian from Blackbeard (Before we knew he was dead), in the EF etc. Let’s just say everything for S3 is canon, minus Blackbeard. Sorry I kinda diverted from the prompt.

“Well Mrs. Jones, would you like to retire for the evening?” Killian whispered into her ear during their reception. It was late in the evening and late into the celebrations at the castle all in honor of the newlyweds of Princess Emma and her pirate prince, Killian Jones. So much had happened that led them to this evening, between falling in love in Neverland, almost losing each other to the Wicked West and then settling in back in the Enchanted Forest, it was finally time for them to marry once the dust had finally settled and it seemed no villains were going to come through the woodwork.

Snow and Charming had agreed to a small, intimate wedding for Emma in compromise for a large ball reception the following week. And large it was. They had clearly spared no expense in the wedding reception ball for their little girl. Between a great feast with both their favorite foods and enough dancing that led attendees to be entertained well into the wee hours of the morning, it was indeed a celebration fit for a Queen. After a few dances, Emma had pulled killian to one of the love seats that were placed around the perimeters of the ball room in various alcoves for couples to retire and watch the others. She had curled up in his arms with her head resting on his chest and just wanted to watch the other guests dance and socialize.

“Maybe one more dance before we leave?” Emma spoke, gracefully rising from the lounge and taking Killian’s hand to pull him out to the ball room floor just as another song was starting.

Taking her into his arms, Killian began leading them in a familiar dance that had Killian thinking back to their very first dance that they shared during their trip to the past at the ball at King Midas’s castle. By now, Emma had learned many more dances and was much more comfortable with them but he always though she was a natural at her birthright, ballroom dancing was no exception. 

Emma was beaming up at him as they danced, also recognizing the song that was playing from long ago.

“Did you know this was the same song, love?” Killian asked while they were dancing.

“I may have had an idea of what song was coming up.” Emma answered, innocently with a shrug.

Chuckling slightly, Killian placed a soft kiss on her cheek before allowing them to be swept away in the music once more. Sooner than either wanted, the song came to a close and the couple proceeded off of the dance floor.

“Now may we retire, my love?” Killian asked, turning to Emma as they left the floor. Emma just nodded while tucking her arm in to his and leaning her head on his shoulder. “Very well then, let us be off.” 

The couple had planned on a honeymoon voyage on the Jolly Roger, just the two of them for two weeks, going wherever the current and the winds took them. Killian had some ports in mind that they could stop at, but had stocked the Jolly Roger with enough supplies that should they wish to stay at sea the entire time, they could.

After exchanging farewells with Emma’s parents and Henry, the latter who would be staying with Regina and Robin at the Queen’s castle, Killian began leading Emma out of the castle and to the docks where the Jolly Roger was docked, ever since Emma had reclaimed her for him. Since that day, Killian had given both her and Henry multiple sailing lessons and was confident that either of them could sail the Jolly anywhere.

As they approached the docks, Killian decided he wanted to carry Emma. Taking her off guard, Killian bent down and pulled her knees into one of his arms while bracing her shoulders and arms with the other, pulling her up and into him in one fluid motion. A shriek of surprise left his wife’s mouth as she threw her arms around his neck to keep hold. Once she was over the shock, Emma had one of her bright smiles and began laughing.

“What is so funny, love?” Killian asked, after placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Nothing, I’ll tell you later. Promise” She said with a smile.

Killian nodded and continued on his way to the ship. 

As they came to cross up the plank and walk aboard, Killian pulled Emma closer, “Ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Jones. Behold our home for the next two weeks, The Jolly Roger.”

Emma merely pulled her arms around his neck closer and gave him a light kiss on the lips while trying to suppress the memories from long ago, even longer for him, of a moment like this but with vastly different circumstances, especially the fact that he had been far drunk and couldn’t even pronounce the ship name. Giggling at the memory, Emma had to bring the back of her palm to her lips to keep the laughter from spilling over.

But of course Killian had caught on to her feelings and looked at her expectantly.

Emma decided to feed his curiosity. “Do you remember anything at all from the night you had me distract your past self?”

“No, love. You know that. Had I remembered you, I would have gone after you. Why, my love?”

“Well, as you know we came to your ship. Well to try and stall you before actually climbing on board, I had tried to feign needing a rest. You weren’t having any of that. You swept me up into your arms, just like now, and carried me onto the ship. You even yelled out as we boarded, ‘Behold the Rolly Joger.’ You were so far gone you couldn’t even pronounce the name that night.” Emma said, the silliness of the situation spilling out in her words as she smiled and giggled at the memory.

Killian could only groan upon hearing the words. “I said that, did I? And you didn’t have the need to tell me any of this until now? Not when we reclaimed the Jolly or any time in-between arriving home from the past and now.”

“Nope, never saw a point.”Emma said with a smile.

“The Rolly Joger. Well it has a ring to it. Just not as fearsome as the Jolly Roger. Well enough of that, I believe it’s our honeymoon and I promised you a sail.” Killian spoke with a smile, holding Emma close and carrying her to the Captain’s cabin so they could change into more sailing appropriate attire, not that they’d be leaving until later that morning. Because what is a captain to do when presented with a beautiful princess as a wife in his cabin.


	11. Touch of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you: Here's a prompt (it's kind of weird but very fluffy) Emma being fascinated by and touching Killian's face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I received this prompt before the finale but now with where we are in canon, it’s perfect for them. Sorry it took me a while, finals and all that. Not as long as my others. Sorry.

It all started that night they returned from the past. When Emma kissed Killian and let him in fully to her heart and life, she had caressed his cheek and felt the slight burn of his scruff on her palm. She had loved it. Ever since then, she seemed to always want to be touching him, especially his face.

That next morning, Emma had actually woken up before Killian and had just stared in awe at the pirate before her. She had never taken the time before to really appreciate the curves and lines of his face. Of course she had always known he was handsome, with his robin egg blue eyes and gorgeous accent, but she had never truly appreciated all the little things that made up his attractive physique. That first morning, she lightly traced his jaw and the scar on his cheek with the pad of her fingertips as she just soaked it all in.

And ever since then, she just hadn’t been able to stop touching him. Whether it was a caress of the cheek during a kiss, or a light finger trail of the scar on his cheek or a tap of his nose when she was just a bit tipsy or high on happiness, as she like to put it. Emma just couldn’t get enough of her pirate and his gorgeous face.

Of course she never truly told him that, he already had an ego the size of the Jolly Roger. He clearly enjoyed it though. Purring like a kitten anytime she would run her hands through his hair and over his cheeks when they would be lounging on the couch with his head in her lap while watching a movie or just enjoying the other’s company. He’d place a soft kiss to her fingertips whenever he awoke during her soft explorations in the morning.

Finally though, after a few months, Killian just had to ask. “Love, is there any reason you seem to have a fascination with my face?”

Emma thought for a moment before shaking her head and placed a kiss on his lips, “Maybe I just love you and everything about you.”

Killian was silent for a moment. It had been the first time Emma had told him she loved him.

When he was silent, Emma continued, “I do love you Killian. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you. I love everything about you from your scars to your bluer than blue eyes to your hook.”

When Emma fininshed, Killian had a huge grin crossing his face before pulling emma close and placing a large passionate kiss on her lips.

“I love you too Emma. Always.” He whispered before kissing her once more, his arms pulling her as close as possible while her own wrapped around his neck and back, one hand caressing a cheek on its way to his hair.


	12. Ringing Song of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you: killian and emma "sword fighting" to decide something. domestic!cs

“NO Killian! You are not going to let Henry drive the bug! He’s only 14. It’s bad enough that Dad is giving him lessons in the truck since he was 12 but the bug is something different. He has to have at least a restricted before he drives the Bug. For God’s sake he’s still learning. Do I need to remind you what almost happened the last time Henry had a ‘driving lesson’?” Emma shouted walking away from her fiancé into the kitchen.

“No love, I remember it quite clearly. Pongo will never be the same again and Archie still glares daggers at me. But how do you expect me to resist him when he gets the same large doey eyes you pull on me to get your way?” Killian huffed following the blonde bombshell.

“Well. We could find a way to fight it out?”

“Isn’t that what we’re already doing lass?” Killian asked, slightly confused.

“Actually I was thinking more of a physical form of fighting. There’s something I’ve been meaning to show you recently. Meet me by the old farmhouse in an hour.” Emma said before walking up to their bedroom. “Oh and don’t forget your sword.”

An hour later brought a very confused Killian Jones out towards the old farm house where the last time they were there was when they got sucked into and defeated the time portal a few years ago. The town in general tended to avoid the area after the back to back witches inhabited the area. Thankfully, Gold took care of the second witch and her ice powers.

Scouting the area, Killian looked for his lady love and possibly any indication as to why she wanted to meet him here.

“Hey, sorry was catching up on something.” Emma said, coming up behind him.

“It’s fine lass, but why are we here? I thought you wanted to work out a way to solve our disunion over the young prince driving your metal beetle.”

“Oh we are. Do you have your sword?”

“Aye.” Killian nodded unsheathing his sword slowly.

“Well, that actually ties into something I’ve been meaning to tell you. It was going to be a sort of surprise for some time in the future. But Dad has been teaching me how to sword fight. Probably since a bit after we got back from the past. He even had the dwarves fashion me my own sword and scabbard.” Emma said, pulling it out from behind her back, a proud look on her face. 

Emma handed Killian her sword after tossing the scabbard to the side for him to admire. It was perfectly balanced for the savior and had a light carving on one side. When killian looked closer at the engraving, he realized that it was a beanstalk. The hilt of the sword was built in the same shape as her father’s but had a few small, sapphire and sea blue gems place near each curve so it wouldn’t inhibit the wielder.

“This is lovely, love. Who designed it?” Killian said as he handed it back to her.

“Actually it was a family project. Henry came up with the idea for the beanstalk and Mom put in the vote for the few gems. But it was Dad who said I should get a sword in the first place. A sword befitting any Charming royal, he put it.” Emma said proudly. “We’ve been meeting a few times a week to go over different strategies as well as techniques. It’s been a lot of fun to learn all the moves and feel my body work with the blade.”

“Well then, shall we? What are we dueling for, Swan?”

“Well, if I win. Henry can’t drive until he’s 15 and has his restricted. If you win, Henry will be allowed to take lessons once a week in the truck with multiple adult supervising him.” Emma spoke.

“That seems fair.”

And with those last three words, the couple began circling each other in preparation to fight. Emma knew enough to not be the first one to attack and slowly just stalked the circle, swinging the blade in her hand and felt it practically meld together with her and become an extension of her arm. 

Soon enough though, killian got tired of waiting for her to attack and went in for the first strike, raising the sword in a tall arc and bringing it over toward her left side while the sword was still swinging in her hand. Emma quickly recovered and swung the blade up in time to stop the blade and dodge the attack completely. Quickly using her smaller stature against him, Emma ducked under his arm and swung the sword in a way that should she actually strike him, the broad of the sword would slap his backside. But killian had recovered quicker than she planned from her retreat and had been able to swing his hook and sword up to block and catch Emma’s sword.

“Good Form.” He spoke, but then quickly went in for another strike, swinging the sword low towards her ankles.

“Oh yeah. I’m the daughter of Prince Charming. I think I can handle a sword fight.” Emma said, laughing, jumping back from the sword and moving to bring the hilt of the sword on to Killian’s head.

Killian had been just quick enough that he felt a brush of air breeze past his face as the sword fell in an arc from missing its intended target.

“Oh I’m sure you can, lass. But that doesn’t mean you can defeat a 300 year old pirate.” He said with a smirk, bringing his own sword and hook up to capture Emma’s sword between the two and pulled in a way to wrench it out of her hands. Throwing the sword to the ground, Killian began to stalk his way towards Emma, “Well then it looks like I’ve won this little duel” 

“Not quite.” Emma said with a smirk, extending her right hand out all the way where suddenly her sword rematerialized. “Didn’t I mention? I enchanted the sword so it would always return to me at a moment’s notice.”

Killian was awestruck at the ingenuity his lady love had put into her weapon of choice and quite proud with everything she knew would come in handy. 

“Well then. Let’s begin again.” Killian said, recovering quickly from his awe with another quick swing of the blade against hers.

The afternoon soon came and went with the ringing song of steel continuing to be heard through the air by the abandoned farm house as the pirate and his savior princess continued to spar and duel, neither one willing to surrender or admit defeat. Eventually however, David and Henry came upon them well after dinner time with a compromise of their own and burgers and cokes for the famished couple.


	13. I Will not Take My Love Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashipsguidingstar asked you: Prompt: Accidental pregnancy from a one night stand between friends? Pleaaaase? (And thank you!)

It had been two months and her monthly bleed had not come. She knew this could happen when she had brought him to her bed all those nights ago. And if Emma was honest with herself, she wasn’t all that ashamed with the result. Yes, a princess should not be pregnant out of wedlock, especially the crown princess. But Emma had still asked her lifelong best friend, Killian, to bed her and take her virginity. She had gotten the strait laced Lieutenant to agree by convincing him that should her parents actually marry her off to a prince through an alliance, that she wanted to have already lost it to someone that she cared for and knew and that cared for her as well as be gentle with her.

But what now? Killian had been away on a mission since a week after their night. Emma had missed him fiercely, but she reasoned as it being normal as she always missed him during his missions. But his mission just sat differently on her heart. And now that she was with child, it added even more weight on his absence.

A knock sounded, breaking Emma out of her thoughts. Seconds later, her mother, Snow, walked into the room.

“Emma, Sweetie. Are you alright? You missed breakfast.”

“I’m not really sure, mother.” Emma responded with a sigh.

“Tell you what, how about we call for some tea and biscuits and we can sit and talk. Tell me what’s on your mind?” Snow offered, signaling for a maid to fetch some food from the kitchen to ensure that her daughter actually ate.

Emma allowed her mother to lead her to the window seat that gave them a glorious view of the ocean and far off mountains. As Emma sat, she spied the empty docks down below and felt the familiar sharp pang in her chest. Feeling her mother squeeze her hand, Emma realized she must have sighed upon its sight as she looked up and into the comforting face of her mother. One that she had seen most of her life whenever she had nightmares or any other hurt that she needed her mother to sooth away. Soon a maid had come and went with the food, leaving the two women in their silence.

“Emma, sweetheart. Tell me. What is it?” Snow asked, trying to prompt her daughter in to speaking and confiding in her.

“I don’t know how to put this, but…I’m pregnant.” Emma said, very slowly and softly before looking down shyly, fearful of her mother’s reaction.

“And the father?” Snow asked.

Emma could not answer but only looked back up out at the docks and open sea, thinking of a kind smile, raven locks, and beautiful crystal blue eyes crinkling in laughter.

Snow chuckled, “I should have known. Lieutenant Jones, isn’t it?”

Emma turned back towards her mother, a look of shock and surprised across her face. Snow only continued.

“Emma, dear. Who else could have it been?”

“But, but. We’re just friends. I’m a princess. He doesn’t even like me in that way let alone know about the child.” Emma blustered.

“Emma, sweetie, you don’t even pay attention to the other princes and men that have visited the castle. Why do you think your father and I have never held a suitor ball for you or even talked to you about possible suitors for marriage in a political alliance.”

“Umm. Because you haven’t been approached with a deal you approve of. Because Daddy doesn’t want to host a ball. I don’t know.” Emma answered softly, unsure of where her mother was going with this.

“No dear. It’s because we would never force a child of ours to marry for an alliance when us ourselves married for love. You and your younger brothers will be allowed to search for love and allowed to marry for it. Besides, having seen you and Killian grow up, I know True Love when I see it. If anyone was to be your true love, my daughter. It would be Killian. You just haven’t been looking for it.”

Speechless, Emma could only sit there blinking in shock at her mother’s words. Killian, the straight laced Mr. Manners Lieutenant and best friend was her True Love?! 

“Also, did you honestly think that we wouldn’t find out about your night together a couple of months ago? Why do you think Killian was sent on a mission almost immediately after? Your father couldn’t handle your growing up. So he sent killian on that long mission.”

“Daddy is mad?” Emma squeaked at the mention of her father, the king.

“No, but it’s not easy to hear of your little girl growing up and being involved with men. We’ve always had our suspicions with the two of you and your possible romantic feelings. This just allowed us to test it. By separating the two of you after this development and seeing how it affected you. Actually, Captain Jones is in on it as well. He is the one keeping an eye on Killian while we watch over you.”

“Liam knows?!? Oh this is embarrassing.”

Snow pulled her daughter back on to the seat after she had risen in shock at the latest revelation. “The only thing Liam knows is that we suspected a change in feelings and wanted to see how the two of you would handle a long separation. He would only know of your shared night if Killian himself tells him. And I’d say that our little experiment has given the answers we sought. Emma, whenever Killian is away, you become much more wistful and not as vibrant. You spend your time watching the sea and reading. This mission especially. You miss him. And it’s not just because he’s your friend.”

Sensing that Emma probably needed time to think and process, Snow decided to take her leave but now without one last comment. “Emma. We do love you and all we want is for you to be happy, no matter if that is with a stable boy or a prince. If one day you wish to marry Killian, you will have our blessings. And this child is just that, a blessing to this family.”

Nodding to show that she had heard, Emma turned back to the window and the ocean to think.

Emma was floored by her mother’s revelations. How could she not have seen it? Emma had always been praised at having sharp wit and insight but yet now looking back how she could have missed the most basic of emotions. She was in love with Killian. She might have been for quite some time. Emma had always tried to reason away her missing him off as it being because he was her best friend, but her mother was right. There was always more to it. Why else would she have asked him to sleep with her? If Emma really thought about it and answered herself honestly. It was because the thought of being with anyone else scared and sickened her. It all made sense to Emma now. But that doesn’t change the fact that not only are they of different stations, but he is away on a mission and she is now pregnant with his child.

A child. How was she going to explain that to killian? Would he even want it? She knew her parents were alright with it and that they’d support her no matter what, but if Killian would leave her alone with his child. Emma didn’t know how she’d react. Probably not very well. Actually, she’d probably be heartbroken. But Emma didn’t want to take him away from the sea. She knew how much he loved the sea. By telling him she was pregnant, Emma knew he’d feel duty bound to stay here with her. Emma was conflicted and stayed that way for quite some time.

She was so wrapped up in thoughts that even though she was staring out into the ocean and mountains, she didn’t notice a familiar navy vessel return to its berth at the royal docks nor did she notice the multitude of navy men make their way up to the castle to report on their mission. Emma didn’t know that they had returned until a knock sounded at her door as well as a maid announcing the presence of a one Lieutenant Jones requesting to speak with her. Grabbing her robe, Emma bid the maid to let him enter and then dismissed them so the two could converse peacefully.

“Killian?! You’re back. I thought your mission wasn’t due to return for another few weeks.” Emma spoke shocked. “I’d embrace you, but I fear I’m a tad underdressed.” She added, smiling.

“Yes, my lady. The winds were very favorable on both journeys, allowing the Jewel to return home much sooner. I didn’t see you in the court room upon our arrival so I thought I’d check in to make sure you are well. Your mother seemed perfectly fine with it, said she had something to discuss with Liam anyway.” Killian spoke, a soft smile gracing his features.

“Actually, there’s something I need to talk to you about. Let’s sit.” Emma said, running a nervous hand through her hair, realizing it was better to tell him now than later. And she realized she had quite a bit to tell him.

“Is everything alright lass?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Please let’s sit and we can talk.”

Sitting on the same window seat as she had with her mother, Emma sat next to her best friend of so long and looked back out to the sea to try and gather her many thoughts.

“How was your trip?”

“Lass, we know that’s not what you wanted to talk about. Please. Emma, what’s wrong? Did I do something? I know my departure was sudden but your father—“

“Killian I’m pregnant.” Emma said quickly, interrupting him.

Killian just sat there open mouthed in shock. 

“Pregnant? Is… is it mine?”

“Mhmm. It’s yours alright. Killian I’ve never been with anyone but you. Our night together before your mission has been my only time. That kinda brings me to my other revelation. I’ve never been with anyone but you and I don’t want to be with anyone else. Killian, I actually care for you more than just a friend. I don’t know why it too k me so long to realize it. I don’t care about your station, I just care about you, and I really do. And I’m not ashamed at all to be pregnant, and my parents already know and are okay with it and –“

Killian pulled Emma to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips to stop her rambling. After a moment, Killian pulled back but only slightly, keeping Emma in his arms and resting his forehead against hers.

“Emma, lass. I’m overwhelmed with happiness right now. Not only have you finally opened your eyes to your feelings but you’ve made me the happiest man by telling me I’m going to be a father. I’ll never leave you or the babe. This I swear to you. Oh Emma, I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I just didn’t know how to tell you.” Killian spoke in a soft and reverent tone, caressing her cheek with one hand, his thumb slowly tracing over the apple of her cheek while his other hand traces circle on her back before making its way to her stomach.

Emma just smiled softly matching his reverent tone with one of her own, “There’s nothing to feel yet. I’m only 2 months. It’s probably no bigger than a bean at this point.”

“Then it’s our little magic bean.”


	14. This Bloody Glaciated Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt Meme (Page number of random book, page was 20) Line- The cold was so intense he was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up - he opened his eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around unseeing. from Harry Potter & The Order of the Phoenix by J.K. Rowling

Elsa had been here for a few days now and the worst thing to have happened was that she decided to take a few hostages on her first visit to the little town. Among those hostages were a confused outlaw, a peeved prince and an overly disgruntled pirate who apparently decided that everyone in the vicinity would be privy to his vast range of curse words and other creative vocabulary upon waking.

Killian continued to shout and curse during the first day of his imprisonment much to the chagrin of the other two who knew they would be rescued and figured it’d waste energy to cause a disturbance. Apparently a 300 year old pirate did not share in these musings.So the outlaw and prince let the pirate cause a fuss, better the attention on him than them. What they did not plan for was for Elsa to return and then subsequently knock Killian out and drag him away.

When he awoke once more, it was in his own prison but htis time much darker and much colder than before. A voice called out through some hole that know his savior would never find him, no matter how much shouting he did. All Killian knew was that this room was much colder and was darker than the deepest depths of the sea. And so Killian waited and waited, occasionally being taunted by Elsa or brought food by a servant.The latter of whom were never seen, only pushing his daily meal through a small hole in one of the walls.

Some time later,Killian was aroused from a dreamless sleep to a blinding light. After blinking and readjusting, Killian was ecstatic to see his blonde savior hovering above him with a concerned look on her face, but he could also see the undying love and worry she had for him painted through deep circles under her eyes and worry wrinkles imbedded in her brow that spoke of many furrowed thoughts and sleepless nights. The biggest difference Killian noticed was that he immediately felt warmer in her presence. All the cold was washed away.


	15. Battle Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Librarian Prompt #2 pg 350 "I’ll get this next group of soldiers to follow me around the corridor, and then let Cody goad them into firing across the filed at him." - Steelheart by Brandon Sanderson

"Dave i need you to cover me while i bring this next group to follow me. That way we can get Robin into goad them into firing across the plain." Killian spoke into the ear piece he and the others were wearing during this event.

"Roger. I’ll cover. I think Will was going to cover Robin anyway. I’m not sure where Viktor or Jefferson are at the moment. We can only hope one is covering the other." He heard David respond.

Killian then quickly turned, looking over one of the bunkers he was hiding behind and ran one direction, running directly in what he though was the line of sight of the group he needed to follow him. Dodging any sound he heard of a projectile being fired in his vicinity, Killian swerved and lead toward where he knew Robin was hiding, the tell tale sound of the pellets flying past his ear.

"Alright, Killian. There’s a hallway you can swerve into to get away. I’ll fire on them and get them to get the others in the crossfire." Robin’s voice suddenly spoke up in his ear. Killian nodded and immediately noticed the hallway that Robin had pointed out. Had he not been looking for it, Killian would have missed it completely.

Ducking into the hallway just in time, Killian immediately heard the sounds of Robin’s pellets hitting a wall near him and the return fire of the group of girls he got to follow him. Soon many loud feminine groans filled the air of the paint ball arena as the boys tactic to get the girls to some how take each other out worked.

Soon one particular feminine voice rang out over the others, “Alright, whose wise idea was this? Game is over. All out. And if i find out it was the pirates. He’s going to be on the couch for a week.” The latter part of that sentence spoken softer, Killian only able to over hear it because he was quickly approaching the group of girls that contained Emma along with Belle and Ariel.

Who knew Paintball could be this fun?


	16. You brought out my best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Librarian Prompt #3 pg 162 He didn’t know what his ‘best’ was. The truth was, he’d never bothered to find out. - Warbreaker, Brandon Sanderson

As Killian stood there with Robin and Viktor beside him, he continued to bounce nervously on his heels as he waited for her to appear.

"Will you please calm down? You’re making me nervous and i’ve already done this. Twice." robin said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder to stop the bouncing.

"Sorry mate. Just want to see her."

"And you will. Look here come the bridesmaids." Robin reassured him as the music changed to alert the processional of the few bridesmaids Emma had. He watched as Snow, then Regina, and finally Ruby, her maid of honor, glided toward them all visions in red.

Then of course came the moment of truth. He watched as the crowd stood as the Wedding march song began ringing through the church. As Killian looked up, he felt the breath get sucked away from him and his heart stop beating.

There gliding as graceful as her name, came Emma escorted by her father. She was a vision in white and ivory. A lace illusion neckline that spread out into an a-line almost ball gown skirt. She had a red ribbon wrapped around her waist, matching the color of her bridesmaids dress and her golden curls were done in up in a way that they were set in a waterfall down her back with a few tendrils framing her face. To Killian, she seemed to be an angel sent from heaven.

When she finally arrived, after what Killian though was too long of a wait, he grasped her hands with both of his, a nice surprise gift from Rumpelstiltskin himself, as David walked to take his place along his groomsmen beside Viktor and Robin.

"Hello love." he whispered, a brilliant smile painted along his face.

"Hi" Emma responded, a mirror image smile accompanying her words as they turned to listen to the priest.

Soon it came time for the vows, which they had both agreed to do themselves.

"Killian if you would." the priest spoke, giving the floor to the pirate.

"Emma love, when we met i was cold and unfeeling. i was harsh and cruel and revenge ridden. There’s the old saying in all the worlds to be your best, but the truth was until i met you, i didn’t know what my best was. Because it’s you, my love, that makes me want to be a better man. You make me want to be my best and lead me toward the light. Emma, not only are you the savior of this town, but you’re my own personal savior. For you brought this pirate out of a pit of despair and bad decisions and brought him into the light making him become the best he could be. I have always loved you and i will love you til the end of the world or time." Killian spoke, squeezing her hands as he vowed to love her to the end of eternity.

Emma, thankful for her world’s invention of waterproof make up, smiled through her tears before beginning on her own vows.

"Killian, for so long, i thought i was unloved and incapable of being able to have anyone or anything especially a happy ending. I was the one who was always left behind. But all it took was for a few people to change my life’s perspective, especially you, my pirate. You made me see that my home has been here all along. You broke down all my walls and you brought me home, but most importantly you ARE my home. I always knew this deep down, but was too afraid to admit it. But i’m not afraid anymore. I love you Killian Jones and I will love you for as long as the fates allow."

The rest of the wedding went by in a blur up until the priest declared them married and allowed them to kiss, barely getting the words finished before Killian pulled Emma into his arms and kissed her as passionately as he could manage while still maintaining a chasteness about it as both her parents were near by and they were in front of all of their family and friends.

Finally pulling back,Killian gave her one last peck on the lips while whispering, ” I love you, Emma Jones."


	17. Should I stay or should i go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blancacsouat asked you: Prompt: After 3x19, Hook is angry and hurt and wants to leave Storybrooke. Emma have to try hard to convince him to stay! Thanks!;)

As he watched them walk off, Killian couldn't help but be angry. He had lost the trust of the one person that mattered most to him and had put her boy in harm's way when he was trying to protect him. Now he didn't know what to do. Emma and her parents didn't trust him and considered him a liar. All because her bloody parents had to take one statement upon their arrival a few weeks ago and change it.

He had only said he assumed the note was from them as the message came with a bleeding bird. Who else would send a damn note with a bloody bird? Killian didn't know what else he could do. He was always standing by her side and building her up and yet he makes one mistake and all that trust he worked to build just gone, in an instance. Maybe he should just leave. It's not like he's wanted here.

"Captain, are you alright?" Smee's voice broke through his brooding.

Killian looked over toward the small man with the red cap who was approaching. "Aye Mr. Smee. Just thinking it may actually be prudent to ship off. The witch is distracted at the moment. We may have ourselves a perfect window of opportunity."

"But captain. I thought you were quite adamant about staying. What's changed, captain?"

"Nothing Mr. Smee. It's just been revealed to me that perhaps I don't have a real reason to stay. I think it's high time we take to the sea, don't you think Mr. Smee" Killian snapped before stalking off.

Unbeknownst to Killian, Smee had become quite the observant first mate and had not only seen the interaction between his captain and the blonde savior that day he had approached Hook at the dock, knowing that Hook was quite infatuated with her, Smee had also seen and overheard some of the interaction between the Captain and the royal family. Smee knew that Hook was just angry, having been on the receiving side of his anger a few times in the past few centuries, and that in time he would regret leaving if they were to truly set sail soon. Smee knew what he had to do. He had to find the savior and tell her about the Captain's new plans. Maybe she could convince him that perhaps Storybrooke was where they were needed. Because right now, even Smee was unsure as to where he and the other crew members really belonged, especially his dejected captain who had given up so much.

The first place Smee checked was the Diner but it was practically empty. After asking the tall brunette waitress about the where-abouts of the savior, she said she had heard that Henry, who had recently regained his memories as well as the rest of the town, wanted to pay respect to his father. Then heading toward the graveyard, Smee arrived just as the family was jumping into their varying vehicles. It was only seconds before Smee figured out where they were going. As the brown truck of the prince's passed by, Smee could hear the loud shrieking of the pregnant princess and deduced they may be headed toward the hospital.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, seeing as he was running to all these places. Smee immediately took off for the hospital, hoping he would be able to find Emma with enough time to talk to her into talking to the Captain. Arriving and heading toward the area he heard some murmuring and panting from, Smee immediately spotted the blonde savior and approached her.

"Emma" he called out as he approached.

"Yeah? Smee, right?" she spoke, clearly still annoyed at the other pirate she knew as there was sharpness to her words.

"Aye, I need your help. It's the Captain. He wants to leave."

"Hook wants to leave?" Emma interrupted, a shocked look painting her face momentarily before she schooled her features into a neutral look. "Why does that involve me or my help?"

"Because I know he'll regret it in days to come. He's upset and angry about the events that transpired today and thinks it's time for him to just leave. But I've seen him like this before; he's not thinking clearly and just a few days ago he was adamant about staying, threateningly adamant actually. So please, I just need you to talk to him. Because honestly, the best place for him is here." Smee spoke quickly, trying to convince Emma to talk to him.

Emma thought for a few moments, while keeping a neutral face her eyes began giving away her emotions. She was scared he was leaving her but yet still mad about the decisions he had made concerning her son.

"Mom, you need to go after her." Henry's voice drifting over to the duo. "He was just trying to keep me safe and honestly was probably just stalling for more time. He wasn't to blame. I was going to steal the bug and drive to New York. He stopped me and was finding me a safer way while stalling until you clearly would have found me. Killian didn't do anything wrong. You need to go talk to him."

Emma looked at her son and nodded before turning to the smaller pirate. "Where is he?"

"Probably at the docks." Smee replied.

"Henry, stay here with Regina and David. They'll keep you safe." Emma said shortly before running to her bug and driving off, headed to the docks hoping that she wasn't too late.

Emma pulled up to the docks and practically jumped out of her car, looking for the familiar black coat that signaled where the pirate would be. Not spotting it, she immediately ran to the boat house to see if he was there or if she could at least pick up a trail indicating where he may be now.

After exiting the boat house through the exit that led towards the docked boats, Emma suddenly saw a flash of dark leather upon one of the boats near her. Quickly making towards that boat, Emma kept an eye out to see if that was indeed Killian on the boat. Arriving and boarding in a flash, Emma looked up towards the helm of the boat and there standing by the wheel was the pirate she knew with his back to her.

"Hook" Emma called out as she slowly approached.

Killian turned and was surprised to see Emma here, "What do you want lass? Come to yell at me some more?" he spat at her.

Emma stopped, stunned at his words. Thinking back to how she and her parents had recently treated him, Emma realized that his words were well deserved. She then thought back to that first night here when they had gathered and discussed him knowing to come; he had said he only assumed it was her parents as the message came via aviary mail.

"Okay, that was deserved. Look, we were wrong to jump to conclusions. But that doesn't change the fact that you were planning on shipping my son off without telling me." Emma said, from her place on the lower deck.

"He was stealing your car, Swan. What was I supposed to do? Watch him drive away poorly?"

"You could have just grabbed him and found us. You could have called me and told me what happened. You could have at least asked."

"Well I didn't. I was just trying to protect the boy. Zelena had threatened him multiple times as well as the rest of your family. I had to do something." Killian said, sighing and turning to look out at the sea, the anger seeping out of his voice and leaving the sound of a man who had given up and was tired.

"I know. Henry told me. But what I want to know is why you plan on leaving? Are you really going to leave us?" Emma asked, the real question lying unsaid as well as its entire context. Are you really going to leave me? Just like everyone else. Her eyes giving it all away, how else could Killian read her so easily.

"There's nothing else for me here, Emma. No one needs a stupid pirate. No one trusts me. No one wants me here. I thought it high time I explore the world that is apparently now my home, unless someone else curses the lot of us to go to some other land." Killian spoke to the sea, never looking to Emma. Knowing if he did, he wouldn't be able to hold up the very thin resolve he has with the decision to leave.

"You know that's not true, Killian." Emma spoke, her voice much louder than normal. Killian spun and saw that she was right next to him. He somehow missed her approaching, too distracted by his brooding thoughts.

"Is that so, swan? Tell me. How is that not true? You and your parents don't trust me, which means this entire town doesn't trust me. Most of them already didn't in the first place. I'm just the scum pirate that brought Cora here and hurt Belle."

"You also brought me here. You came back to help save Henry. And I do trust you. Do you know who told me you were leaving? Smee. The guy who was a rat. He came and found me and asked me to stop you. He wants you here. Killian I don't want you to leave. Henry doesn't want you to leave. My dad, though he may be angry right now, will see what I see as well. That we misjudged you and reacted badly at the revelation of Zelena's curse as well as that you had only assumed that note was from my mother. He needs friends besides the dwarves and that's you. So that's at least four of us who don't want you to leave. So please, stay." Emma said, turning to leave with her last statement. She had said all she had to say and if he still wanted to leave them, leave her after that. She didn't know what else she could do.

She was just walking down the plank when she heard three little words that made her heart soar.

"As you wish."


	18. Chase the Midnight Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: Emma is joking around and decides to put on Killian's pirate gear and hook and pretends to be him. cue lots of cute and fluffy stuff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No, you cannot convince me to call the kid by his OUAT canon name, this is my fanon name for him and this it shall stay. Just be happy I’m not naming him after some hero of a random book like Warbreaker, he could be named Lightsong

‘Where is that-Aha’ Emma was thinking as she was rifling through the closet. She was looking for some old boxes that she had stuffed in the back when she had moved into the new apartment. Now here she was a few weeks later needing to find that one specific box that she kept some of her finer jewelry in that she had promised Ruby she could borrow for an evening out with her doctor. But as Emma pulled out said box, something else catches her eye next to her few boxes, a gleam of the bedroom light reflecting off of something silver and possibly curved. 

After placing her box to the side to give Ruby later, Emma went back into the closet to pull out this hidden treasure. To her surprise, it was Killian’s hook. She knew he had been wearing the fake hand more often just around town, especially around her parents and her baby brother, Graham, just to be more cautious. But she didn’t know that he had put it away completely, Emma had assumed that it was in his bedside table. As Emma stood, killian’s coat that was hanging on the vanity chair nearby caught her eye. ‘Hmmm’

~*~*~*~

When Killian arrived home later that afternoon from babysitting the baby royal the first thing he heard upon entering the apartment was loud and boisterous laughter.

“Emma, Henry?” He called out to see who was home.

Soon his internal question was answered as Henry came running up to him with a bright and wide smile on his face, the laughter still alight in his eyes.

“Killian, Hey! You’re home! Wait ‘til you see what Mom’s done.” Henry said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the lounge that was around the corner.

“Alright, lad. What trouble has your mother gotten into that requires a pirate’s attention.”

“Oh no trouble. Just a bit of fun, Captain” Emma’s voice carried over as the two boys entered the lounge.

When Killian looked towards where he heard his love’s voice come from, what he saw made his breath stop. There was his lady love in full pirate regalia, but not just any pirate but his own pirate clothes. She had even found his hook and was holding it at an angle that showed she had not mastered how exactly to put the contraption on as well as the fact she actually has her left hand. So there she stood in front of him in his leather coat, which he flattered her greatly even if a bit big on her, dark eyeliner making her evergreen eyes pop even more.

“Well what do we have here, swan?” Killian asked.

“That’s Captain Swan to you, pirate. And we’re just having some fun.” Emma said smiling brightly, as she pulled out a small wooden sword from by her side.

“Well, apologies Captain Swan. Permission to come aboard?” Killian asked a smirk on his face as he dropped into a low and over the top bow of respect.

“I dunno. First mate Henry, what do you think? Should we let this scaly wag pirate into our safe place of harbor?”

“I think we should test him, Captain Swan. Make him fetch some sustenance and prove his worth.” Henry piped up, clearly having the time of his life.

“Aye, that’s a good idea lad. Sailor you may stand and join us, only if you fetch us Granny’s including dessert. Do you understand these orders, sailor?” Emma ordered, turning back to the hunched pirate.

“Yes, captain. I understand.” Killian said, standing with a smirk as well as a wink for Emma so that she knew this would not go unnoticed later that evening.

“Well then off you go. The crew is getting hungrier by the minute.”


	19. I'm Just a Fool for You Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Emma is pregnant. Due to some complications she need a lot of rest. Killian is there to be sure of this. Overprotective and adorable Killian. Thanks

Emma couldn’t believe it. Not only did she go through a false labor pains but her overprotective husband had rushed them to the hospital even after the few pains she had had stopped. Now she is stuck on bed rest for the next two months. She had already cut back on her work greatly by switching to desk work a few months ago, mostly because her family had guilt tripped her early on to the agreement to switch upon revelation of the gender of the baby. Upon arriving home, Killian didn’t even let her walk up the stairs to their apartment, demanding to carry her and their unborn child all the way to their bedroom.

Of course Emma wasn’t truly mad at Killian or the situation. How could she be? She was pregnant with a child that will be a product of True Love just like her. She was married to the most adorable pirate, who upon learning of her pregnancy had started crying and immediately began reading every pregnancy book known to man to prepare. He was overprotective at times but in a way that he would still back off when he could tell she really needed space, something her mother was still learning.

The one thing that had caused her to really be peeved at the situation was really a petty one if Emma thought about it, her baby shower. Ruby, her mom, and she had been planning it for a couple months now. It was supposed to be in two weeks and a rather grand event to which the whole town was invited. This event was gonna be her last event before herself initiated bed rest would have started. It had been a compromise between her and Killian. He had wanted her to have gotten off her feet a few weeks ago during her sixth month where as she would have worked and been up and around all the way to the day of their child’s birth. Instead they came up with a compromise that at 6 weeks before the expected due date she would go on bed rest after being on desk work for a few months. But of course, their son had his own opinion in the debate, forcing her hand at the new date of Right Now. But with the forced bed rest meant her baby shower either had to be changed, cancelled, or moved until after the birth. All three of which were options that Emma wasn’t happy with and would just mean stress.

“Emma love, is there anything I can get you?” Killian called out to her the next morning, the first true day of her ‘sentence’.

Emma looked up from the book she had decided to start reading, one of many, to see her husband standing by the archway of their room, more like hovering.

“No, Killian. I’m alright. Did Ruby or Mom call regarding cancelling the shower?” Emma asked, having texted them the night before.

Killian approached and sat down on the bed next to her, “No love. They didn’t. Are you sure you want to cancel it?”

“What else can I do, Killian? I’m not allowed to get up and leave the apartment. But I don’t want to change it so we hold it here but that means less people can come. I don’t want to postpone it ‘til after he’s born because that’s not a real baby shower. Canceling it just seemed like the easiest option.” Emma said, putting the book down and looking at her swollen stomach and rubbing small circles on it while she talked to Killian.

“Alright, lass. I just know you were really looking forward to this shower event.”

“I was, but the little pirate’s health is more important.”

“As is your happiness, my love. Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you?”

“Just be here, Killian.”

“As you wish, beloved.” Killian said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close with his hand resting softly on her stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*10 days later

“Emma, lass. Wake up. There are some people here to see you.” Killian whispered, speaking into his wife’s ear to wake her from an afternoon nap she was in the middle of taking.

“Who’s here Killian?” Emma asked groggily, the sleep coloring her voice.

“Ruby and Snow love. They have something they wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay. Send them in, I guess. Not much else I can do really.”

As if hearing her words and most likely Ruby did, the two dark haired women entered with bright, almost conspiratorial smiles on their faces.

“Hey there almost mommy, How’s bed rest treating ya?” Ruby asked, plopping down at the end of the bed.

“Oh just fine. Just busy doing nothing. How’s the real world?”

“Quite busy. We’ve been busy planning something and it’s been decided it’s time to let you in on a little secret.” Ruby said, her smile turning absolutely secretive, making Emma suspicious.

“What did you do?” Emma asked, looking between her husband, mother, and best friend.

“Well what we did not do is cancel your baby shower. Killian told us how much you were looking forward to it so we decided to change it a bit. Before you get your panties in a twist, we think you’ll enjoy this idea. First things first, it’s today and secondly instead of bringing it to you, we’re bringing you to it. Now put a cuter shirt on and we’ll tell you how you’re getting there.”

Emma just sat there flabbergasted. She had thought they had cancelled the shower sometime last week after her bed rest had been announced. Turning to her husband, who was approaching with one of her shirts to help her change, Emma spoke, “Did you know about this?”

“Aye love. I actually helped plan a little.” Killian said smiling as he helped her switch shirts before helping her get out of the bed.

“Alright Emma. Here’s how it’s gonna be. Killian is gonna carry you to the ground and then we’re gonna go for a little ride.” Ruby said as the married couple entered the living room.

“Um okay. Where’s the shower?” Emma said as Killian bent down to scoop her up into his arms. “You sure you can carry me with this extra weight?” she whispered to killian as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leant her head on his shoulder.

“You don’t get to know, lass. And don’t worry; I’d never drop such precious cargo.” Killian spoke before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead as he followed Ruby and Snow out and down the stairs from their second floor apartment.

The next sight was what floored Emma completely. There on the street was another bed, but this time with wheels.

“You have got to be kidding me?”

“Well the doctor said bed rest and that’s what you’re gonna get.” Ruby said with a giant smile.

“Emma sweetie, we just want you to get everything you wanted during this pregnancy and we all know how disappointed you were for having to possibly cancel that shower. So Ruby and I wanted to do this for you.” Her mother said, turning to her with that soft smile full of love that Emma was finally used to seeing on her mother’s face.

“I-I can’t believe it. This is so amazing.”

Killian then put Emma in the bed with a soft kiss on the lips before he, Ruby and Snow gathered around the bed and started pushing it down the street towards the town centre. Soon though, they took a turn away from the main area of town in favor of heading to the docks. After having a car need to stop on their way and watching her mother stop and yell at the driver for various reasons then soon arrived at what looked to be the boat house. The doors were swung open and Killian and Ruby pushed her bed in as Emma took in all of her surroundings.

There in the boat house was most of the town including the dwarves, Robin, Regina, Henry, Jefferson, Granny the fairy nuns, her father, Belle and just other towns folk that Emma knew and loved all standing there with smiles and welcoming her to a baby shower. On the wall was a banner welcoming and congratulating for the newest Royal Prince to the family. Emma was flabbergasted at the turn out. 

Soon the party was up and running and Emma was over the moon. There was a table off to the side with all the presents that people had brought for them and Granny had made an amazing spread of different foods as well as a gorgeous cake that had an amazing replica of her family’s castle on the top that had made her mother cry when she brought it out as well as different maritime pictures on the sides. In another spot was a place for guests to guess what the name of the baby would be with the most popular being David, voted by surprise surprise her father, and Liam that Henry had picked to the slight blubbering of his step father.

Killian never left her side during the shower, always with one arm or hand around her shoulder or softly caressing her stomach. They occasionally had townsfolk come up to congratulate them personally, or ask how Emma was feeling with her bed rest sentence. Henry was also a constant companion since he had spent the last week with Regina and today was starting her week with them.

Even during the party, Killian would constantly check on her asking if she needed water or something to eat or if she was tired. It made her love him even more; she’d occasionally press a soft kiss to his shoulder or just curl up closer to him during the party. Emma knew he was worried and most of the time she loved his protective side, even if she refused to admit it. But looking around at her surroundings and family and friends, Emma knew that this was the happy ending she was meant to have.


	20. Because it Goes On & On & On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almister12 said: I have a CS Prompt: How about Emma is pregnant and Killianha s up all night thinking about it every night since they found out. He thinks Emma doesn't know, but she does and is worried, but doesn't know how to confront him about it. Fluffiness is the best :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt used for CS AU Week Day 2- Future!CS

The bed groaned slightly as Emma awoke to the feeling of a pressure being relieved on the other side. Emma would have ignored it and gone back to sleep, but this was the 5th time this week it’s happened. Every night since they had come home from their 3 month scan and Dr. Whale had told them there were not one but two babies coming. Now that Emma thought about it, she saw the signs coming between her nausea seeming much worse than her pregnancy with Henry and she seemed to have gained the most obvious sign of a growing belly much sooner than it should have appeared. But that still didn’t stop from the shock happening at the appointment, especially for Killian.

Ever since her appointment, late at night, once he assumed Emma had fallen into a deep sleep, Killian would rise and make his way to the living room. Only to make a cup of tea and sit and think while staring into nothing or would pace around the living room for a few hours. What exactly he was thinking about, Emma was unsure though if she had to hazard a guess it was her and the pregnancy. 

After a few nights of this, Emma brought his nightly broodings to her father who reminded her that Killian was not just of the Enchanted Forest but did not have the unseen blessing of the curse granted understanding of the science of this world. Her father reminded her that in the Enchanted Forest, pregnancy could sometimes be harmful and even deadly, and that more often than not the reported deaths of women giving birth were causes of a multiple pregnancy. If Emma thought about it even more, Killian was also from 300 years older Enchanted Forest with even less safe technology. 

Emma had decided to let him having his nights, assuming eventually he would either bring it to her attention or he’d see that she was okay and would return to sleeping through the night. But as the number of nights to where the safe warmth that his arms provided disappeared for a few hours grew, Emma knew she’d have to say something. She didn’t want him to suffer anymore.

After being awaken and realizing this was now the fourteenth night in a row that Killian awoke, she decided to join him. Gathering a blanket around her shoulders, Emma padded out to the living to see her true love and husband sitting on the couch with a mug in his hands and his brilliant blue eyes staring a hole in the rug.

“Killian, are you alright?” Emma spoke softly, trying not to startle him with her presence.

“I thought you were sleeping love, you need your rest.” Killian deflected, putting the mug on the table before looking to her.

“So do you, Killian. Now please, tell me what’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing, Swan. I promise.”

“You can’t lie to me, Killian. And you know its Jones now.”Emma said, sitting on the couch next to him.

“Aye, but you’ll always be my Swan.” Killian said softly, the fondness in his eyes barely masking the weariness of little sleep and the worry of whatever was weighing down on his mind.

“Killian please. I know you’ve been not sleeping. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“I didn’t want to worry you, love.”

“Please, tell me what’s wrong? Is it the babies?”

“Not exactly, love.”

“Are you sure? I talked to David last week. He said you might be worried since you aren’t as familiar with the technology here, especially since we’re having twins.”

“Lass, I’m bloody terrified. I’ve already lost so many people in my life and from where and when I come from, very few women lived post child birth if there was more than one babe. Hell, love, even just a single birth pregnancy had a risk of death. My own mother was a midwife at many births during my younger years. The amount of deaths she saw was quite a feat. Every time she assisted a birth to where either the mother or the babe perished, I remember her coming home and hugging me and Liam tightly.

“I was already worried about your pregnancy but I trusted in the science of this world and your health to keep you safe when I thought there was just one babe. But to hear of there being two, I’m sorry love, but that terrified me. I couldn’t shake the fear I’d lose you and our children. I can’t lose you Emma, I just can’t. I wouldn’t be able to go on. I know that this world has all these technologies, but forgive this old pirate. I just couldn’t shake these old feelings.” Killian confessed to her, taking her hand as he spoke.

Emma felt her heart go out for her pirate, trying to be so strong and fearless for her. When he finished speaking, Emma stood and then shifted to sit in his lap while taking his face in her hands as his arms wrapped around her waist, hand and hook resting softly on her lower back. Softly caressing his cheeks and raising his eyes to look to hers, Emma looked to see the fear in his eyes but nothing could quell the overwhelming love in his eyes as well.

“Killian, look at me. I’m safe, I’m healthy, I love you and I won’t leave you. It’s okay to be scared. But please, tell me when you are. We’re in this together.” She said softly, her thumbs running light circles on his cheeks as his own did the same movements on her back.

“I love you too, Emma. And I want you here with me for a long time. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. You just had enough on your plate; I didn’t want to add the unneeded worries of a pirate to it.”

“I know, Killian I know.” Emma said, a yawn breaking her words up.

“Let’s get you to bed, Love. The little ones will need plenty of it to grow nice and big.” Killian said smiling, going to lift her up in his arms.

Emma squirmed to get him to put her back down. “Killian wait, I wanted to show you something.” She said, getting up to grab something from her purse. “When I went to talk to Dad last week, he gave me something. It’s a family heirloom actually, as it belonged to my grandmother, Ruth, and her family. It can detect the gender of your children. I thought maybe we could see what we were having. That is if you want to?” she explained as she pulled the silver pendant out.

“That sounds lovely, love. How does it work?”

“Well, I know we’re supposed to hang it above my palm and then if it swings north to south it’s a boy and if it swings east to west it’s a girl.” Emma said as she sat back down next to Killian, placing the pendant in his open hand.

Killian then did as she explained, and hung the silver necklace over his wife’s palm, watched and waited. The pendant started swinging back in forth for a few moments before stopping and then suddenly started swinging back and forth in the other direction.

“What does that mean, love?” Killian asked, confused.

“I think it means we are having one of each. I mean we are having two babies, so it had to tell the sex of both of them. We’re having a boy and a girl, Killian.” Emma said, smiling.

“Both?”

“Yeah, both.”

Killian laughed and picked up Emma, spinning around in a circle. He then swung down to pull Emma’s legs up to their chests so he was carrying her bridal style before walking towards their bedroom.

“Now it’s time for bed, love. Our little prince and princess need sleep, as do you, my princess savior.” Killian said softly, kissing her on the temple before laying her down on their bed and pulling the covers over her.

“You need to sleep too, Killian.” Emma said, sitting up as she watched Killian make his way towards the door.

“I know, love. I’m just going to put the mug in the sink.” 

“Okay. Just come back soon, okay?”

“As you wish my love” Killian said softly, before grabbing his mug of tea to place in the sink. He then returned to his sleeping beauty that had already fallen asleep once more. As he climbed in and resettled, Emma turned towards his warmth and wrapped her body around his, a soft sigh leaving her lips.


	21. You Could Be My Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you: Au where Killian and Emma have office cubicles next to each other(and secretly have crushes on the other) and get locked in one night working late(fluffy fluff fluff please) CS AU WEEK DAY 3

“Swan, I was wondering if you looked at that manuscript I sent you last week yet?” the Irish voice asked through the phone. Emma just rolled her eyes at the antics of her co-worker. Placing the phone on the desk so it wouldn’t hang up, Emma rose and walked over to the wall on the right. 

Banging on it hard, Emma shouted, “You really couldn’t just come over and ask, Jones?” before turning around and sitting down at her desk as she picked up the phone to hear laughter on the other end. “I started it. You do realize I have my own manuscripts and authors to edit right now. It’s the busiest season right now. Why did you send it to me in the first place?”

“Because Regina asked me to. She wants both of us to edit and publish it. It’s a novel by multiple authors, one under your jurisdiction and the other, under mine. I’m surprised you haven’t heard about it yet.” Killian responded pulling up the email he had received from their boss and owner of their company, Regina mills, last week.

“I’ve been staying off unneeded technology and there’s always a possibility Regina didn’t tell me. I’ve had a really important project that was in its final stages I’ve been concentrating on. I didn’t realize it was a collaboration project. I’ll get to it soon. Promise.” Emma spoke, her concentration

“Thanks Swan. I’m heading to lunch with a few others, want to join us?”

“No. I’ve got plenty to do and I packed a lunch.” Emma said before hanging up, feeling a small twinge of disappointment in her gut that disappeared quickly as Emma looked at the stack of papers on her desk that needed editing and reviewing by tomorrow afternoon. 

After finally putting her red pen down for the final time, Emma stood to stretch. After stretching her abused hands and neck from hours sitting at a desk, Emma turned her phone and computer back on so she could take a look at some e-mails before heading home for the evening. But something caught her eye, it was the time. 8:45 pm. That can’t be right. She had only been working for a few hours. But as Emma looked to her phone, she saw that as the messages came in, the time coalesced with the one on her computer.

Deciding she had clearly been here longer than needed and to leave early the next day, Emma put the manuscripts she was going to look at next; including the one Killian had given her, away into her bag and headed toward the door. After locking her own office door, Emma worked her way past desks and other offices and down the stairs only to see that she was not alone at the front entrance of the building.

“Ah, Swan. Should have known you were still here? Bad news, the door is locked, And to make matters worse, there isn’t a cleaning scheduled for the night so we’re here ‘til morning.” Killian said, smirking, clearly not as disappointed with the development as Emma is.

“Locked? Did you try calling someone?” Emma asked, walking up to the door and jiggling it anyway.

“Of course I called someone, Emma. I called her majesty herself, Regina Mills. She’s the one who told me that under no uncertain terms were we to break anything in attempt of leaving and that we are to wait until 7 am tomorrow morning when she and a few other employees arrive for work.”

After cursing under her breath, Emma looked toward the tall, raven haired man. “Well now what?”

“Haven’t a clue, Swan. Seeing as I have not eaten,” a stomach rumble from Emma interrupted him, “and it seems you haven’t either. I was going to suggest perusing the provisions in the refrigerator in the editor’s break room. Perhaps Regina or Graham left something tasty in there.”

Emma shrugged, “Yeah alright. Lead the way.”

The duo made their way back to their floor, dropping their bags off in their own respective offices and then reconvened at the break room the executives, editors, and publishers shared. Upon opening the fridge, Emma was surprised to see just how much food was there. Not many people used the fridge in this break room as most of the editors would go out to eat or pack a lunch to eat at the desk so as to keep working while eating.

“Quite the haul we have here, eh Swan? Killian commented as they looked.

“Looks like a regular smorgasbord, generously provided by Regina, Graham and Ruby. Do you want the brownies, the BLT with avocado, the barbecue ribs, or the soup?” Emma asked, looking at the different options.

“Well what would you like, love?” 

“I was gonna go for the BLT, but what do you want?”

“The ribs will work nicely, lass. Thank you.” Killian said as they grab their meals and some plates to heat them up.

“So Swan, have you looked at it yet?”Killian teased as they sat to eat.

“Jones it’s been like 6 hours since you’ve last asked. Will you give me some more time than that?” 

“Nah. Thought I’d just push you to read it as soon as possible. You know me, Good form and all.” 

“Ah yes, Killian Jones the Good Form editor. I have looked at a few bits. Once Upon a Story by David Nolan and Mary-Margaret Blanchard. Why am I not surprised it’s them? The real life fairy tale couple.” Emma said smiling. “After reading the authors, I was even more surprised that David didn’t tell his foster sister. Or that Mary Margaret was able to keep it a secret.” She spoke of the couple that she’d known for some time, having lived with David’s family from her freshman year of high school until she turned of age their senior year. When she had first gotten on at Author of the Moment Publishing Co., David’s short stories about twin brothers separated at birth were what helped ascend her to the top. 

“Aye it is a surprise. I will admit I had expected to hear from you earlier regarding our project.”

“Well, maybe next time I won’t have 4 other stories already under my belt to get finished.” 

Killian nodded, understanding her reasoning perfectly. The fall was always their busiest time of the year, all the authors wanting to get their books published by the winter holidays. He himself had a few of his own projects that had been pushing him to work quicker. The nice thing about David & Mary Margaret was they didn’t have a deadline for their new project, willing to wait and work with Killian and Emma’s schedules.

“Okay, I’m not going to spend all night talking about work. Let’s do something crazy.”

“Like what, Swan? Snoop through our associates offices?” 

“Yeah sure, why not. We don’t have anything else to do Killian.”

“Oh I have a few ideas, love.” Killian smirked, raising an eyebrow only to receive a napkin to the face.

“Hardy har har. Now let’s go investigate some offices.” Emma said dryly, though blushing slightly when he turned away to throw the trash away.

Emma and Killian then closed the break room and began testing the different offices that were nearby. The first one to open up was none other than one of the publicists Emma usually relied on, Ruby. Inside they found a multitude of pictures of wolves and a clear fascination with different archery weapons, including the history of them. especially the archery as her grandmother had been a skilled archer in back in her day.

The next office they found was Tink’s, a senior team member with an unfortunate nickname who just helped around where she could. Killian didn’t find much in there, only a lot of green and pictures of the various kids she has met over her years of volunteering at social events with homeless and foster kids. Emma saw the pictures and had talked with Tink many times, wishing she had known someone like Tink when she was in the system.

The very last office, Emma and Killian dared to try was that of the CEO and their boss, Regina. After having a multitude of Rock, Paper, Scissors matches to decide who would test the lock, it ended up being put on to Killian to see if the door would open. When it did, Killian swung it out and then did a bow, gesturing for Emma to enter.

“Ladies first, Swan,” He said, smirking as he bowed and swung an arm out.

Rolling her eyes, Emma entered the room and looked around the office.

“It’s kind of bland. I’m surprised the head of the company doesn’t have more lavish decorations or anything personal in here. The only thing I see that makes it obvious its Regina’s is her nameplate and the picture of her son, Henry.” Emma commented as she entered.

“Well, love. Not all of us can have the whimsy and carefree side to decorate, like you my dear.” Killian whispered into her ear as he passed by her side, causing shivers to go up her spine.

Killian had only one thing on his mind and one thing only, to sit in Regina’s chair. Making a bee line for her desk, Killian did exactly that. Seeing that Regina had spared no expense when it comes to sitting furniture, having bought one of those almost stereo typical boss leather rolling chairs, Killian sat and spun it around before deciding to have a little fun.

Placing his palms together, Killian spun the chair in a slow circle before meeting Emma’s eyes. “Surely you must be wondering why I’ve called you in here today, Miss Swan. “He spoke in a haughty, authoritative voice.

Emma smirked, catching on quickly. “Yes Mr. Jones. How can I be of assistance?” She asked walking up towards him, to where only Regina’s desk was between them.

“Come closer Miss Swan so I won’t be forced to yell and alert the office staff to your misdemeanors.” Killian’s accent slowly folding over the words, making them seem much more seductive than normal.

Emma nodded before circling around the desk and then leaning on it, “Is this close enough, sir?”

“Aye Miss Swan, that’ll do just nicely.”

Without either of them realizing, they had begun leaning closer to the other as the duo was locked in a heated staring contest. Killian was the first to break, his eyes flitting down to Emma’s lips which he realized were much closer than he first thought. Flicking his eyes to meet her emerald green ones once more, Killian decided to take a leap of faith and spoke.

“I’d very much like to kiss you, Emma.” He whispered, laying his heart out for Emma to either refuse or accept.

“There’s a hundred reasons why we shouldn’t.” she responded in a breathless tone, but not moving her head away in the slightest. 

“But there’s one as to why we should.” Killian responded, slightly hopeful.

“Jones,” Emma whispered.

“Emma?”

“I’d very much like to kiss you too.” 

Killian didn’t wait another second before meeting her lips with his in a soft, chaste kiss. Her lips were warm against his and even softer than he imagined. When Emma began moving her lips against his, Killian quickly stood and stepped closer without breaking the kiss. When Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, Killian responded in kind with his own arms wrapping round her waist and pulling her closer. When breath finally became necessary, the couple didn’t retreat far from the other, pressing their foreheads together.

“Want to do something crazy?” Killian asked, slightly breathless from the kiss.

“Wasn’t that crazy enough for you?” Emma asked, smiling.

“I was thinking of taking it one step farther. Ever made out on a boss’s chair before?”

“Killian, we can’t”

“Why not, Emma? She won’t know. We’ll kiss a bit and then sleep in our offices so she won’t suspect a thing when morning comes.” Killian suggested, one of his hands rubbing small circles on her lower back.

Emma could think of nothing else and so just pressed her lips back against Killian’s while softly pushing on his chest to propel him towards the chair. Killian quickly tightened his grip on her hips as they moved as one onto Regina’s chair for an impromptu make out session.

After a few minutes, Emma pulled back only to lay her head on Killian’s shoulder as a yawn broke the silence around them.

“Come love, we should probably leave before we fall asleep.” Killian whispered into her ear.

Emma nodded and slowly made her way to stand up and leave but Killian had other plans. Before she could get up, Killian wrapped his arms around her and just lifted her up in his arms and walked out of Regina’s office.

“Killian! Put me down, I can walk just fine on my own.”

“I know, love. But how often does a dashing person as myself get the chance to carry a beautiful maiden.”

Emma just blushed at that comment as he strode his way to her office door, setting Emma on her feet with a soft kiss to the cheek.

Watching as he turned to go and close Regina’s door, Emma couldn’t stop herself from calling out.

“Killian, when we get out of here tomorrow, would you maybe want to get a cup of coffee or something?”

“That sounds delightful, Swan. And don’t think I’m done with you just yet tonight.” He replied, a broad smile on his face betraying the innuendo laced reply.

Emma blushed anyway as she watched him walk away before turning to open her office door and digging out the blanket she had stuffed in here for when the Air conditioning decided to work a little too well in this weather.

Upon his return, Killian offered up his own hidden blanket from his office to use as a cover. Curling up together, Emma wrapped her arms around his waist as his did the same as they got as comfortable as possible on the floor of her office.

“Killian?” Emma whispered, after a few minutes of silence.

“Aye love?”

“I’m really glad I worked late and got locked in.”

“As am I love, as am I.”

“Just wait until David and Mary Margaret hear about this.”

“Aye, it’ll be quite a story. Though I fear, your foster brother is quite overprotective of you, swan.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll just hold the manuscript above his head and he’ll calm right down. It has worked before.” Emma said before placing a soft kiss on his lips and settling in for the few hours of the night they had left.


	22. Just like Sailing a Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daxx04 prompted: How about Charming teaching his mate Killian how to drive his truck.

"You sure about this, mate? I still don’t see why i should have to learn how to drive this metal contraption?" Killian brought up as they made their way towards David’s truck. "really Dave, even if it was a good idea, why should you be the one to teach me? Everyone still remembers the fateful day you thought it was a good idea to teach the young prince."

"Yes, Killian it is a good idea. For multiple reason. For one when your wife, my daughter, went into labor with Liam she had to call us to take her to the hospital because you can’t drive. Another is when Henry is actually of legal age to drive, it’s usually the parents that do the teaching. Clearly no one is going to trust me with his lessons so it will fall on you, Emma, Regina, and Robin. So it’d be a good idea if you had known how to drive for a few years. besides wouldn’t it be nice to get to places without having to walk" David said, before handing him the keys.

Looking down sheepishly, Killian nodded, “Aye. You’re right.”

After getting in to the passenger side, David placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright, Killian. You know Emma didn’t mind calling us. Besides you had never expressed interest in driving. Now put the key in to the ignition that’s behind the wheel over here.” he instructed pointing to the entry point.

"Alright, now you change the car from Park to being able to drive with the gear shift. now this car is an automatic which basically means you don’t have to constantly change gears due to hills or just other reasons. So what you’ll do is change the gear by pressing on the brake, thats the left pedal by your feet. Gas is right, Brake is left. The big key is to softly press on either of the pedals, slamming them only results in jerky moments. So let’s try."

Killian nodded and after turning the key and pressing on the brake to change gears, began to turn the wheel as he pressed on the gas. The car began go off at a snail’s pace. “how’s that?”

"Great, if you wanted to take a day to drive across half the town. You can go faster than this, Killian. It’s okay."

Pressing down a bit more the truck began to take off at a more reasonable speed.

"That’s better, now let’s see how you are at steering. It’s probably a bit like steering the Jolly Roger, making small adjustments here and there while keeping her straight. Well driving a car is no different. So Granny’s is right ahead in about half a mile, Let’s try driving there."

Killian nodded and concentrated while he drove. It was a slow process, one of telling Killian to go faster than a snail and of advising him to remember to correct the truck’s forward path. But eventually they made it and David began teaching him how to park.

That however attracted a crowd, Well a crowd of one bandit princess, a former evil queen, an outlaw, a savior princess, and her two sons.Needless to say they were surprised about the fact that not only was Killian learning to drive but that it was David teaching him.

After watching them take a while to park, Emma went up to Killian with their son in her arms as he approached.

"Want to explain that to me?" She asked, as Killian relieved Emma of the napping child.

"Just thought it was time to learn, love. Also i felt guilty of not being able to aid you when little LIam was being born." He said, shrugging.

"Killian, you don’t need to learn to drive for me. It’s alright."

"I know, just thought it’d be a nice surprise. You are busy enough with taking care of Liam. I wanted to do something nice for you my love."

Emma smiled at his words and wrapped him up in a hug. “I love you Killian. THank you. But next time, don’t ask my father for help. You can ask me you know.”

"Alright love. I’ll not ask Dave for any more help."


	23. The Good and the Bad Times, We’ve been through them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naiariddle said:Prompt: captain cobra swan for au week. Killian stay with Henry all day. No cursed lips. Maybe he go to the dinner and Emma kiss him CS AU Week Day 6

“No m’boy. Loaded Dice.” Killian said smirking as he held up his trusted set of betting dice.

“That’s cheating.” Henry retorted as he ate a fry.

Just then, Killian heard the bell above the door ring, signaling an entry. Looking up, slightly hoping to see a certain blonde savior, Killian made eye contact with the prince, easily seeing that they wanted to talk.

“It’s only cheating if you get caught. Now keep practicing.” Killian said to Henry before getting up to approach David and Mary Margaret.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he greeted the royals.

“We wanted to know if you had run into someone specific during the year no one can remember.”David said.

“Aye, that depends on who that might be?”

“A Prince Eric of the maritime kingdom. His wife is looking for him. We thought maybe you could assist her. Perhaps you could take her to Gold’s shop to look for clues.” Mary Margaret said enthusiastically.

“Sorry but I never ran into an Eric. Anyway, Emma trusted me to watch of Henry for the day. So I can’t help.”

“We can take him. We’d love to watch him.” Snow said a bit too quickly.

“Sorry your highness, but no. Perhaps you can take the lass to Gold’s shop. I’m sure Belle would be more receptive to helping you anyway. And I promised Emma I’d keep the lad safe while she is training.” Killian said before turning and returning to Henry who was tossing the dice on the table, getting a feel for Killian’s loaded dice.

“Ready to up the any, lad?” he asked Henry.

“How so?”

“What do you say we play for multiple fries or better yet, winner picks the next activity?”

“You’re on. Winner picks next activity.” Henry said with a smile, placing Killian’s dice into the open palm in front of him.

Killian smirked and then started rolling the dice in his hand before tossing them onto the table watching them roll and finally land with two 3’s face up. He watched as Henry then picked up the dice and did his own spin of tossing the dice watching as they once again began rolling on the table. The two boys watched in eager anticipation as the dice lost energy and settled on the table revealing a 4 and a 6 as Henry’s score. As Henry celebrated, Killian stood and approached the counter to pay for the fries and cocoa.

“Alright lad deals a deal. Where would you like to go next?”

“I dunno. How about the library? There are some books I want to look for and there could be some tables there that we could easily play some more games at if we need to kill more time til Mom gets done.”

“That sounds like a mighty fine idea, Henry. Lead on.” Killian said smiling, before opening the door for the boy and heading out on the street and head toward the Library.

~*~*~*~

As Killian opened the door for Henry to enter, he looked around to survey the town and his surroundings to ensure that all was still well and the witch was still laying low. Ensuring they were safe, Killian followed Henry who began wandering around the shelves. It was clear that Henry was a man on a mission, his eyes and fingers scanning the titles and authors of the books with a precise movement and detail.

“Is there a specific one you’re looking for lad? Perhaps I can be of assistance.”

“No, nothing in particular. There is one, but I’ll find it later. Right now I’m just looking for anything that sounds interesting.”

“Aye, any genre you fancy at the moment?”

“Not really. I was thinking maybe fantasy or science fiction, but really I’m just browsing.”

“Is there anything I can help you boys with?” a soft feminine voice interrupted. Killian looked over to see Belle rounding the corner, a few books in her hands and a kind but tired smile on her face.

“Ah, Miss Belle. I would have thought you would be at the pawn Shop today.” Killian greeted her with a small smile and a nod. “But no we are just looking. Thank you.”

Belle smiled and nodded, “I was earlier. I work there in the mornings and take a few hours each afternoon to organize the library. But I’ll leave you two boys to your search. If you need anything, I’ll be around.”

Killian nodded then turned back to keep an eye on Henry once more, only to see the boy looking at him with a curious expression.

“You know, Killian, I think you’d make a good dad.” Henry said smiling before turning and going down the aisle, “Now come on. There’s a book here I think you’d enjoy.”

Killian was stunned into silence as he followed Henry around the corner to another section of books; it had touched him that Henry would think of him that way, even if indirectly.

 

“Come on, Killian. I want to show you one of my favorite books. Here,” Henry said, handing a more elegant and older looking book to the still shell shocked sailor. “It’s called Peter Pan. It was my Mom’s favorite growing up and I guess it passed on, though both of us don’t really like Peter Pan at all. Mom is more partial to Captain Hook and said that Pan was messed up. I agree he has to be a bit messed up to want to be a teenager forever. And something about him just rubs me the wrong way. I wanted to show you. Sometimes you kind of remind me of Captain Hook, except you know; pirates and fairy tale characters aren’t real.”

“So then what do you like about the book, if the title character is not one you enjoy?”

“The feeling of fun and freeness the book gives off. Mom loved it because she really connected to it. I guess I started liking it because it connected me with my Mom but also because it’s just a really well written story. What’s funny though is all the movies never make hook look like what he is described as in the novel. They always make him all funny and goofy looking.”

“And how is he supposed to look?” Killian asked quickly, remembering what Emma had said back in Neverland.

“Not like a giant goof with a large hat on top of a perm with a waxed moustache.” Henry said with a smile.

“Well lad, consider the book on my reading list. How about I grab this and is there anything you’d like to check out to read down by the docks for a few hours?” 

Henry nodded and smiled, running to the aisle they had previously been in to grab something that had caught his eye earlier and went back to Killian to show him. “I’m gonna read this one. I think it’s about fairy tales.”

Looking down, Killian was surprised to see the familiar brown cover of the storybook he knew Henry always had around him back before the separated year. “What attracted you to this, lad?”

“I dunno. It just stuck out to me.”

“Well, let’s go then shall we?” Killian said with a smile, putting his arm around Henry and leading them toward the front to check out with Belle.

“Hey guys, ready to check out?” she asked with a smile, putting her hand out for the books. Receiving them, she bit back an amused giggle to see that the fearsome Captain hook was going to read Peter pan but then was stopped at the book Henry had given her to check out.

“Actually, Henry you can keep that one. You’re the only one that has ever checked it out. So tell you what, if you enjoy it you can keep it.” Belle said.

“Oh wow, really? Thanks.” Henry thanked Belle with a shocked smile as he took the large story book back from the librarian.

Killian nodded in thanks as he took his own book back from the small brunette and then headed out the door, closely followed by Henry. 

“So how does reading by the ocean sound?” Killian asked, turning to Henry.

“That sounds great. If we have extra time, can we go for another sail or maybe even invite my mom?”

“That sounds like a fine idea lad. You can text your mother and alert her to our location and tell her if she has time, she can join us for an afternoon sail.” 

“Awesome. Let’s go.” Henry said with a smile, getting out his phone to quickly text Emma.

~*~*~*~

The two boys then headed towards the water side and sat down on one of the benches, both opening their books to begin reading their stories. Killian though would more watch Henry for any signs of recognition in the stories he was now looking at or even the possibility of Henry’s memories coming back.

Henry soon started in on the true story of Snow White and Prince charming and found it odd at how familiar the story and these characters felt to him. “Hey, Killian. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Henry. What can I do for you?”

“Do these characters look familiar to you? It feels like Snow White looks like my mom’s friend, Mary Margaret. And Prince Charming looks like her husband. Heck the evil queen even looks like the mayor. Wait…” Henry began talking until it seemed like something clicked in his head.

“Killian…Is there something I’m missing or forgetting? It feels like there’s this giant wall and all the answers are on the other side. What’s happening to me?” Henry asked slowly, turning to the watchful pirate.

“Henry, look at me lad. What does your mind say when you see me?” Killian said slowly, trying to think of how exactly to go about this situation.

Henry looked at Killian and could only see one word in his head.

“Hook.” And with one word, spoken in a whisper and gone in an instant with the wind, Henry’s memories began flooding back to him in a tidal wave. “I…I remember. Where’s my mom? Captain, what’s going on?”

“It’s good to have you back, Henry. Your mom is with Regina, they are practicing magic. How about we give her a call and tell Emma the good news?”

“Tell me what good news?” Emma’s voice interrupted them.

“MOM! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!” Henry shouted as he got up and ran to his birth mother, hugging her close.

“Kid that’s great. What happened?” Emma asked a bit shocked as she looked up to meet the blue eyes of the pirate who was watching from the bench.

“Killian and I had gone to the library and there was this book that caught my eye and I started reading it and I thought all these characters looked familiar and then Killian helped me figure it out. Turns out that the book I found at the library was my story book. Where’s my mom?” Henry said quickly, talking excitedly.

“Regina went to the diner to get some food. We just finished up a magic lesson and I came to find you guys to invite you both to join the rest of us for dinner.” Emma said looking at both Killian and Henry.

“Of course, let’s go. Killian?”

“Aye lad. It sounds like a fine idea.” Killian said, smiling.

“Wait what about sailing? Can we do that after dinner?” Henry asked quickly, looking between his mother and the pirate.

“If you wish it, Henry. But as long as your mother agrees.”

Emma just smiled, “it sounds like fun. But Henry now you’ll have to make sure it’s okay with Regina too.”

“Well then let’s go. Its dinner time and I have some family to see.” Henry said smiling before running off towards Granny’s Diner.

Killian watched as Henry left them in the dust, eager to see Regina and his grandparents before turning to Emma. “So how was the magic lesson with her majesty?”

“It was alright. She forced me to use magic by making a bridge collapse from under me. She was almost disappointed because of something about all the potential I’ve been wasting. Either way, I was able to save myself from dropping off the cliff.” Emma said nonchalantly as the pair began making their way towards Granny’s.

At Emma’s words, Killian stopped and put his hand on Emma’s arm, “She what? Swan, were you in danger?” he asked nervously.

“Not really. But yeah, Regina put me on a collapsing bridge to get me to channel my emotions and therefore my magic. Killian, I’m fine, really.”

“Emma, are you sure?”

“Yeah, come on, family dinner time. And apparently we’ve got a sailing trip this evening?”

“Aye, it was the boy’s idea.”

“Well it sounds like fun, Captain.” Emma said, a flirtatious smirk gracing her lips.

Before Killian had a chance to give a flirtatious response of his own, Emma stopped and turned, alerting him to their location at Granny’s.

“Come on, It’s dinner time and I’m hungry.”

“Alright Swan,” Killian said smirking before following Emma into the diner to join the rest of her family.

~*~*~*~  
The dinner went on without a hitch, Regina constantly with her arm around Henry’s shoulder or a hand brushing his hair, it clear that she was ecstatic to have her son back. She had been fine with him going on a sailing ship in exchange of him spending the next few nights with her. It seemed she didn’t care because it still meant she got her son back today.

Once Regina and Henry’s grandparents had departed, Emma, Henry and Killian began making their way to the docks to, in Killian’s words, procure an apt vessel for their evening voyage.

“You know, Killian, whatever it is you’ve been afraid to tell me. I don’t care anymore. I’m tired of living in the past and in my own ideas. I can see this is where Henry needs to belong because he has so many people that care about him and would protect him no matter what. David told me how you stood by your duty to watch over him today. I wanted to thank you for that.” Emma spoke up slowly, clearly going over her words in her head beforehand.

“What can I say, love, I’m a man of my word,” Killian said honestly.

“Oh I know.” Emma whispered softly, looking up into the earnest, cerulean blue eyes of the man she trusted. “Can I trust you, Killian?” she asked, with so much weight behind the question and swimming through her emerald eyes.

_Can I trust you to keep me safe? To catch me when I fall? With my heart?_ Words all left unsaid but still known to both parties, because she truly was an open book to him and he always knew what she needed.

“Emma, you can always trust me and I will always be here.”He whispered in the same weighted tone.

With his soft, promised words, Emma leaned up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss upon his lips as one of her hands clutched his bicep and the other quickly made a home at the nape of his neck for support. Killian quickly placed his hand at the back of her head, supporting her and holding her close as he returned the soft but extremely intimate kiss. It wasn’t passionate, it wasn’t lustful but it was still one of the most heart-stopping and weighted kisses either of them have ever had. This was a kiss that spoke of beginnings, of many more kisses to come, and of trust, lots and lots of trust.

When Emma pulled back, she had only one whisper for him, “I trust you, Killian, and this wasn’t a one time thing.”


	24. A Good Snapshot keeps a Moment from Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS AU Week Day 4- Cursed Killian
> 
> Summary: A festival provided introduction, a vandlization brought them together but an investigation provided the time.

Let it never be said that Killian Jones, photographer extraordinaire, would turn down an opportunity to take a picture. That was the gossip when he was in high school and became an absolute fact when he opened up his studio, _Capture the Good Moments_ , in Storybrooke after graduation. And this was a good moment by everybody’s book.

When Killian had departed Granny’s that evening and saw the soft glow of candle light coming from town square where he knew the Miner’s Day festivities were supposedly taking place. Well needless to say, Killian quickly ran to his car and grabbed his trusted Canon T3i DSLR digital camera as well as a few different lenses. As he began walking through the crowd, he was over the moon at the glorious opportunity that fate had presented him.

As he was strolling around and taking pictures of the townspeople with their candles, the nuns all beaming with their dark blue coats lit up, he noticed something that took his breath and stopped his heart. It was the new town sheriff and newcomer, Emma Swan. She was busy talking to Mary Margaret near the now empty Candle booth. They were both holding their own lit candles but the way the light was hitting Emma was spectacular. Her golden blonde hair was lit up with an ethereal glow by the candles’ soft light and the soft, guarded half smile lit up her face in such a way that Killian just had to snap some candid’s of her. It was only natural for him to do so.

Soon he watched as the Mayor’s son, and supposedly Emma’s biological son, Henry ran up to Mary Margaret and Emma before starting to talk animatedly about something, his arms waving all about. It had been a while since he had seen such a bright smile on Henry as well as on the sheriff. Killian was quite acquainted with the young boy as Regina had hired him multiple times over the past few years to take either headshots for the mayor’s office or family portraits as Henry grew older. Once seeing on occasion just how much Henry wasn’t happy, Killian had made it a point to check in on the lad every so often and invite him to join him and assist him on photo shoots or on a sail on his small sailboat.

It warmed his heart to see the boy bouncing and giggling around the two women. It also was extremely photogenic, so killian made his way toward the trio.

“Good evening ladies and young master Mills. How are we this fine evening?” He asked with a smile and a nod.

“Oh Hello, Killian.” Mary Margaret politely greeted him.

“Killian! Hey, taking photos of the festival? That’s awesome.” Henry asked excitedly, noticing the camera hanging around his neck and the lens bag over his shoulder.

“Aye lad. Of course I am. The candlelight is beautiful with the town tonight. Besides, Sidney might enjoy some of the photos for the paper. I don’t know if we’ve met officially, Killian Jones, Photographer and owner of the studio down by the pier.” Killian smiled before turning to the blonde and formally introducing himself, sticking his hand out.

“Emma Swan.” Emma said ignoring his hand, before turning to her son, “How is it that you know him, Henry?” 

“He’s taken photos of me and my mom. And he’s occasionally let him help, it’s so much fun carrying around his camera bags and seeing him in action.” Henry said, smiling up at Emma.

“Well, now that that’s out of the way. I couldn’t help but notice how the light was hitting you three with your candles and was wondering if I could take a few photos of the three of you. Just for a few minutes. They’d be for my website and my portfolio.” Killian spoke, looking between the three of them, but mostly focusing on Emma.

Mary Margaret looked between Emma and Henry before shrugging, “I don’t mind. Emma, Henry?”

Henry nodded enthusiastically and Emma just shrugged before Killian nodded and lifted his camera. Henry stood in between Emma and Mary Margaret, putting his arms around them with them both laying their free hands on his shoulder. All three smiled with the candles on the outskirts of the threesome. Killian looked through his viewfinder and adjusted the sharpness before snapping a couple pictures of them smiling and glowing with the candles. 

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to email you once I’ve uploaded them to my computer. And feel free to call me at any time.” Killian said, looking right at Emma before pulling out a business card and handing it to the blonde sheriff with a smirk and a wink.

Killian then nodded to Mary Margaret and gave Henry a rub on the head before walking off to continue taking pictures of the rest of the town. A “Bye Killian” hitting his ears and back from the lad.

~*~*~*~  
Killian couldn’t believe his eyes. His studio had been vandalized. Between broken lights, ripped backdrops and others with spray paint on them, Killian nearly had a heart attacked when he opened the door that morning. Never had he been more thankful that he had been taking his cameras and lenses home that day of the Miner’s Day festival to clean all of them over the weekend. But here he was now, that Monday morning with a vandalized studio, Great. Sighing, Killian pulled out his cell phone and began dialing the number he now knew but had yet to dial, wishing it was under a different pretense.

“Sheriff Swan.” A feminine voice spoke in his ear.

“Hello Swan, It’s Killian Jones, the photographer, we met a few days ago at the festival. As much as I’d hoped to speak again, it would have been on much more pleasant terms. But, alas, I’m calling on business purposes strictly. You see my photography studio was vandalized last night or over the weekend.” Killian sighed as he walked around the studio and surveyed the damage.

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes, Jones. Studio is by the docks, correct?”

“Aye, Swan. I’ll meet you out front.”

Killian then hung up and stuffed his cell back in his pocked before heading outside to wait for the sheriff, his good mood from having had a productful weekend officially ruined.

Soon enough the squad car of the town sheriff pulled up next to his Nissan Rogue in front of the shop and out stepped Emma.

Nodding in greeting, Killian gestured to his studio to invite her in. “Morning Swan. Fancy seeing you here?” he flirted, not being able to help it with the blonde bombshell in his presence.

“Let’s just see the damage Jones,” Emma snapped.

“Right this way love.” Killian proceeded to open up the door and pull the blinds to his large windows to let the light in to his studio as Emma took her first look. “As you can see, they destroyed quite a few things.”

“Was anything stolen, cameras, lenses, computer equipment?” Emma walked around, getting a lay of the studio and the damage.

“Nothing that I’ve noticed. I had taken my cameras home over the weekend to clean and upload everything on my home system, thankfully.”

Emma nodded, taking some notes and pictures with her cell before stepping further into the studio, pulling on rubber gloves so as not to mess with any prints or possible evidence. She began taking closer look at the set backdrops that had been ruined, inspecting the rips and spray paint closely.

After watching her for a few minutes, Killian spoke up, “Is there any way I can help, love? I’m a hard worker.”

“Not really, Mr. Jones. But what you could easily do is make a list of everything you need replaced for the police report as well as for your insurance.”

Killian nodded before walking to his office to grab one of his notepads and a pen to make the list. Sitting on one of his set couches, Killian began writing but it soon became clear that his main focus was not on his destroyed property but on the blonde sheriff who was bending over one of the turned over light stands that had been smashed.

“So, Swan. What’s it like being sheriff of such a small town? I’d wager it’d be quite a bore.”

“Not really.”

“How so, love?”

“I’m not your love, and do you want me to get this done or not?”

“No of course, lass, Continue. Just thought you’d want to talk. Granted, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I see it as a bit of a challenge.”

Emma turned and looked at him at that comment, her eyes bright but guarded. “Yeah well normally I don’t talk during--” whatever she had to say was interrupted by her cell beginning to ring.

“One sec. Sheriff Swan” Emma said as she opened up the cell. Killian just listened as she would hum and respond to the voice on the phone. 

When she finally hung up, Killian noticed her shoulders seemed to have even more tension than they had when she arrived. “Everything alright, Swan?”

Emma shook her head, “You wanted to know what it’s like. It’s kinda crappy right now. That was a call reporting a missing person. An abandoned car was found near the town line. Between your break in and now this, yeah I’d say it’s an overwhelming job.” Shaking her head, Emma began to put her stuff in her pockets “I’m going to have to go and investigate. I’ll try to find your culprit as well too.”

“Perhaps I can help, Swan. Between now being out one studio and the nice fact of being able to make my own hours, perhaps I can be of assistance.” Killian offered as they walked back toward the front door.

“Why would you want to help me?”

“Because you shouldn’t have to bear the burden alone, love. Besides, I know what it’s like to be juggling everything at once. Let someone share the load, Swan.”

“I’m not sure.”

“Come on, Swan. At least for the day, eh?” Killian smiled as he opened the door to the squad car.

Emma thought for a moment, “Fine. Get in.” she said sharply.

Killian nodded and then quickly got in on the passenger side to join her. Once he was buckled in, Emma took off for the town line to begin her second investigation of the day. As they drove, Killian began going through a mental list of people who he possibly pissed off and would want to hurt him in this way. There was the owner of the pawnshop that had some animosity towards Killian, but they usually just avoided the other. He couldn’t think of any reason for Gold to have vandalized his shop, if anything the pawnbroker would have just raised the rent on Killian. But no one else passed his mind.

They soon pulled up to the town line and all Killian saw was an abandoned car and a distraught man, who most likely was the one who had called Emma. Killian just followed and listened as Emma questioned the caller; Frederick was his name, before going off and began investigating the car. He was able to open up the trunk and discovered a heap of suitcases all of whom had tags to connect them to a one Katherine Nolan.

“Sheriff, I found something.” Killian called over to Emma how was looking at the front of the car.

“What is it?” walking over, Emma stretched her neck to try and catch a view of what it was the photographer had found.

“I believe Mrs. Nolan was getting ready to go somewhere. I’d surmise for quite some time too judging by the number of suitcases she had packed.”

“But where did she go?”

“There is the possibility she was kidnapped, love.”

Emma just nodded and began swiping for prints on lots of places, including the trunk and the front seat, having instructed Killian to load the car with the suitcases. When he turned to head back toward the abandoned car he watched as Emma walked back to where he was with a depressing look on her face.

“You alright, Swan?”

Emma shrugged before getting in to the car, closely followed by Killian. “Do you want me to take you back to your studio? I’ve got to take this to the Station and start on this investigation and file the report for both investigations.”

Killian shook his head and then placed a comforting hand on her arm. “I can accompany you. Don’t worry Swan; it’ll all turn out alright.”

“How can you know?”

“You seem like the kind of person who won’t let anything get past her. Oh I have no doubt, love, you’ll find Katherine and whoever the miscreants were that vandalized my studio.”

Emma just shrugged and soon pulled up to the Sheriff Station. “Well if you want to help, come on in. you can set up at one of the deputy desks in the main area. Can you put the suitcases in the evidence room; it’s the first door on the right of the hallway?”

Killian nodded and immediately got out to pull the suitcases out of the trunk and made his way to the evidence room before returning the main room where Emma was rifling through a cabinet in search of something. Having heard his footsteps, Emma stood and gave him a half smile. 

Gesturing to one of the desks, “You can use one of those if you want. But I do need you to fill this out. It’s a police report for your studio. I’ll be in my office looking up Katherine’s phone records.”

Killian nodded and set to work.

~*~*~*~

And as the days went on, Killian continued to help in any way he can whether it was filing, filling out some paper or helping interview suspects for either case. He was happy to help in any way, especially if it meant he got to spend time with the sheriff who had his attention completely enraptured. They fell in to an easy rhythm working together, one bringing in coffee at the start of the shift and the other going and getting Granny’s for lunch breaks. A few days after the discovery of Katherine’s disappearance, Emma had to bring in David Nolan as a suspect and was none too happy about it.

“It’ll be alright Swan.” Killian tried to boost her up after a particularly bad interview, one of which both Regina and some annoying lawyer came in to hassle David as well. It clearly took all of Emma’s strength to not yell at the two interviewers as well as to remain impartial. Deciding she needed some cocoa, Killian had run to Granny’s while she was wrapping up with the interview and putting David back in the cell.

“How do you know that Killian? We aren’t getting anywhere with the Nolan case, I don’t believe David did it and I haven’t gotten anywhere on your studio vandalization.”

“My studio can wait Emma. Don’t worry about it. What you do need to do is take a break. You’re not going to get much done if you’re too frazzled from the interview with Regina and George. You know what? Grab your coat Swan, we’re going somewhere.” Killian said, grabbing her papers out of her hands before putting them on his desk and grabbing his keys and coat. 

Emma looked at him confused. “What? No we can’t go anywhere.”

“Lass, come on. I’ve got something to show you and you need to take a break from all of this.”

After locking up the station and promising to have someone bring David some food later, Killian ushered Emma into his car before taking off to a secret location. Well not really secret, more that he refused to tell Emma where they were going. Soon he pulled up to his apartment and parked the car. Emma looked at where they were and then at Killian incredulously.

“You can’t be serious.” She spoke.

“It’s not what it looks like, love. I just want to show you something.” He said, rolling his eyes before heading up to his third floor apartment. Emma soon followed; intrigued by what it was he had to show her.

Killian led Emma into his apartment and towards his large office where he had a couple Mac’s set up with his cameras on a table nearby.

“I uploaded my photos from the festival last night and thought you might like to see the ones of you, Henry and Mary Margaret.” Killian explained as they both sat in rolling chairs in front of his desk.

“That’s really thoughtful of you,” Emma spoke softly.

“Does that surprise you? I offered to take the pictures so why not show you.”

“I guess it shouldn’t.” she said, smiling softly.

Killian then pulled up his file that held the Miner’s Day festival photos to start flipping through them. “I may have also taken some candids of you before approaching you. Sorry but I just thought you looked so beautiful in the candle glow.” He admitted sheepishly, his right hand immediately going to scratch at behind his ear as he looked down when one of those exact pictures came up on the screen in the slide show he had started.

Emma just smiled as she looked at the computer screen at the photos Killian had taken. She was impressed by the beauty she saw in them. It was clear he had an eye for photography. But when the photos of her with Henry and Mary Margaret started appearing on the screen, she almost started crying they were so beautiful. Henry looked so happy with them and the candlelight added a beautiful ambience to the pictures.

“Killian these are amazing and so beautiful. Thank you; this is just what I needed.” Emma said, smiling brightly as she turned to the blue eyed photographer, placing her hand on his and squeezing it slightly.

“Of course, love. Would you like me to print some of them for you, the lad and Mary Margaret?”

“Yea, I’d like that a lot actually. Thanks.”

“Any time love.” Killian said, smiling as he started fiddling with the computer and printer so he could print the photos on nicer paper. After handing her the pictures and seeing her light up at them. “Told you this would help Swan, just to get away and take your mind off the case for a little bit.”

Emma nodded before putting the pictures under her arm as she stood. “Well thank you again but I need to head to the loft for dinner. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Course Swan. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t worry, we’ll find Katherine. I’m sure of it. Have a good night love.” Killian walked her to the door and watched, smiling softly as she left, happy to have made her smile even if just for a few hours.


	25. Wait is it deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> effulgentcolors asked you:Killian has a splitting headache/insomnia. Emma slowly becomes very, very concerned and plays nurse.

The darkness of the apartment was nothing out of the ordinary when Emma arrived home from the sheriff station that evening as Henry was at Regina’s for the weekend and Killian was probably still at work or running errands. But when she popped the lights on to put her things away and start on dinner a strangled yell sounded through the apartment.

“SWAN!” the gruff, sleep filled voice of a startled Killian filled the apartment, catching Emma off guard as she put her coat on the coat rack.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were home, is everything alright?” Emma said slowly as she headed toward the interior of the home.

“Aye, I will be if you turn that infernal light off.”

“Wait, why do you need the light off?”

“My head had been hurting while at the docks this morning so I took the afternoon to take a nap. But instead, I couldn’t get to sleep and the pounding just gets worse.”

Listening to Killian’s symptoms, Emma proceeded to head to the kitchen and grab some supplies. Killian watched as she filled a glass with water and grabbed a white plastic container that rattled when she walked. Emma then headed back to the pirate and pushed him towards the bedroom.

“Come on, sounds like you’ve got a killer of a headache. So how about we stay in for the night. You’ll take these headache pills; drink this glass of water and rest.” Emma said, putting the water on a table near him before dumping two pills into her hand to give to him.

“A killer of a headache? Is that deadly?” Killian asked, before taking the pills and swallowing them before picking the water up from the table to begin drinking.

Emma chuckled, “No pirate, a headache cannot kill you. It just makes you wish you were dead to stop the pain. Now come on, I’ll take care of you.” 

Grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the bedroom, Emma reflected on how domestic this all was. If you had told her a few years ago that she would be dating, living with and taking care of Captain Hook, she probably would have shot you or had you committed. But she was happy. She had a guy that made her happy and feel safe and loved. So if he wasn’t feeling well, Emma knew she had to do all in her power to nurse him back to health.

“Love, why are we in the bedroom?” Killian asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“We are having a lazy evening. I’ll order pizza and you can rest while you wait for the headache pain to fade. We are going to lie in bed and do nothing except talk and eat and maybe watch a movie. And I’m going to take care of everything; you are not allowed to leave that bed until your headache is completely gone.” Emma said, giving him a gentle shove on the shoulder to put him on the bed with the end of her statement.

“But.”

“No buts Killian. Let me do this. I want to, please”

“As you wish love.”

Emma smiled and then pulled a blanket over him and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before heading out into the kitchen to call for delivery, knowing exactly which kind of pizza her pirate liked. 

Her life may be hectic and full but Emma knew now that she wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. Because now she was safe, she was loved and she had her family, as disoriented and complicated as it is. Most importantly, she was home.


	26. Splish Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otpprompts: Imagine Person A of your OTP is taking a bubble bath while Person B sits on the edge of the tub talking to them. It could be about anything. They could just be making general chit chat about their respective days or they could be discussing a more serious matter. It’s up to you.

It had been so cold today, like colder than cold. That cold that gets down all the way into your bones and veins and you think you’ll never be warm again. And Emma was one of those people who wondered if she’d forever be cold, especially with this magical winter that seemed to have taken over the town yet again. She had spent all day trying to find Elsa who had gotten yelled at the day before about the still erstwhile control of her magic, causing her to have a meltdown and run into the woods. So after yelling at Regina that not everyone is perfect amongst other things, Emma had begun searching for the ice princess in hopes of calming her friend down. But after a day of searching combined with the decrease of temperature and increase of frozen flakes falling from the sky, Emma was forced to call it a day and head back to her apartment that she shared with her boys. All she wanted to do was enjoy a glass of wine, take a warm bath and curl up with her nice, warm pirate.

As if summoned by a single thought, Killian appeared on her walk back to the apartment with his arms laden with grocery bags. “Well hello there milady. May I escort you back to your lovely abode on this fine wintery day?” his deep voice called over as he crossed the street to join her.

Emma just smiled and took some of the bags that were hanging from his hook before heading off toward their apartment in a comfortable silence. This had become a sort of tradition of theirs, to walk home together. It had been a sort of impromptu tradition when Killian had been hired as the harbormaster and given a desk at the sheriff station once the madness finally died down and the town became as normal as it could be considering whom its inhabitants were. 

After they arrived at the apartment and put the bags on the counter, Emma watched as Killian disappeared in the master suite but chose to think nothing of it. Most likely he was changing into sweats since it was the weekend and Henry was at Regina’s for the time being. She proceeded to put away the food in to the fridge and pantry in the places they belonged. It wasn’t until she was putting the last bag away into the trash that she looked to see where exactly her pirate had run off to.

Heading up to the bedroom, Emma looked around to see Killian, stripped down to some gray sweatpants with his brace and hook on the nightstand, standing by the bathroom door with a mischievous grin on his face. He had the door closed but Emma could hear the sound of running water coming from behind him.

“Fancy seeing you here love,” Killian spoke smirking.

“What’s up?” Emma asked slowly.

“Nothing swan. I just thought my lady love would like a nice warm bath to combat the winter weather we’ve been graced with once again.”

Emma was speechless, but she was surprisingly not shocked. She was, as he always said, an open book to him. Of course he knew exactly what she was craving after a long day in the cold. Emma could only wrap her arms around him in a tight hug before placing a soft kiss on his chest over his heart while whispering a soft thank you.

“Anything for my swan. Now off you pop while I pour you a glass of wine.” Killian said, smiling before giving Emma a gentle shove toward the bathroom door.

Emma just nodded and smiled, watching him saunter off to the kitchen before turning to enter the bathroom and take in the sight before her. He must have already had this planned because there were a few lit candles on the window sill by the toilet and the whole bathroom had a faint hint of vanilla and cinnamon to it. And the actual tub was almost full to the brim with water and bubbles. Killian hadn’t just drawn a bath; he had drawn a bubble bath. ‘As if he wasn’t perfect enough,’ Emma thought to herself as she began to shed all the layers she had pulled on that morning. Having already discarded the beanie, boots, and heavy coat by the door; Emma only had to discard the sweater, tank, jeans, leggings and undergarments before slipping into the warm bubble bath.

Emma sank in and let out a deep sigh of contentment at the perfect temperature of the bubble bath. She knew it would be this nice. Not too hot and not too cold but just right. Odds are he even used a bath thermometer to make it this perfect, perfectionist pirate that he was. Speaking of the pirate, Killian entered with a bottle of wine under his arm and two empty wine glasses in his hand.

“Is the temperature good, Emma love?” Killian asked with a soft smile.

Emma nodded before taking the wine glass he offered her as he sat down on the floor next to the tub across from her so he could look at her. Killian then opened the bottle and poured wine into both glasses before placing it to the side.

“So, how was your search? Did you find Elsa?” he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“It was a bust for once. I checked all the normal places, the barn, Anna and Kristoff’s cabin by the stables, the actual stables where Sven is, even the forest. I don’t know where she went. I’m getting worried about her now that it’s been over 24 hours. Henry was with me for a while after class, and now Kristoff is searching with Sven in some of the other parts of the forest. Robin let the merry men that are still residing in the forest, even after all this time. I know I’m making this a bigger deal than it is, but I’m worried about her. It was unfair what Regina said to her.”

“Emma love, calm down. It’ll be alright. Elsa is a strong and independent woman who can take care of herself. She will be just fine. If anyone can survive in this winter, it’s Elsa. I’m sure she will be back soon. As for Regina, remember that she is hormonal due to her carrying Hood’s child. So it would be best to cut her some slack. Aye?”

“Aye” Emma said with a small smile as she took a sip of wine. Emma had already forgiven Regina in her mind, especially after everything that had happened the last couple years between the Wicked Witch, accidentally bringing back Marian and magic lessons for both Emma and Elsa. The evil queen and the outlaw had made up and gotten married about 6 months ago, soon after Regina had found out she was with child. Emma and Henry had moved shortly after she returned home from the past before almost forcing killian to move in with them a few months later. And then here they were a year and half later, a steady and stable relationship. 

“So how was your day while I was traipsing all over town?”

“Not as eventful as yours, love. Due to the cold, not many ships were in or out of the harbor so my day was quite boring. I believe your father and I played darts after lunch while Robin was on his patrol.”

“That sounds like fun. Normally you don’t tell the sheriff though when her deputy is goofing off, you know,” Emma spoke, smiling as she placed the now empty wine glass on the floor.

“Aye but normally the deputy is not the father of the lovely sheriff who has two deputies in our now sleepy small town.” Killian chuckled before lacing his hand with the one of Emma’s that was resting on the edge of the tub. “So what did you want to do this weekend, since the lad is with Regina and Robin and your parents have yet to call and ask us to baby sat the princeling.”

“Well originally I wanted to go for a sail but that was before Elsa froze the town and therefore the docks.”

“We can go for a sail anytime, love. I promise. So now that the town is back to being a wintery wonderland, may I suggest a lazy weekend?”

Emma pretended to mull it over for a few seconds, “Sounds great. Now shoo and call for Chinese. I need to get out before the bath gets cold. But killian, thank you for the bath and the wine, it was perfect.” She said softly, pulling him in for a soft, chaste kiss before pushing him out of the bathroom.


	27. Birds of a Feather Flock Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP feeding the ducks. When Person B comes out to join A, the ducks notice all the bread that B brought and promptly engulf B in a mass of feathers and quacks. From that day on, whenever they spot B, the ducks follow him/her in hopes of more food. -- Lieutenant Duckling

“Your majesty, may I as to be so bold and inquire to the whereabouts of the princess?” Killian Jones, lieutenant and younger of the heralded Jones brothers, spoke after bowing courteously to King David.

David only smiled fond of the young lieutenant, “At ease, m’boy. She is down at the pond feeding the ducks. Go see Granny for stale bread if you are to join your fiancée. Next time try keeping better track when she’s talking.”

Killian smiled sheepishly before nodding and taking off for the kitchens to ask Granny for extra bread. He was a man on a mission, intent on finding it and his lovely fiancée. Killian smiled at that thought. They were still newly betrothed, Emma having gone to her parents after her 20th birthday masquerade ball where they confessed their mutual, hidden love to each other. Now here he was a month later, engaged to the love of his life, a proud member of the Royal Navy, and he had just received a letter from his brother that they were both in line for promotions in the near future.

Not even ten minutes later, Killian was rounding over the top of the hill that separated the castle and the lake on its grounds. Down at the bottom on one of the stone benches Killian spotted his princess, her blonde hair was glowing as if on fire in the midday sun and her whole being sparking and lit up by the picturesque setting surrounding her. Between the white, brown, and yellow feathers of the ducks she’s feeding, the sparkling deep blue of the lake in front of her and sky above her, Killian though he couldn’t fall any more in love with her than he did at that moment.

“There you are my swan. The swan and her ducklings obviously,” Killian joked as he approached the bench from behind.

Emma turned and smiled brightly at the sight of her lieutenant. Her smile grew even more when she spotted the bread in his hands. She had just opened her mouth to speak with most likely a witty retort when several things happened, almost instantaneously.

A few loud squeaks sounded and suddenly multiple flashes of yellow flew past Emma toward Killian. Within a moment, Killian was practically engulfed in a swam of feathers, beaks, and quacks as all the baby ducks Emma had previously been feeding attacked the lieutenant for the bread he was holding.

“SWAN! Lass help me please” Killian shouted as he fell on his butt from the onslaught of ducklings, the bread slipping out of his hands and onto the grass beside him. The ducklings quickly swarmed the bread in favor of the meal over the raven haired lieutenant. Emma finally stood, her giggles still pouring from her hidden mouth as she pressed a hand to it. Gracefully walking over to her fiancé, Emma offered a hand to Killian in help up. Instead killian quickly pulled her to him, Emma landing with a soft ‘oomph’ as she hit his chest.

“Ah, that’s better, isn’t it love?” he asked, smirking before pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 

“Oh yeah, loads better. Now let me up.”Emma spoke, her words seemingly harsh but they were betrayed by the bright smile and dancing eyes that graced her face. Killian smiled before stealing one last kiss of the lips before swinging Emma into his arms as he stood, righting his princess in the process.

“There, my lady, right as rain.”

Emma smiled before looking at their feet where the ducklings were eating away at the bread Killian had brought. 

“Well it seems the ducks are nicely fed now, so how about we feed ourselves and take an afternoon respite to the library my love?” Killian asked, following Emma’s gaze to the small ducks.

Seeing her nod, Killian offered his princess his arm and escorted her back to the castle with the ducklings at the pond.

~*~*~*~

As the months flew by, it quickly became clear that the day Killian had joined Emma at the lake to feed ducks had been more monumental than he realized. For now anytime he needed to walk by the lake to get to town or for any other purpose, including joining the princess for a lakeside picnic, he would soon have an impromptu entourage of four or five yellow little ducklings following him. They would always spot him as soon as he rounded the top of the hill and come running up, quacking and waddling toward him in search of more bread.

Most of the time, Killian found it amusing and would bring a small piece of bread to break into pieces for them. Granted, he did also use that as a distraction for the ducklings so he could slip away and get to where he was needed. It also became quite clear that Emma as well as the rest of their family and friends found his new feathery friends to be quite entertaining. He had even been asked if he wanted the ducklings to be invited to the wedding. If it had been anyone but his brother asking that, they would have gotten more than a grape to the head and a “stuff it Liam”.

The ducklings may not have been invited to the wedding, but before leaving for the summer palace on their honeymoon, Killian and Emma headed down to the lake to give the ducklings a bit of their wedding cake anyway. Killian held onto his new wife’s hand as they bent down to place a few pieces by the bench as the ducklings surrounded Killian quacking.

“They’ve grown so much since that first day they met you. Soon they will have their own little ducklings.” Emma commented as they proceeded back to the castle and carriage for their honeymoon.

“Aye that they have love.” Killian responded, still elated over the day’s proceedings.

“To think, you’ve always called me Swan, but yet you’re the one to actually gain the love of the ducklings. Perhaps you should have the nickname.”

“Or perhaps not my love. You, my swan, are as graceful as the bird. I am merely lucky to have you in my life. And perhaps I just have an affinity for all birds, both feathery and human. My swan and our ducklings.”

Emma just blushed at that before looking at her hands in her lap as she spoke again, “Perhaps one day we can have our own duckling. In a few years or whenever you are ready.”

Killian softly grasped Emma’s chin and brought her eyes up to meet his own, “Whatever you wish for my love. If you want children in a few months or a few years, I will do whatever you wish. I would love a family with you. Or perhaps we can just settle down with a few feathery ducklings and leave the repopulating and grandchild producing to our siblings. I love you, Emma Jones”

“And I love you Killian Jones.”


	28. I don’t think it means what you think it means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holyrusted-metalbatman said: hi i love your writing and i was wondering that if still taking prompts how about emma and killian watching the princess bride for the first time

“Hey mom what are we watching tonight?” Henry called from his room as he put away the worksheet he had been working on for the last hour while Emma had cleaned up dinner and made movie time snacks.

“I dunno kid. Anything in particular you want to watch? I picked last week.” Emma called back, the sound of popcorn popping following her words to the teenager’s room.

“Is Killian joining us? I know he wasn’t too happy with the movie last week.” Henry grinned at his words, remembering his mother’s boyfriend yelling and threatening the television with hook and sword until Emma had to remove both magically. Needless to say, Killian pouted and was momentarily angry after finding out it was Emma’s wish for them all to watch Disney’s rendition of Peter Pan. The occasional “I’m not a codfish” being muttered had prolonged both the savior’s and the truest believer’s laughter for much longer than it should have.

“I haven’t heard otherwise. Besides we know he got over it once we showed him what Robin and David’s Disney counterparts looked like as well.”

Laughter announced Henry’s entrance into the kitchen as he walked up to his mother to take the popcorn bowl to the living room.

“Go pick out a movie, kid. I’m sure Killian will be here soon.”

“Awesome,” was all he responded as he started perusing the diverse DVD collection. Ever since they had moved into their own apartment a few weeks ago, the DVD collection had slowly but steadily began to grow from the miniscule amount Emma originally had. Suddenly one title jumped out to Henry that he knew was perfect for tonight. It was one that Killian would like and was an absolute favorite of Emma’s as well as basically anyone who had seen the film. Henry even had memories of Emma reading him the story when he didn’t feel well.

Just as Henry was placing the disk in to the DVD player, he heard a knock at the door and the light, quick footsteps of his mother. Soon the accented tone of the pirate’s voice mingled with Emma’s drifted over to where Henry was setting up his camp.

“Hello lad. Settling in for the evening?” Killian asked as he entered the room.

Henry looked up towards Killian from the blankets he was beginning to pile on the loveseat. “Oh hey Killian. Yeah, I thought I’d like to have lots of blankets tonight. Excited for another movie night?”

“Sure am, m’boy. Did you or your mother pick it out tonight?”

“I picked it out. I think you’ll like it. It’s got action, sword fights, magic, pirates, and even true love. It’s like the ultimate movie. Everyone in this land loves it.”

“Sounds like quite a thrill. At least it won’t be that monstrosity with the codfish” Killian scoffed. “So what is this movie called?”

“The Princess Bride,” Emma answered for Henry as she entered the room as well, taking a couple of Henry’s blankets to put on the couch for her and Killian’s seats.

Killian and Emma then piled on to the couch as Henry burrowed himself into his nest and grabbed the remote to start the movie. Henry was excited to say the least, watching Killian more than the movie so he could see the reformed pirate’s reactions.

When the narrating family came on to the screen and the grandfather begin to read the story of Westley and Buttercup, Henry watched as Killian smiled softly with a glance towards Emma when Buttercup first appeared on screen.

When it came time for the revelation of the ‘As You Wish’ meaning in this world, there was only one pair of eyes on the screen, both Emma and Henry knew the pirate’s fondness for that phrase and Emma especially wanted to see his reaction towards it. So as the grandfather narrated Buttercup’s realization, the Swan duo watched as the realization also lit up on the Killian’s face. 

“Swan, back in Neverland as well as every time after, is this what you thought of when I used those words?” Killian asked softly, not wanting to speak over the movie.

Emma just leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the temple before whispering, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Perhaps I would love,”

“Guys, shush” Henry scolded them teasingly.

The trio then watched as the initial tragedy struck and Buttercup’s grief begin, the only sounds coming out of the pirate were the occasional sighs of understanding the sadness befalling the heroine.

Soon the beloved and inconceivable trio arrived and Killian clearly took an immediate liking to Inigo. For whenever the Spaniard would talk, especially about his father, Killian had a sympathetic look in his eye. He also seemed very intrigued by the black clad pirate that was following the kidnapping trio and their princess.

The sword fight between the pirate and Inigo was something Killian apparently decided needed to be commented on extensively, whether it was on the sword technique or who he thought would win the fight or admiration for both of them changing hands during the fight, Killian did not stop until the fight did as well. Emma and Henry just smiled and let it happen, clearly reveling in the pirate’s reactions and not really watching a movie they had seen a dozen times at least.

During the giant’s fight, Killian made one comment about the giant’s good form and that was that. He had quite a few swear words for Vizinni and the iocane test, most of which were not appropriate for Henry’s ears and earned Killian quite a few popcorn kernels to the face by the blonde princess sitting beside him as they watched the blonde princess on the screen confront the masked pirate.

Upon the monumental reveal of Westley being alive, Killian did the unexpected and immediately jumped up on to the couch shouting “I KNEW IT!” Henry even had to pause the film. 

“How, how on earth did you know that Westley was alive?” Emma asked, after pulling the pirate back down into a seated position.

“Swan, don’t you know love. Death cannot stop true love, but only delay it for a while. If this Buttercup is Westley’s true love then I’m sure he would have walked through heaven and hell to get back to her.” Killian answered sincerely, a look of seriousness touched with love in his eyes as they bored into Emma’s.

“Okay, you have to have seen this film before. That’s like an exact line for the movie about the true love not being stopped by death.

“I promise Emma love, I’ve never seen this film before. Though I may have known some people very similar to this Westley and Buttercup. Especially the Dread Pirate Roberts, that name seems vaguely familiar.”

“Wait, are you telling me that these characters are real too, and could possibly show up in Storybrooke like everyone else?” Emma asked, flabbergasted.

“I’m not sure, lass. I just know these characters seemed very familiar and it’s not often you hear of a man faking a death and becoming a pirate to one day reunite with his true love.” Killian shrugged.

Emma just looked away speechless, her words gone as she processed this new information.

“Guys, can we get back to the movie?” Henry asked after a few minutes.

“Of course lad,” Killian responded, smiling.

The rest of the movie went off without much of a hitch. Killian tisked at Buttercup when she decided to save Westley by abandoning him; had a few choice words for the Count upon seeing the torture device in store for Westley after having warned Henry of the words, laughed at Miracle Max and his wife’s antics, looked lovingly at Emma at the mention of True love once more and it’s honorable and noble attributes. Killian even smirked at some of Westley’s one liners, clearly making note of a few of them to use in the future. His favorite, shockingly enough, being about the shortage of breasts.

Once the movie had ended, Henry turned towards the couch after turning the DVD off. “So what did you think of the movie, Killian?”

Killian looked towards the blanket burrito’d teenager from his place on the couch with Emma in his arms. “I quite liked it lad. I can see why so many people have a fondness for it.”

“I’m glad. I know it’s mom’s favorite as well as mine. Well I’m gonna head to bed. Night Killian. Night mom.”

“Good night lad,”

“Night kid” Emma called to the retreating teen before turning to the pirate. “Ready to head to bed?”

“As you wish, love”


	29. In my Dreams it felt so Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: Killian seeks David's advise on what to do for his and Emma's first date and things doesn't turn out as planned.

Killian looked in and saw that only David was in the station today before taking a deep breath and venturing in. After knocking on the interior door of the station, the visibly nervous pirate walked in.

“Hey Hook, Emma’s not working today. I think she’s at the park with Henry and Mary Margaret while the weather is decent.” David said, smiling at the reformed pirate.

“Actually mate, I’m here to talk to you.” Killian spoke slowly, his hand raising up and scratching behind his ear as he talked and looked anywhere but the deputy prince.

“Well what can I do for you?”

“You see it’s about, ah, I’d like to take Emma on a date. But, the thing is, I don’t know much around here. I don’t know what to do. I’d really rather not much it up nor take her to Granny’s. I want to make it special.” 

“I’m honored you came to me for help. Okay, first things first is that you need to actually ask her out to go on a date.” David said, waving Killian to sit in one of the chairs near his desk as he started talking.

“Aye, I was going to ask her tonight.” Killian said feeling even more butterflies make home in his stomach at the reminder of having to actually ask Emma on this date. Asking her father for help was hard enough.

“We also need to get you a change of clothes. I’m not saying for everyday, but I’m sure Emma would appreciate it if you looked nicer for a date. We can go look for clothes in a bit on my break.”

“Kay mate, anything else? Shall I lose the hook and eyeliner?” Killian answered, slightly biting the last bit out.

“Stand down pirate. The clothing was a suggestion. But a credible for this land. But the main other thing is to find a place for your date. You mentioned not Granny’s. I know of one nicer seaside restaurant that you can take Emma to. It’ll be by the sea so you’ll be comfortable but it’s nice and perfect for a date.”

“What’s it called?”

“Under the Caribbean Sun. I’ll call and make a reservation for you. Let’s see, today is Wednesday, how about for this Saturday?” David offered, picking up his cell phone before looking to Killian for approval of the day.

Killian only nodded and watched as David dialed and placed the reservation for 2 at 7 pm this coming Saturday under the name of Jones. “Thank you Dave, I greatly appreciate the help.”

“You’re welcome Jones. But remember. Hurt her and you’ll lose the other hand.”

“Duly noted mate, but may I point out that if that was to happen, you’d have to somehow beat your daughter and possibly your bow wielding wife at getting first punch at me” 

David laughed, “That is definitely true. Come on, let’s at least see what modern clothes you look good in.”

“Fine.”

“Don’t look so excited Hook; someone might think that you don’t want new clothes.” David jested as he set up the sheriff phone to forward to his cell while he was out of the office.

The duo then locked up the office before heading down the street to where the Men’s clothing store was located. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the two men bickering over clothing color, jean length, jean tightness and what will actually look good on the date, all of this after the argument of Killian actually not wearing all the leather on the date. David was able to twist Killian’s arm after the mention of how the look of a nice shirt and some dark wash jeans would probably make Emma’s mouth drop in shock and awe. That shut Killian up quickly and David watched as Killian grabbed the pair of jeans and huffed his way to the changing room to try them on, only for them to be too big and need a smaller size.

The two soon found a couple pairs of jeans, a few button up shirts as well as a shorter leather jacket, David’s one compromise of modern clothes. They then grabbed a quick lunch at Granny’s so Killian could put his clothes into his rented room. During their lunch, Ruby inquired as to his bags and quickly found out about the date as well. She advised having a bouquet of flowers when he picked Emma up for the date and seconded the idea of changing into clothes. Ruby then advised to just be himself and he’d do just fine with the Savior.

When it came time for David to return to work, Killian bade him farewell and made his way to the docks to watch the waves before asking Emma on the date.

“Hey, I thought I might find you here.” A feminine voice broke through his thoughts.

Killian looked over to see the object of this thoughts walking toward him with two to go cups in his hand. “Hello love, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Didn’t see you at the diner so I got some hot chocolates and headed out here to find you. How was your day?” Emma said, shrugging as she sat down and handed Killian his drink.

“Quite uneventful, I assure you lass. Although I provided some entertainment to your father.”

“My father, how so?”

“We just sat and talked, I believe some of the things I said were quite amusing to the prince.”

“Well that sounds nice at least.”

Killian looked down at the to go cup in his hands as he thought of how to ask Emma on the date, “Aye it was, Emma love, can I ask—“

But as Killian began, another person came running up to grab Emma’s attention and service. He saw a look of dismay cover up the curiosity that was now fleeting from her eyes as she turned to see who it was. When Killian looked over her shoulder, he saw one of the other newer residents of Storybrooke, a Will Scarlet who wanted some assistance in talking to Elsa. Emma turned and apologized to Killian before running off with Will to find the wayward ice witch. Killian sighed before getting up and throwing away the now cold hot chocolate on his way back to his room at Granny’s.

A few hours later, a knock sounded at Killian’s door to his surprise. Swinging the door open, he was actually shocked to see Emma standing there behind it, looking a bit worse for wear. She smiled warily at the sight of him.

“Swan, is everything alright?” he asked as he stepped to the side to let her in.

“Uh yeah, everything’s fine. Apparently Will wanted to ask Elsa something but feared getting frozen or something. Kinda pointless if you ask me.” She breathed heavily as she came in.

“So why are you here, Emma?”

“Because, I don’t really know. Maybe because I feel like our conversation got cut short earlier today.” Emma shrugged.

Killian knew it was now or never, “Actually I felt the same. Emma would you like to go on a date with me?” he said after taking a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart.

He watched as Emma blinked a few times as it processed. Then a bright smile formed from her lips as she answered, “I would really like that Killian.” 

“How about Saturday at 7, we can walk from here if you like, love?”

“Saturday sounds perfect. I should head back to the loft.” Emma said, still smiling before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and turning to return to her family.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
The night of their date had arrived and with it, all of Killian’s nerves except this time they had spread throughout not just his gut but it seemed to almost all of his chest and mid-range body. About an hour or so before he was to meet Emma, he ran across the street to where Game of Thorns was located to get a small bouquet of buttercups and snapdragons for his lady love, only for the shop to not have any buttercups to his dismay, forcing him to get some daisies and tulips instead. He then returned to his room only to find Emma standing outside his door waiting for him. 

“Swan, have I kept you waiting? I apologize” Killian started, thinking he had made Emma wait and possibly think he wasn’t there anymore.

“No, it’s alright. I didn’t want to wait any more time at the loft getting grilled by my parents about why I’m dressed up, though David did have a pretty smug and knowing look to his face.” Emma quickly explained her presence when it was clearly before their agreed meeting time, a nervous chuckle coming from them both at the same time.

“Well then love, these are for you,” Killian smiled, handing the bouquet to her as he took in her outfit for the first time. She was dressed in a stunner of a dress. It was a dark blue that ended just before her knee and straps that draped off her shoulders. She looked beautiful in it and Killian told her as much.

Blushing, Emma looked at her bouquet, “Thanks, you clean up quite nicely as well. Where did you get these clothes?” she asked, smiling as she gestured to his modern ensemble.

“Do you remember that entertainment I provided for your father the other day? Well let’s just say I asked him for advice concerning tonight and he insisted it included a shopping trip. The majority of his humor came from seeing me try on a variety of clothing.” At Killian’s words, Emma chuckled in the same way her father did only a few days prior. “Aye, just like that. Now shall we?” he asked, extending his hook arm for Emma to take.

“We shall.” She responded with a smile, looping her arm with his, the flowers in the other hand as they proceeded out of Granny’s into the beautiful clear night towards their first real date. The stars out, bright and twinkling almost as if wishing the Savior and her pirate a good date, saying that they earned it.


	30. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daxx04 said: After they leave the Jolly Roger of the past, Killian questions Emma about how she and Hook ended up in the capt quarters.

Emma and Killian had finally separated ways with the port town where they had happened up the Jolly Roger and its ever famous captain in all their glory. They were now on their way to Midas’s castle to “keep look out” as Killian had put it while Snow was to enter, get the ring, and get the ball rolling again. But for the last couple hours, Emma could tell that something was bothering her time travelling companion. He would sigh and huff on an almost routine basis, so much so that Emma could probably keep time by his weighted sighs.

After what seemed to be the hundredth sigh, Emma stopped and turned toward the pirate. “Okay what’s wrong? And don’t give me that nothing nonsense because if it was nothing you wouldn’t be this quiet or tense.” She spoke, suddenly being transported back to a situation extremely similar to this back in Storybrooke in search of an elusive Wicked Witch, as Emma stood in front of the pirate and questioned him.

“It is nothing Swan. Leave it at that.” Killian huffed and tried to dodge around Emma only to be stopped once more.

“No I’m not leaving it. Something’s bothering you Hook and I want to know what it is? Ever since we left the Jolly Roger you’ve been in this mood.” At the mention of the Jolly, Emma noticed as Killian tense and something in his eyes shift that he quickly tried to cover up. “IT has to do with the ship, doesn’t it? Tell me hook. I want to help.”

Killian looked away and ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of how exactly to put his questionable thoughts to word. “It’s not the ship, per say. Though she is involved.”

“Okay, then what is it?” Emma asked, her eyes softening slightly.

“How did you end up there Swan? With him? I had asked you to be careful and next thing I know you’re there on the ship. He could have hurt you Swan. I would know.”

Emma just stood there silently as Killian rushed his questions out all in one breath. She didn’t know how to explain it. He clearly had been jealous when Emma went off to ‘distract’ his younger self and seeing them kiss must have set something off in Killian’s brain. But how could she explain that it didn’t mean anything? 

When Emma looked into Killian’s clear blue eyes and saw the anguish there front and center, it suddenly clicked. Here she had been pushing him away at every turn, either mentioning New York and her plans to return or just pushing him away in general, to which he had never complained but only pushed back harder but yet he suddenly sees Emma practically throwing herself at his younger more dangerous self, a self that would have just used Emma and not shown her the love and care that the older one would have shown her. He was torn up about it that much Emma could see. 

So Emma did the only thing she could think of that would quench his fears and quell his thoughts. She pulled him in by the lapels and kissed him, good and hard. The kiss took Killian by surprise for sure, half expecting his Swan to tell him that she preferred his darker side, that she just wanted to use a version of him who didn’t know how important she was to scratch the itch. But once it actually registered with Killian that Emma was kissing him, he set back in to action, wrapping his hand into her hair and pulling her close with his hook arm as their mouths met in a passionate kiss, one not unlike their shared moment in Neverland.

When they finally broke apart, Emma was the first one to regain any semblance of sanity back first to speak.

“I’m going to say this once and only once so pay attention. He. Wasn’t. You. So yes it technically didn’t mean anything because he was all wrong. That man back there, who is currently knocked out, is a part of you. I accept that Killian. Whether it’s pirate, lieutenant, sailor or hero, I accept every part of you. Don’t you know that? You are the one I want. And once we return home, I’ll prove it to you once and for all.” She spoke against his lips, her hands still clenched in his lapels with foreheads resting against one another. 

She then let go of her pirate, regained her calm composure and sauntered off down the path a few yards before turning back around.

“Well aren’t you coming, pirate?”


	31. Because You Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lbunny on Fanfiction asked: you do a Lieutenant Swan where killian is in the navy and while he's away Princess Emma is worried sick because she found out that there was an attack on one of the ships but they don't know which one. They are about to be married. And there is a happy reunion

Snow sighed softly as she made her way up one of the staircases towards the suite that housed her eldest daughter, Crown Princess Emma. For Snow was in possession of a letter that would possibly bring the world around her daughter crashing down, a letter that detailed an attack on the high seas. The Queen had been the one who volunteered to break the news to their daughter about the attack.

Softly knocking on the door, Snow waited for a sound from within to let her in so she may converse with her daughter.

“Emma, sweetheart, do you have a minute? There’s something I need to talk to you about,” Snow called in as she opened the door and looked into the interior of the princess’s suite.

“Mother, what is it? Is there news from Killian and the Jewel?” Emma asked as she stepped into the sitting area, an excited look on her face that sent a needle straight into Snow’s heart as she clenched the paper.

“Sweetie, there was an attack. A naval attack. It seems that King George still had one last ship that was loyal to him. We don’t know much, only that the Charming Pride came upon a ship in distress and that they were flying our colors. It didn’t specify which vessel was attacked. I’m sorry.”

Emma’s face and heart dropped in an instant at the first words of an attack and it continued to go farther and farther the more her mother explained. As her mother finished speaking, Emma was faintly aware of her mother’s approach and then embrace to try and comfort the distraught princess.

“So...he could be...g-gone?” Emma choked out, the worse scenario having already played out multiple times in her head.

“I don’t know sweetheart. We won’t know until the ships return home or we receive word telling otherwise. You must have hope, Emma. Our happy endings always start with hope.”

“Besides, you two have true love. And you know that true love must be fought for. If it was easy, everyone would have it.” King David spoke, entering the room as the two women started at his interruption. “Emma, your mother is right. You must have hope. Killian wouldn’t want you to retreat into a shell of yourself just because word of one ship having been attacked has reached our shores.”

David then pulled Emma out of his wife’s arms and into his own, his right hand cradling her head just as if she was still the fragile newborn he held so many years ago. Emma wrapped her slender arms around her father to take in all the comfort and warmth he had to offer.

“Daddy i don’t want to lose him.” she whispered into his chest.

“I know sweetie, i know. and you won’t. You must have hope, my dear girl, you must have hope.”

“I’m trying daddy, how did you do it with Mom when Regina was still threatening us?”

“I remembered all the good moments I shared with her, I remembered all the feelings I felt for her. Those feelings and moments were what gave me hope once more. I know you will worry, it’s natural. Especially with your upcoming nuptials to worry about him, but Killian is a fine sailor, the best lieutenant of our navy. Plus he is with the finest captain of our navy, LIam. Never tell either of them i said that. The Jones ego doesn’t need to be boosted anymore than it will by marrying into the royal family, eh?”

Emma chuckled against her father’s chest at his words. Her whole family knew it was true that the Jones boys were the two finest and hardest working sailors of their entire navy. But as royals, they were not able to show opinion anywhere except in private. To David and Snow, there would have been no one better to marry their daughter than Killian.

“Will you be okay for now, Emma? Or would you like one of us to stay?” David asked, pulling back from his daughter’s embrace to see her nod and release her completely. “Well then, we’ll leave you to your activities. You know where we’ll be my dear.”

Snow gave one last hug to her daughter before following her husband out the door, leaving Emma all alone in her suite to ponder the news and go about her day. She sighed and made her way over to her window seat as Sara, one of her servants brought over her lunch for the princess to eat.

“Your parents are right, your highness. You just need to have hope. Forgive me if i’m being forward, but Lieutenant Jones seems like the type of man who wouldn’t let a little thing such as a storm or attack to keep him away from you. He’s quite taken by you.” she said before bowing respectfully and departing to finish her duties of cleaning Emma’s chambers.

Emma only nodded and looked out at the open ocean that was poured out beneath her chambers. She had always been drawn to the sea, didn’t really know the reason until she found out her one true love was a sailor with the color of the sea for eyes. If anyone could survive on the sea, it’d be her lieutenant. That still didn’t stop her from worrying.

And worry she did.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next two weeks were some of the most tense around the castle, most for the inhabitants that frequently were around the distraught princess. Each day her parents and closest servants and maids would encourage her to have hope and faith, but it seemed that nothing got through to the worried mind of the blonde crown princess. She was a lovesick and worried woman, whom all she wanted was for her true love to return home.

One morning there was a particular buzz about the castle. A ship had returned and docked over the night but no sailors had departed yet. It wasn’t until the next morning, after the rumors had begun spreading and infiltrating the castle that the captain and lieutenant disembarked on their way to the castle to debrief on their mission. This time however, four men stepped off the ship, down the plank and on to the dock to make their journey to the castle. Two of the men looked much more ragged and out of sorts then the other duo.

As they approached the castle word was sent to the King and Queen that a ship had docked and they were needed in the court for the debriefing. Snow was quick to follow David only after sending word for Emma to be sent for as well, only after she had awaken and breakfasted, knowing her daughter would want any kind of word of her missing sailor.

Once the King and Queen were settled in their thrones, the four men entered to many gasps and bright smiles on the King and Queen’s faces as they recognized the men before them.

“Captain Jones, Lieutenant Jones, Captain Clarke, Lieutenant Lucas, Welcome home. I trust you all had pleasant journeys and a good explanation as to why the four of you are reporting together.” King David said, smiling before waving to the elder Jones to give his report first.

“Thank you your highness, and we did. I am unsure if the palace heard or not but the Window to the Sea fell under attack about nigh of three weeks ago under a ship flying King George’s colors. The Jewel was near by and we rescued as many sailors we could from the wreckage but the ship was unsalvageable. That is actually why we were delayed in our return as well. Unable to send word of our own, we only continued on to finish both missions before returning all survivors and my own crew home, safe and sound.” Captain Liam Jones explained, waving to the two ragged men standing next to him and Killian as he spoke of the attack. “As for the Jewel’s mission. King Eric sends his regards and congratulations and is happy to continue trading under the agreement. He sent a document to stand as his signature for an extension to the deal.”

David only smiled before turning to the other Captain. Neither men were able to begin speaking before a loud gasp of surprise and a blur of yellow raced across the courtroom. The next thing most of the court members knew was that the younger Jones was on the floor and the Crown Princess was on top of him with her arms wrapped tightly around him and her head buried in his chest, clearly the reason he was on the floor in the first place.

“I”m happy to see you too, love” Killian said, chuckling before pulling her and himself up to standing, allowing her to keep her hold on him. He was able to tell that something had troubled her during his journey and if she needed solace in his touch and presence, then Killian could do nothing to deter her from it.

Snow smiled before announcing that the crew of the Jewel of the Realm was dismissed and able to take their leave from court so the crown and court may converse with the Window to the Sea Captain and Lieutenant about the particulars of the attack.

Emma practically dragged Killian up to her room for a more private homecoming welcome, as well as to slap him on the arm for worrying her so much by not writing her about their delay in returning home.

“You had me worried sick you idiot. Why did none of you take carrier pigeons so you may write the castle? What if something had happened to you?” she practically yelled at him before collapsing in her fiance’s arms.

“I’m sorry my love. I didn’t think. Besides if you remember correctly, i was quite distracted up until the departure.” Killian spoke in her ear softly, rubbing her back soothingly. “I’m here now though. And in a month’s time we will be wed and off on our honeymoon.”

“I love you Killian.”

“And I love you, Emma.”


	32. Jailhouse Rock... Or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Post on Tumblr: Emma, Killian, and Robin get locked up in a jail (does it really matter why?),  
> Killian and Robin turn it into a competition to see who can get out of their handcuffs that fastest.

She was gonna kill someone, Emma decided as she hung up the phone to the Rabbit Hole. Apparently a few certain males decided to not just get drunk and play a few bar games but also get into a few bar fights with not just other bar guests but each other as well. Grabbing a few sets of cuffs, Emma quickly made her way to the Rabbit Hole in her cruiser to pick up the miscreants.

Pulling up in front of the bar a few minutes later, Emma stomped up and into the premises and immediately spotted the three idiots that had caused the proprietor to call in the first place. In the back of the bar near the dart boards stood deputies David Nolan and Robin Hood, locked in a brawl with Harbormaster and pirate boyfriend of the Sheriff, Killian Jones. Killian had David in a head lock while Robin somehow had his arms punching Killian though he wasn’t doing much damage. It was a sad sight and Emma couldn’t help but wonder if the owner just called her to stop the sorry excuse for a fight and stop the embarrassment before it escalated even more.

Gathering her anger, Emma nodded to the bartender as she strode over to the three brawling idiots before shouting loudly at them. “David! Killian! Robin! Outside NOW!” She yelled, pulling Robin off of Killian and then Killian off of David before marching the trio outside.

“You three are under arrest for fighting and destruction of property. Do you three have any idea just how much trouble you are all in?”

“Why Emma, love, can’t you let it slide for your True Love?” Killian tried to smooth talk his way to his girlfriend but only falling flat with slurs as she turned him around and locked her first pair of cuffs on his wrist and into his brace, dismantling the hook in the process. “You really have a love of these restraints, Swan. Don’t you?”

“Killian shut it. And into the car.” Emma said, forcing him in to the cruiser before turning to cuff and stuff David and then Robin into her vehicle before getting into the driver’s seat to take them all down.

As she drove, a very interesting conversation started up in the backseat between the thief and pirate.

“Well I must say that this is one of the nicer arrests I’ve ever had, though the cuffs aren’t much to hold. I’d say I could easily break out of them.” Robin commented, testing out the restraints around his wrists.

“Aye as have I. been in quite a few brigs myself, including one in this world thanks to the savior. But I don’t think you could get out of those cuffs. Now I could possibly, but not you Hood.” Killian spoke, playfully glaring at Emma in the driver’s seat.

“Now I’m sure I could break out much sooner than you Killian. You see I have quite a bit of practice springing myself and others out of jail so these restraints will do nothing for me.”

“Robin my friend, you forget that I am a three hundred year old pirate. I’ve had quite a few more impromptu releases then you.”

“Perhaps, but the majority of your years were spent in Neverland where I’ve yet to hear of any brigs there.”

“That may be but, I’ve already had practice breaking free of these type cuffs, where as I doubt you have not.”

“Will you two give it a rest? Robin, if you break free of those cuffs and I will personally call Regina and tell her about your little scene at the bar.” Emma snapped, shutting the two up quickly. Her threat to call Regina sobering him up quickly. “Besides, we are already here and David got free of his cuffs before the two of you even began squabbling about them. So that means he gets the good punishment. Being sent off with the smallest bill of damage, a warning from the Sheriff and a not as irate wife. Where as you two dunderheads will be spending the night here and then fed a bologna sandwich for breakfast before having to be picked up by the guardian of my choosing and sent off with a much larger bill.”

The twin looks akin to that of a gaping fish reflected back at Emma as the two processed what she said. Killian then immediately took a face of disgust and betrayal at her mention of bologna. Robin on the other hand had the look of a child being forced to eat liverwurst and then told that all his Halloween candy has been thrown out at the thought of Regina being called to pick him up after spending a night in jail along with a bill to pay for damages at the bar. The pair then also looked over from the back of the cruiser to see David standing by the door with a smug grin on his face and an open pair of cuffs in his hand before he waved and walked back into the Sheriff Station.

Emma then frog marched the remaining two miscreants into the station and then the cells after booking them for their misdemeanors. After bidding them a peaceful night, Emma closed the door to the station so she could take David to the loft to ensure his arrival home safely.

“So are you ever going to tell them that you uncuffed me after we got to the station while they were still bickering the cruiser?” he asked, the drinks have clearly begun to wear off as he laughed at his two friends impending punishments.

“Nope and you aren’t allowed to tell them either. Or Mom. But I have a feeling you will have enough on your plate after we explain everything to her.” Emma said smiling before they drove off to the loft, leaving two very depressed ruffians to dread the morning.


	33. Onward Noble Steed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from OTPPrompts Tumblr :)  
> Imagine your OTP giving each other a piggy back ride. But with the bigger/stronger/taller one being the “piggy” on top.

“Swan, you’re so pretty. You have such pretty yellow hair. It’s like the sun, “Killian said, giggling as he picked up a few strands of his girlfriend’s hair as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

“Killian, you’re drunk and you’re going to hate yourself come morning, so it’s time to go home.” Emma said, smiling slightly at his antics but remembers all the other times he got this way after a fun night. She knew it was time to get his drunken ass home to their shared apartment with some friends. IT was getting quite late and both Ruby and Victor would not appreciate an exceptionally loud drunk male entering the apartment and his antics.

Grabbing his arms, Emma pulled all her weight into pulling her boyfriend up off the couch and onto slouching onto her shoulder. ‘Well at least he’s standing’ she thought as she started shuffling toward the door, nodding to Robin and Regina in thanks for hosting the party.

“Swan, carry me! I wanna piggy back ride!” Killian piped up as they were turning on to the sidewalk toward the apartment that was a few blocks away.

“No. No Way.” She shook her head, about ten seconds away from shouting at him.

“Please my darling love. Mi amour. My Mon Cheri. Mo ghra’. My darling corsair.” He called out, halting out in the middle of the street. Emma stared on as he bent down on his knees and began calling out all sorts of different versions of My Love that he had learned for trying to woo his girlfriend. It was something Emma knew could happen. Her boyfriend was already a sappy and romantic idiot when he was sober, but it was nothing to when he was stumbling drunk. When he got like this, he gave poets and Shakespeare a run for their money for most romantic sap ever. But she secretly loved his little lines, especially the fact that he had learned all sorts of languages in ways to say My Love. 

But that wasn’t going to change the fact that he was a good six inches taller than her, probably a quite a bit heavier than her, and it would not be possible at all to give him a piggy back ride. So he could try and sway her into doing what he wanted for the entire night, she still wasn’t going to give in.

Apparently it registered in his alcohol blurred mind that she wasn’t giving into his loving names, so Killian stood and began stepping closer to try a different tactic. Pulling Emma close, he began softly kissing her neck and shoulder almost as if in attempts to seduce her into giving in. Softly breathing near her ear, he whispered, “Give in and we get home even sooner and I can do this everywhere all night long.” He breathed, stringing out the last three words in her ear.

Emma had to stop herself from moaning quietly at his new course of actions and shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Fine.” She whispered, dreading the back ache she will probably have in the morning but knowing it still wouldn’t be worse than the hangover Killian would probably be sporting for a good portion of that day.

A shout of glee sounded next to Emma’s ear as Killian began trying to climb up on Emma’s back. She sighed before bending down so he could get on easier. Grabbing his legs and feeling him wrap his arms around her shoulders and neck, Emma stood and slowly focused on finding her new center of balance with the added weight. Feeling comfortable and that she wouldn’t fall; Emma began finally making her way towards the apartment.

Killian on the other hand was having the time of his life, feeling like king of the world and shouted as much. “I’m King of the World! Onward Noble Steed!” he shouted, flinging one arm forward as a child would when playing make believe knights.

Grimacing and trying to block out all of her boyfriends antic, she slowly continued and ignored his comment about her being a ‘steed’. Emma also began plotting ways she could get back at him tomorrow morning when his suffering would be at optimal levels.

About twenty minutes later, Emma arrived at the elevator that would take them up to the fourth floor where their apartment resided. Stopping a few feet away, Emma bent back down to get Killian to get off. 

“Killian get off. You’re too tall this way so you won’t fit in the elevator and I’m not going up the stairs with you on my back. You got your piggy back ride this far, please walk the rest of the way.” She pleaded.

“But of course my darling, Thank you for giving into my wishes. I love you” he said smiling before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and grabbing her hand to pull her into the elevator, “Now I believe I promised to do something all night long once we get back to the bed.”


	34. I'll be Your Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daxx04 Prompt: Snow tells Killian about Graham after he mentions her shoelace.

It wasn’t until after he had to be arrested that he began taking notice of it. The brown leather jacket that was always hung up on the coat rack in Emma’s office as well as the brown leather shoe lace that she keeps wrapped around her left wrist. If he really thought about it, she had always had it with her. Even back in Neverland and it had travelled with her in New York with the loss of her memories. What did it mean? Where did it come from? 

He never really brought it up until it just randomly came up during a dinner at the Charmings when he and Snow were doing the dishes. They were discussing keepsakes and things that they held close to their heart. Snow had her mother’s tiara and David has his mother’s enchanted necklace.

“I know Emma has a few things too. Like her baby blanket and Graham’s shoelace.” Snow mentioned as she handed him another plate to dry.

“Graham’s shoelace? Is that to whom the lace belongs too?” Killian asked curiously.

“Oh that’s right; you weren’t here during the first curse. Graham was the original sheriff when we were all cursed. He was the Huntsman back in the Enchanted Forest. He originally had met our family when he saved my life from Regina causing her to steal his heart and use him, but Emma met him when he arrested her for destruction of property her first night here. She ran into the welcome sign at the town line.”

“So what happened to him? I’ve never seen him around or even heard about him.”

“That’s because a few months after Emma’s first day, he died. Emma actually had been hired on as deputy and they began to grow quite close. But one day, apparently they got too close and Regina didn’t like that at all. I just remember one day Graham started acting really oddly and running around town about not having a heart. That night, he collapsed into Emma’s arms. The doctors said it was a heart attack. But having my memories returned, I would guess now that Regina was jealous of Henry and Graham abandoning her and choosing Emma so she crushed his heart. He died right in her arms.” Snow paused, the dishes in the sink and drying rack long forgotten in her story telling. She remembered how devastated Emma had become upon his death. “I would hazard a guess that Graham had been the first person Emma really began opening herself up to at Storybrooke. She had begun opening up to me, but Graham really touched her. That’s why she wears the shoelace and has his jacket hanging up in her office. As a tribute to Graham.”

Killian looked down and listened to what Snow said. His heart went out to his Savior and just how many trials she had gone through in life. “Thank you, Your Majesty, for telling me. I greatly appreciate it.”

“Of course, Killian. You can see that our girl has been through a lot. Just don’t hurt her, alright Killian?”

“I don’t think I could, Snow. I gave up everything for her. Emma means far too much for me.”

Snow smiled softly and then picked right back up with the dish washing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night as Killian was climbing into bed next to Emma, he couldn’t help but keep thinking over what Snow had told him. After pulling Emma into his arms, he softly touched the bracelet and running a finger over it.

“I know my mom told you about the original owner.” Emma whispered softly, her right hand capturing his movements.

“Aye, I expected you did love.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “Will you tell me about him love?”

“There’s not much else to tell. Just that Graham was the first person I thought I could open my heart to. But you’re the one that showed me where I truly belonged. I love you Killian. Never forget that.”

“And I love you, Emma. Always and forever.” Killian whispered before pulling her into a passionate but chaste kiss before falling asleep, their hearts open even more and full of love for the other.


	35. Crystalline Swirls of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an unexpected snow storm blows into town and all but strands Emma and Killian at Granny’s for the foreseeable future, they raid Granny’s game closet to kill time. Shameless Monopoly Night AU combined with Snowed In trope before season 4 hits.

The town had been getting surprisingly colder for this time of year and it wasn’t until one afternoon when Emma had ran to the diner for an emergency Hot Chocolate break that the weather took a turn for weird and worse. As she was sipping the cocoa, two things happened. Her pirate, boyfriend, whatever decided to join her; and a sudden surprise snowstorm blew into town. Just as Killian went to sit down, Emma jumped up and ran to the door to double check what her eyes were seeing. Not two feet in front of her was a blizzard of snow.

“Well Love, looks like we’re stuck here for a while.” Killian said, walking up behind her before shutting the door and leading the savior back to the booth she had previously been sat in.

Just as she was sitting down, her phone went off with a few texts. News from Henry and David checking that she was safe as well as Henry reassuring her that he was safe and at Regina’s for the foreseeable future. After texting them that she was at Granny’s and promising to stay there, Emma pocketed her phone and returned her attention to her dinner companion.

“You’re right. We are stuck here for a while. The roads are already blocked as well as David requesting that I stay here. I just need to set up a phone tree for people who try calling the station.” Emma said, feeling bad about ignoring Killian. A feeling that was somewhat new to her as normally she was the one ignored versus doing the ignoring.

“It’s alright love. I understand,” Killian said smiling.

Emma quickly pulled out her phone and set up the voicemail at the Station informing people to stay indoors until the storm blows over and the streets have had a chance to be plowed. She then put the phone away, grabbed two hot chocolates and then headed back to the bed and breakfast, tilting her head to invite the pirate to join her. 

“We’re going to have to hang in your room since I checked out of mine last week. But I know Granny has an entire closet of board games and they are a great time waster. Thought we could introduce you to a few of them,” Emma spoke, blushing slightly at the insinuation of both of them spending the night in Killian’s room.

“But of course love. But are you sure we need other methods of entertainment. I can think of a few activities that will keep us busy all night long.” Killian spoke, his smile betraying his innuendo laced comment. He fished his key out of his jacket pocket before opening the door wide to let his Swan enter first, bending down with a flourish.

Smirking and softly muttering ‘idiot’, Emma went in and placed the mugs on one of the tables within his room. “Come on, we need to pick a game.” She said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the game closet. 

“Aye aye Swan.”

Reaching the closet that Emma remembered grabbing games from when she and Henry stayed here and she needed things to do with her memory-less son, she pulled the door open to begin sorting through the plethora of games. “So what sounds like a fun game? There’s battleship, which is kinda a about strategy and grids. There is Uno, which is a card game. Anything look good to you?”

“Anything you’d like Swan. Remember I’ve heard of none of these.”

“But I want you to pick. I’ve played all of these.”

“Alright lass, well then how about this one?” he sighed, grabbing a game close to the top.

Emma looked at the box in his hand and sighed. “Monopoly it is then. Come on, it’s a sort of complicated game so we might as well get started so I can explain stuff or you can just read all the rules while I set it up.”

Nodding, killian followed Emma back to the room and took the piece of paper she handed him to read as she began setting up. He skimmed over the basic rules of this game and got the gist of it before sitting back and watching Emma rhythmically count out the different amounts of the bizarrely colored money.

“Well, it seems simple enough.”

“That’s good. Which token do you want?” Emma asked as she handed him his own stack of multi colored paper.

Looking down at small pile of silver pieces, Killian picked out the one that stuck out to him the most, a ship’s wheel. Smiling, Emma then picked out her own token, the Thimble. She placed the two pieces on GO! before picking up the dice and rolling them to see who would go first. Noting the number, Emma handed Killian the dice so he could follow suit. The order was soon established that Killian would roll and then Emma and the game began.

As the game progressed, Emma realized that this was a poor game to play with a 300 year old pirate and former Lieutenant. His entire life was all about strategy and ensuring a hefty amount of money in his bank. She watched as he methodically bought the Utilities and the Railroads as well as a few of the lower priced properties before building up properties. It shocked her just how well he was doing for his first time around. But she was no slouch at this game either, having played it with Henry and her family multiple times, always wiping the floor with her father. She quickly monopolized some of the more expensive properties and was able to hold her own against Killian’s forces for a few rounds. But when he upgraded his houses to hotels she knew that sooner or later he would take her for everything she owned in the game.

Just as she predicted, it took two more full rotations of around the board for Emma to bankrupt completely and Killian to win the game. Unlike most games of Monopoly she played with family, this one did not end in a huff or a pouting prince in the corner and Emma was content. But to stop her pirate’s ego from building, she quickly quieted him.

“Hold the ego, bud. Swan family rule is that winner puts away the game. It keeps the winner’s ego in check. Besides Dad is normally too busy pouting about his loss to help in the first place.” Emma said, getting up and finding their drinks had gone cold. 

“As you wish love” Killian acquiesced before quickly separating the different colored bills into their holding container and bundling all the properties before placing everything back in its box. 

While Killian was putting the game away, Emma zapped the drinks to steaming warm again. Grabbing her own, she walked over to the window in Killian’s room and looked out at the now Winter Wonderland that was Storybrooke. What she saw made her anticipation and dread grow. The town was completely buried in snow and it was still coming. Emma was barely able to see all the way across the main street.

“Looks like we’re here for a good long while, at least through the night.” She sighed before taking a lengthy sip from her drink. But before she had a chance to turn away and return to the center of the room, Killian slipped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

“Perhaps, but it is quite the sight out there. The street lights setting the white snow aglow in the fading sunlight.” Killian whispered in Emma’s ear softly before pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

“Yeah it is kinda pretty.”

“But nothing in comparison to you, love.”

Emma slapped Killian’s arm at that comment before wiggling out of them and retreating back into the room, placing her cocoa on one of the bedside tables before climbing on the bed and snuggling in. Looking up at the pirate still at the window, she raised her eyebrow in response to his questioning smirk.

“I’m getting comfy, is that a problem to you? If I’m to be here all night, might as well be comfy.” Emma stated matter-of-factly.

“OH I have no problem love, just never thought you’d be so forward.”

“Just shut up and get in the bed pirate.”

“As you wish, Emma love.”


	36. The Land of Fantasy and Dreams (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can you do a short fic about cs and any children they may have+Henry going to Disneyland? :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Note it has been a LONG ass time since I’ve been to Disney so I don’t really remember much of what is there. I am also going to write a sequel/second part of CS & company visiting Universal (to appease the giant HP nerd in me that has no shame). Also yes these are all Mouse Ear themes, I looked them up on Google.

“Henry! Get off your phone and grab your bag. It’s time to go. No you can’t have five more minutes to talk to your girlfriend. You take any more time and I’m sending in the swarm.” Emma called out to her eldest son.

Henry quickly said good bye to Grace, grabbed his back pack and ran down the stairs only to be engulfed in shouts and the excitement of his two younger half siblings.

“Henry, Henry! We’re going to Disney World!” Noelle shouted as she ran up to him. His younger sister by 13 years, he was always excited to see her when he came home from College. She was his younger sister and as soon as he had found out that Emma was having a girl; Henry knew that the role of protective older brother was just up his alley. The only people more protective of Noelle were his grandfather, and his step father, Killian.

“Yeah we are ‘El. What do you want to see first?” He smiled, bending down to meet the blonde blue eyed girl at eyelevel, looking into blue eyes that rivaled his step father in clarity.

“I dunno. I wanna see Ashley’s castle and dress up like Grammy and and maybe find daddy’s ship. What do you want to do, Henry?”

“I dunno ‘El. whatever you and Liam want to do is what we’ll end up doing. I’m more excited for our visit to Universal Studios tomorrow” as if hearing his name, a small black haired boy comes running up to his sister and older brother.

“No No. Wanna go see didney now” Liam spoke happily, his nickname for his sister still sticking from birth. 

“Oh does my little pirate want to see Disney World now?” Killian asked, swooping up his youngest up onto his shoulders to his son’s delight, loud giggles now coming from above him.

“Yeah daddy, let’s go” the boy shouted, trying to use his father as a horse, pulling at Killian’s hair as if trying to steer him.

“Well then let’s go pirates. Your mother is downstairs getting the rental.” Killian said, grabbing Noelle’s hand to lead her to the car as Henry led the small group out of the hotel room and down to the lobby where Emma had just arrived with the rental car.

The next swarm began as Killian and Emma buckled the booster seats and the respective little ones into the back seat as Henry packed the picnic basket his mother had packed as well as his and Killian’s string backpacks they were taking for any souvenirs the younger ones would want to buy but eventually not carry. Once the youngest members are packed away in their seats and Henry was buckled as well, Emma climbed into the driver’s seat and programmed the GPS to take them to Disney World after handing her purse with tickets, cash and phone within.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Upon arrival, Noelle became an even more bouncing and giggling pile of sunshine as she pulled her mother in every direction. Her younger brother was no different, pointing in a thousand ways from atop his father’s shoulders with hands firmly entangled his father’s hair. The two kids were excited to see everything and wanted to take it all in.

“Ella’s castle mommy! I wanna see the castle!” Noelle called up to her mother, trying to literally pull her mother all the way to the white and blue castle at the end of the walk.

“Calm down honey, we have all day to see everything. Let’s see some of the princesses first, sweetie. The castle is where we can have lunch” Emma said, wording it in a way to appease her daughter, “Don’t you want to see Snow White?”,knowing her daughter’s favorite Disney movie, much to her grandmother’s dismay.

The scream that came from beside her was the only answer she needed before the family began exploring and taking pictures of the different Disney characters they knew back home. When it came time to meet the Snow White, Emma and Noelle immediately got in line to take a picture with her. Henry took a picture with his phone to text his grandparents while Killian took the good picture with the camera they had brought. Liam then wanted to take a picture as well so Emma took him from her husband before asking the princess for one more with both children, explaining their love of the movie.

An hour later, Emma, Killian and the trio of kids were headed on their way to the castle for snacks and lunch when they happened upon the Neverland area of the park much to Killian’s dismay, knowing his children would not rest until they dragged him into it. Killian then swallowed his pride, took his daughter’s hand, sent a withering look to the laughing teenager at his side and followed his wife and son into the area on their search for the park’s Jolly Roger and Peter Pan.

OF course the first thing they found just had to be the Disneyfied Captain Hook that Liam and Henry then requested Killian take a picture with. He agreed only if they joined him as well. During the picture, Killian was never happier that he had been gifted with his left hand by his swan upon their marriage before their children were born, or this would have been even more mortifying to have the hook as well. He just had to endure a few moments by this poofy monstrosity while his wife and daughter laughed in the sidelines while taking the picture before he hauled himself and his son and stepson out of there and on a search for the jolly. 

Killian Jones had become a man on a mission to find the Jolly Roger of the Disney park just so he could get himself out of this godforsaken area of the park and on with his day. Emma would compare his concentration filled face to the ones he made back when he was courting her or when they were trying to figure out whom and what was the latest threat against their town. So as her little family raced around the Neverland area, she and Henry decided to do a little shopping to surprise the trio after they finished searching for the Jolly.

Her and her eldest quickly found one of the main Mouse Ear Hat stores and began discussing which hat would best suit each person. Killian of course would get the pirate themed one with a bandana and skull & cross bones on the front, where as Emma picked up the Minnie Mouse Ears for herself. She and Henry decided to get The Heffalump Mouse Ears for Liam and the Pink Princess Mouse Ears for Noelle. He then went and picked out the Stitch Mouse Ears for himself before they purchased them all and awaited the arrival of their family.

Liam and Noelle practically jumped off the ground in excitement about getting mouse ears while Killian just smirked at his wife’s antics and the theme of his ears before allowing her to place them on his head before stealing a quick kiss. The family then decided it was finally time to go to Cinderella’s castle and proceeded to make their way there, with Liam on Henry’s shoulder and Noelle holding both of her parents’ hands, swinging between the two.

When the family approached the vast castle, Emma decided to get a family picture. Politely asking a stranger to take their picture with the camera, she then posed with her family. Henry was to Killian’s left and Noelle and Liam were in front of her and Killian who had his arm around both her and Henry. They smiled and took the cliché Disney tourist picture, Mouse ears and all, but Emma had never been happier.

Noelle had never been brighter than during her tour through the castle and the smile stayed on the young princess pirate’s face throughout the rest of the day and into the evening as they explored, ate snacks, shopped, rode rides and then stayed for the fireworks show at the Castle before returning to the hotel room. 

Killian, Emma and Henry had to haul two knocked out children as well as the picnic basket and bags of souvenirs and toys up two flights of stairs. Henry quickly put the toys and other bags away before calling a good night to Emma and Killian as they put their two children into their small beds with Henry camped out on the pull out sofa bed. They then retired as well into their master bedroom, curling up on the bed only just awake enough to exchange a few comments on the day and a few chaste kisses before completely falling asleep


	37. Within this Worlds Blessed with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Impending birth of Emma and Killian’s baby girl and first child; Snow, David and a few others decided to gift the newest family member with some rather special gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t really know where this came from to be honest. I saw one of those countdown gifs of Emma looking at the mobile and my brain said hey how about snow gives that to Emma’s daughter as a family heirloom then my brain proceeded to word vomit the rest of this as well. But I’m especially happy with it, like dying of cavity sweet toothache happy.

Today was a special day, a very special day for the town indeed. For most of the town inhabitants of Storybrooke were gathering at Granny’s to celebrate the Savior and the Pirate’s first child. Now the child was not due to arrive to their little town for another month at least but that didn’t stop the townsfolk form throwing a kickass baby shower.

Now Noelle Ruth Jones wasn’t to be born for a few weeks, but she was already becoming the spoiled, beloved child of the town, if you asked her big brother. But he always said it with love, joining in the rest of the town in ensuring that this princess was to be spoiled and protected and loved just as her mother and father never truly were until coming to Storybrooke.

The town pulled out all the stops for this baby shower, especially since most of the town already knew the princess’ name thanks to a few certain blabber mouth grandparents and dwarves, having then assumed there would be no baby naming ceremony put on by the modern day parents. Granny was catering and hosting, Ruby and the Dwarves decorated and everyone was told to bring presents.

Emma and Killian had been over the moon about the whole party, especially Emma who had recently been told to stop even her desk work at the Sheriff’s office by her father, her husband and her best friend’s fiancé and Emma’s Doctor, so she desperately needed a party. Of course everyone’s most anticipated part was the opening of presents, having been told what some of the more important ones were.

So Emma and Killian were sat in a corner booth with a mountain of presents before them and a plethora of townsfolk around them. The majority of the gifts they opened were onesies, diapers, shoes, knick knacks and just general baby things. But it was the final three at the bottom people were excited about.

The couple opened up a red wrapped package first after noticing the softness upon holding. The unwrapping revealed an off-white hand knit baby blanket much like the one in the back of Emma’s closet. The main differences were that the name at the bottom was Noelle’s as well as a few anchor patterns and a light blue ribbon in the corner for accents. Emma quickly stood and waddled over to hug Ruby and then Granny in thanks, well as quickly as an eight month pregnant woman can move. After taking her seat by her husband, Emma quickly asked Ruby and Robin to be the godparents for her daughter. Emma even specified in her asking of Ruby saying that especially since Ruby didn’t get the chance to be Emma’s own godmother than how about for her daughter instead. Ruby then gave her own hug to the blonde savior as she and Robin accepted the request.

After taking a few minutes to dry all the teary eyes of the room, Emma and Killian then opened up the smaller of the last two gifts. When they peered into the box, it was to spy a familiar pendant that they had used themselves a few months prior, the old pendant that had originally belonged to Emma’s grandmother, Ruth. Before she got a chance to ask, David and Snow encouraged her to open the last and final gift sitting in front of them. Shrugging, Killian and Emma then proceeded to open the box only for it to reveal the old unicorn mobile that had come over with the curse. Emma would know that mobile anywhere, it was the one she would have had over her crib and stared at every morning had she not been sent over before the curse.

Immediately tearing up and going over to her parents, Emma hugged first her mother and then her father in long tight hugs for a few minutes before being helped back into her seat by her husband, just as her parents explained the gifts.

Her mother then proceeded to explain how she, Emma’s father as well as Granny and Ruby wanted to give this little princess some family heirlooms as well as traditions, besides the probably love of cinnamon on cocoa and a possibly motherly distinctive chin. That family was one of the most important things in the world and that this little girl was being born into one of the biggest and kookiest families around, but from the moment of her birth she would be loved, cared for, and protected from anything and everything. Just as Emma never got the chance to be.

Right as Snow finished speaking, Henry stepped forward from his place by Regina with a present of his own. As Emma opened up what appeared to be two old handcrafted puppets, Henry explained that he had remembered these two dolls in the pictures of her own nursery in the story book. So he then asked his other grandfather to help him retrieve them from the castle ruins back in the Enchanted Forest for his baby sister. Henry knew that the dolls were stood by the crib for protection, Henry though that the knight and sailor that had been intended to protect his mother could protect his baby sister, just as he intended to when she was older.

Emma immediately pulled her eldest son into a long hug before thanking the entire town for keeping her little girl’s wellbeing such a high priority and that she was so grateful to have been brought here all those years ago by a curious and rambunctious young boy to bring back the happy endings. For she had found one of her own as well.


	38. Bring all that you're scared to defend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Said: Prompt: Killian trying to calm Emma’s nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Basing this around the 4x07 spoilers, Also Highly suggest listening to Unpack Your Heart by Phillip Phillips (may or may not have stolen some quotes from it bc it’s such a great song)Also I got this prompt like 2-3 weeks ago, so my anon can predict the future(I think)

She took off faster than any of them anticipated, before any of them could reassure her. Emma had been frightened by her powers and accidentally hit a light pole, sending it crashing down near her father. That appeared to be the last straw for the blonde savior and sent her fleeing. Killian’s heart went out to his love as he watched her eyes grow in fear before retreating along with the rest of her.

“Why did she run away? Couldn’t she see that Grandpa was okay?” Henry piped up from beside the pirate, his concern for his mother coloring his words.

“She’s just scared, lad. It’s a lot to take in, her powers. I’m not sure she did see that Dave was okay.” Killian shrugged, putting a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s because she is scared that she ran.” A feminine voice piped in. Killian and Henry turned to see the blonde ice princess, Elsa, behind them with a pensive look on her face. Sensing that she had more to say, Killian waited for her to continue.

“I know how she is feeling, having gone through what she’s going through myself. She flees because she is imagining what could have happened. Emma fears her powers hurting the ones she loves. After seeing the pole almost take out her father, I’m sure it cemented her fear in her mind, causing her to flee and seek isolation. I had something similar happen to me in Arendelle, causing me to flee to a mountain until Anna found me and convinced me to return.”

“Then what do we do? How do we help her?” Henry asked eagerly.

“You reassure her. You go after her.” Elsa answered, looking pointedly at Killian as she answered.

Killian nodded before turning to Henry, “Henry I want you to go home with your grandparents. That way I know you’re safe and I can go after your mom to try and convince her to come home. Maybe call Regina and check in on her.”

Henry begrudgingly agreed and walked off to join Snow and David on their walk home, but not before giving a quick and surprising hug to Killian and whispering “Bring her back” to the pirate.

Once alone, Killian began walking toward where he knew his love would have gone. Sure enough as soon as he had view of the docks, Killian spotted Emma’s yellow car and the blonde sheriff sitting on the hood, leaning against the windshield. As he walked closer, he noticed her tense the exact moment she sensed his presence.

“Go away, Killian. I’m not in the mood to talk.” She called back, not looking near him.

“Emma I’m “

“Killian, Please! It’s not safe! I’M not safe!” Emma practically screamed at him as she whirled around at him, tears streaming down her face as her voice cracked in her last statement before she turned and hugged her knees close, attempting to hide her breakdown.

Killian’s heart broke for her at her broken words. Stepping forward, he spoke softly. “Do you truly believe that? Or are you just scared?”

“Of course I believe it. OF course I’m scared. Look at what happened today! I almost killed my father because of who I am. What if next time I do kill someone? Like my mother or you or Henry?”

“You know that won’t happen, Swan.”

“You can’t say that. This power is too much. The more I use it, the stronger it becomes and the less control I have over it. I’m not safe to be around.”

“That’s not true love. You know as well as I do, if I t came down to it, you won’t hurt us. You’re the savior, Swan; you were given this power for a reason. Because your parents’ love was so pure and so true that their product would be the epitome of that love. Do you really believe that a product of that love could really hurt any of its own loved ones?” He said, going to stand in front of her, pulling her closer into his arms.

Emma resisted as best she could, still fearful of hurting this pirate who had given up so much for her. His touch was making it harder for her to hold back her tears, nerves and remaining walls.

“I… I can’t hurt you killian. I just can’t” She croaked as the tears started flowing endlessly, her resolve crumbling.

“Oh, my love” Killian whispered before all but picking her up and sitting on the ground with her in his lap, slowly rocking side to side. He softly whispered sweet nothings in her ear and rubbed soft, soothing circles on her back as she cried in his arms.

“It will be okay. I know it will.” He whispered when he sensed the majority of the tears had stopped.

“How can you know?” Emma hiccupped, pulling back to look into his clear blue eyes.

“Because I know you, Swan. Because I’ve yet to see you fail. Because I know you have two people who can help you with your magic. Both Regina and Elsa have been where you are, just exploring their powers. Because I know you can do anything you set your mind to. Because I know you have an amazing support system in your family. Because I will always believe in you.”

Emma just sat there speechless at Killian’s speech, taking in his never-ending faith in her. As she looked in to his eyes all she saw was the pride and love he had for her. IT almost made her start crying again, but for a happier reason. So instead of crying, Emma practically knocked him over on to the ground from the force of the tight hug she bestowed upon him. Burying her head in his chest, arms tight around his waist and ear pressed against his heart, Emma completely wrapped herself up in her pirate, his warm, belief, everything. 

“I’ll never leave you, Emma. You can share everything with me. I want it all, your secrets, scars, fears, desires, everything. I’m here. I’m always on your side, never forget that.” Killian whispered into her ear as she clung to him before pressing a soft kiss to her temple and pulling her closer.

A while longer, Killian doesn’t really know how long, he heard and felt a muffled “Thank You” into his chest.

“Always love, always.” He responds, smiling, before pulling her tighter against him as he leans against the bug, letting the night and the fears slip away. Always there to support and protect his princess.


	39. Hope is Just a Ray of What Everyone Should See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: Pregnant Emma goes overboard on the baby proofing and it driving Killian crazy. He can't get anything open from the kitchen cabinets to the toilet seat. He doesn't know how to tell his hormonal wife this without upsetting her.

Killian wasn’t entirely sure when it happened just that one day his and Emma’s entire apartment was suddenly baby and coincidentally one-handed pirate proof. He suspected that if he was to look at the calendar, all of the new devices and thingamabobs arrived probably just after Emma’s six month doctor appointment. Killian remembers Emma going out to coffee with Ruby after it and then she came with all these bags of baby items from the she wolf. Emma had said that with Ruby and Victor’s daughter, Yvonne, passing the toddler ages so they didn’t need some of the baby things so she donated them to Emma as well as some advice about baby proofing the apartment.

And thus the proofing pandemonium had begun.

First he couldn’t occasionally lift the seat of the toilet when he needed to relieve himself. Then the liquor cabinet took multiple tries to open, so much so that even David couldn’t get it open easily on Guy’s night. Killian felt like he hit the last straw when some of the cabinets above the counters that even Henry had trouble reaching before he hit his latest growth spurt had been given a baby lock, causing Killian trouble when he would put dishes away. He just didn’t know how to talk to Emma about it.

He had seen Snow during her pregnancy and she was only slightly hormonal while carrying young prince Neal. Yes they had been dealing with the wicked Witch at the time, so Killian really understood any outbursts she would have because of the added stress. Hell, he even remembered when Ruby was pregnant with Yvonne a few years ago and for the most part, she had a calm pregnancy. She didn’t even have wolfs time to worry about, as according to Granny the wolves didn’t shift during that time incase the baby did not inherit the gene.

But Emma, her pregnancy was riddled with hormones. Especially since they found out the gender a month ago it seemed. He thought that she would be overjoyed to be having a little girl and that they could begin decorating the nursery. But instead she came home freaked out and it increased tenfold after that coffee date with Ruby a month later. Killian was becoming increasingly worried as each day went by. But he didn’t know how to go about talking to Emma about it. Because as her worrying and baby proofing increased each day, sometimes it seemed like her hormonal pregnancy mood swings increased in amount and variance each day.

Finally one day after struggling to move the toilet lid, pour some rum, and cook lunch on his day off, Killian decided that enough was enough. So the next day, Killian called David to relieve Emma of any and all tough duties as well as telling her to go home early at about 3 that day to have a bit longer weekend off to ensure that she wasn’t stressed at work. He then called Ruby and ordered all of Emma’s favorites as well as quite a few hot chocolate with cinnamons delivered about 6 to their apartment. Even though they had all the makings of her favorite drink in abundance at the apartment, Killian knew that she absolutely loved Granny’s cocoa the best. He then set up the bathroom so that before dinner he could run her a soothing bubble bath with her favorite scents to ensure absolute serenity and calm air of the apartment before they talked. The last task he had was double checking that this was one of the weekends Henry was going to be staying at Regina and Robin’s.

When Emma got home a few hours later, she seemed quite confused at her father’s actions but then stopped speechless when she saw her husband standing there with a few buttercups in his hand and a soft smile on his face.

“Welcome home, love” he greeted, walking forward to hand her the flowers, give her a soft kiss and take her coat and bags.

“Hey, what’s this?” she asked curiously.

“Thought you deserved a relaxing start to your weekend off, love. I have a bath drawn for you and Ruby is bringing us some hot chocolate with cinnamon as well as some chicken alfredo, garlic and butter mashed potatoes, and corn for dinner in a few hours.”

“That’s really sweet of you but why did you do all this? It’s not a holiday, my birthday or any anniversary that I can remember at least, so what gives?”

“It’s a bit of a sensitive subject love; I’d like to discuss it at dinner. Please, love. Just let me do something nice for you for now.” Killian said sheepishly, shrugging before taking her hands and leading her towards the bathroom and shooing her in there for an hour. “There is a glass of sparkling apple cider and your favorite book. I don’t want you out of there until the water is almost cold. Just relax love and enjoy it.”

Emma just looked on as Killian took her to the bathroom and all but locked her in as she took in the setting of their bathroom. The tub was full to the brim of bubbles and warm water, there were a few candles about the bathroom, and the latest Sarah Addison Allen book she had been working on at nights was sitting next to the edge with a glass of cider next to it. She sighed at the actions of her romantic sap of a pirate, but she couldn’t help but wonder what it was he wanted to talk about.

Giving in, Emma quickly slipped out of her clothes as best she could around her six month pregnancy belly, picked up her book and stepped slowly into the bath, a soft sigh of content exiting her mouth as she settled in the warm bath. She then picked up her drink and began to get lost again in the world of North Carolina joining the Waverly sisters in their adventures as she sipped her cider and enjoyed the bath, feeling calmer than she had in weeks.

After a while, a soft knock sounded at the bathroom door causing Emma to jolt out of the make believe world she had been sucked into. As she placed the book down by the already empty glass, Emma turned to see Killian softly opening the door to check on her.

“Didn’t mean to startle you, love. Just checking on ya” he said smiling, before bending to sit down by the tub’s edge. “How are you feeling? And the babe?”

“I feel fine, Killian. Our daughter is fine too. She has been pretty calm today. Though I’ll probably get out soon, I think the bath got cold while I was reading.” Emma said smiling before taking the offered hand of her husband’s as help to exit the bath before he handed Emma her silk bath robe before turning to drain the tub.

“Well Ruby called and said she’d be here in about twenty minutes, would you like help dressing love?”

“No I’ll be fine.”

Killian nodded before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and departing the room. Emma quickly pulled on a maternity wrap around dress she picked up with Ruby a few weeks ago when they went out for coffee and shopping. Once dressed, Emma stepped out into the living room and gave Ruby a smile before the brunette departed with a smile herself, leaving Emma with her husband once again.

After helping Emma to her seat, Killian served everything on to the two plates and took his own seat, immediately starting in on the chicken. Sensing he wasn’t ready to talk yet, Emma began digging into her own food, moaning happily as she tasted the garlic and butter in the mashed potatoes that she had been craving for a few days. How he knew wasn’t surprising to Emma anymore, anytime she asked in the past he would just smirk and state how she was always his Open Book so Emma learned to stop asking.

“Emma, there was something I wanted to talk to you about,” Killian spoke up after a while, slowly trying to figure out how to go about bringing up the baby proofing dilemma.

“What is it?” she inquired, placing the drink she had picked up back down so she could give her husband her undivided attention.

“There’s no real easy way to go about this love, but may I inquire as to why you’ve already baby proofed our entire apartment. Noelle isn’t supposed to be here for another three months and it won’t be almost another year after til she is walking and exploring.”

Emma just looked down; her nerves from before having cleared with the bath making her actions seem silly. “I guess I was scared and worried. After spending the day with Ruby and her stories of how Yvonne got into lots of things between some of her cooking utensils and some of Victor’s medical supplies he brought home, I got scared. When we found out her gender, I was really excited but that made it so much more real. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Emma admitted, feeling ashamed.

Killian immediately stood and went over to his suddenly bashful wife, “Sweetheart, it’s alright. I understand. It must be so different then when you carried Henry. But do you think we can lighten up on baby proofing for a while. At least until she is crawling?” he spoke softly, pulling Emma into his arms.

Feeling her nod against his chest, Killian smiled softly before pulling her head up to give her a soft kiss on the lips. “I love you Emma and I’m so excited to be having this child with you. She is going to be the most spoiled pirate princess in the whole town.”


	40. Onward Noble Steed Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s well timed revenge for Killian’s late night drunken request. Sequel to Onward Noble Steed (Chpt 33)

When Emma awoke the next morning, it was to the loud snoring next to her from her passed out boyfriend and a dull lower back ache from giving into said boyfriend’s drunken request of a piggy back ride the night before. Turning her head to check the time she saw that it was a reasonable 8:30 am on a bright autumn Sunday morning and she could hear the slightest sounds of movement in the kitchens. Odds were it was Ruby or Victor, as they had both had work the night before and got normal hours of sleep.

Slowly getting up out of Killian’s arms and departing the bedroom as quietly as possible to leave the slumbering boy for now. She grabbed a sweatshirt to throw on over her tank and short pj’s and padded down the hallway to the shared kitchen and living room to greet her other roommates. The foursome had all met during their freshman year at orientation after both sets of the genders discovered the other as their roommate. Emma and Ruby were actually from the same home town but ran in different social circles where as Killian and Victor were from opposite ends of the country and quickly bonded over their love of classical stories like Frankenstein and Peter Pan. Killian had managed to convince Emma to go on a date during their sophomore year while Ruby and Victor were seemingly meant to be since day 1.

“Hey Ems, you’re awake kind of early, thought you and Killian went out late last night. Figured you both would be down for the count til maybe lunch or later” Ruby spoke slightly softer than her normal extremely bubble tones. The red and brown haired female then quickly got out another mug and poured out some coffee for the blonde.

“Yeah well he might be, I had slightly more sober night than him, which included a piggy back ride for the pirate in there. He begged me to carry him from Robin’s party. He even called me a steed.” Emma said, chuckling at her boyfriend’s antics the night before.

“Oh wow. I’m surprised you didn’t knock him on his ass at just the word.” Ruby snorted.

“I was tempted to but I thought better of it”

Ruby raised her eyebrows in a combination smirk and question as she sipped at her coffee and leaned against the counter while Emma spoke. “Thought better of it? Perhaps does that mean you will be instead invoking a little morning time revenge against your hung-over lover?”

Emma just smirked, “Wouldn’t you?” was all she had to say before turning with a wink and a sashay to the living room couch to finish her tea and plot her boyfriend’s demise.

“So what are you going to do?” Ruby asked, plopping down next to the blonde and flipping on the TV.

Emma thought for a few moments, “I’ve got a couple ideas. One of which will include the Frozen Soundtrack, his surround sound audio system and us ensuring he gets no coffee or water before hand. I may also have a later served revenge for in a few months to do as well.”

Ruby threw her head back and laughed before Emma grabbed a pillow and whacked her with it to tell her to be quiet and not wake Killian. Hearing the laughter as well, Victor padded out from his and Ruby’s side of the apartment to investigate. He nodded in greeting at his girlfriend and Emma on the couch before pouring his own coffee.

“What are you ladies discussing?” he asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend, giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Just Emma’s revenge on Killian for his drunken antics last night, She has quite a devious idea.” Ruby explained.

“Sounds intriguing, you’ll have to tell me how it goes or record any of his reactions. I had someone call and ask if I could take their shift at the coffee shop.” Victor explained. 

“Will do, have a good shift.” Emma said, standing to refill her coffee mug and grab a bagel as Victor went off into his bedroom to grab his jacket, keys and coffee job polo shirt. As Emma was rummaging through her bag for her iPod, she heard Victor call out his good bye to her and Ruby and the sound of a door slam. Emma flinched before pausing her movements to see if she could hear anything movements coming from her room down the hall. After a few moments of quiet background city noises, Emma resumed her searching.

Grabbing her iPod, Emma softly tiptoed over to her room and as she reached the door Killian’s snoring still came through the door to indicate he was still absolutely dead to the world. Emma softly opened the door and found Killian’s remote control stereo as well as its iPod adapter. Bending down, she set to work finding the perfect song, ensuring it was paused and set it up that she could start it playing in the room from the living room. After double checking, Emma grabbed her laptop, a blanket, and the sound system’s remote and returned to the living room to pull up her email as she waited for Killian to begin waking up. 

About an hour later the beginning sounds of a senior boy stirring, Emma exchanged a smirk with Ruby as they realized it was finally time for Emma’s revenge. As Ruby grabbed her phone and gave thumbs up to indicate she was recording, Emma grabbed the remote and pressed play and cranked the volume. The next few things happened almost simultaneously. The beginning ten seconds of Do you want to Build a Snowman? began blasting from Killian’s surround sound stereo system were quickly followed be a loud male shout and a then just as loud thump to indicate that Killian literally fell out of bed on to the floor in his shock.

“SWAN!! TURN THAT RACKET OFF!!” Killian shouted at his girlfriend, running through the hallway a large pillow pressed against both ears and his eyes, bloodshot from the hangover, blazing with un-amusement and anger at his girlfriend’s actions. Emma and Ruby were too busy however rolling on the floor laughing in reaction that Ruby’s video was going to be about 20 seconds of Killian’s reaction and four minutes of the ground as Emma and Ruby laugh in the background.

Killian just huffed and stormed over to grab the abandoned remote and slamming his thumb on the off button. He sighed in relief as the sounds stopped and all he could hear was the city around them and the last few minutes of his girlfriend and one of his roommates laughter before they finally died down and calmed down to address the irate boy in front of them.

Emma stood and smiled sweetly, “Sorry babe, guess I didn’t realize it was so loud. I’m sorry” she said innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Love, I may be hungover but I do remember last night. I’m not so naive as to believe you wouldn’t have gone for revenge at my words. I’m sorry I called you a steed but was this really necessary?” Killian said, sighing and rubbing his forehead.

Emma just nodded before going to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water and grabbed some aspirin for her semi-ailing boyfriend. “Here, I’m not going to apologize because your reaction was priceless but never again call me a horse and we’ll be good.”

“Yes my love.” Killian answered after he swallowed the pills and slouched on the couch.

“You are just lucky you didn’t do it to me and it wasn’t a school night. You got off easy with Emma here” Ruby said smiling after she emailed the video to Victor.

“Don’t I know it Red,” Killian said, smiling as she scowled at his nickname for her love of the color.

Emma sat down next to her now calm boyfriend and leaned against his shoulder, “So moral of the day is?”

“Next time I want a piggy back ride I seduce first and not call you a horse.”

Emma just slapped his arm as Ruby and Killian began chuckling before she too joined them in the hilarity of everything.


	41. The Future of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Number Fic Meme: #5 + CS: one night stand and falling pregnant au

_Well this is unexpected,_ Emma thought as she glared down at the evil piece of white plastic that just completely changed her world.  _What am I gonna do? What about my job? I can't chase down bad guys while pregnant. But I really don't want to do some desk work_. She groaned, but a bit too loudly she quickly found out when someone knocked on her bathroom door.

"Emma? Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret, her best friend and quasi-sister-in-law asked through the door sounding concerned.

"I don't know anymore." Emma moaned her voice cracking as the weight of what happened hit her."Can you come in?"

Mary Margaret all but kicked the door down as soon as Emma voiced her request. "What is it?"

"I... I might be pregnant." Emma looked down as she handed her best friend the stick.

"Oh my, Okay, we know that sometimes home tests can give false positives, so how about we get you an appointment at the Doctor's and I’ll gladly go with you. One question though, who's the father?" Mary Margaret consoled, pulling the blonde in a hug.

Emma thought a moment, and then suddenly bright blue eyes, unruly raven hair and an accent that could melt even the Snow Queen's heart blew into her mind. She also remembered the sneaking out at dawn with her heels in her hand. "I, um well I think his name is Killian Jones. He was a guy I met at a bar about a month or so ago."

"Have you talked to him since?"

Emma shook her head, "It was a one night stand, Mary Margaret. I didn't plan on talking to him again."

"Don't you think you ought to try telling him though? Just out of courtesy."

"And say what? Hey you might not remember me but we had sex and now I’m pregnant with your child. He doesn't want to hear from me." Emma snapped, thinking of the few missed calls she had in her phone that proved otherwise. She vaguely remembers exchanging numbers while playing pool before that night had taken a little more private turn.

"Okay maybe not that but you could maybe just call him and ask to coffee or something. Just sit down and talk. If he agrees and the afternoon goes smoothly, maybe bring it up then. If he refuses, stands you up or rubs you the wrong way then don’t and remember no matter what that David and I will always be here to support you.” Mary Margaret offered, mentioning Emma’s close personal friend that had been a foster brother for a few years back in high school until she ended up graduating early and going to community college. They stayed in touch and ended up getting hired at the same police station, Emma as part of the Detective agency and David as a normal cop.

Emma nodded and pulled out her phone. She pulled up the contact information for Killian and stared at his number for a few good minutes. Feeling Mary Margaret give her a squeeze on the shoulder, Emma pressed the dial and put it to her ear listening to it ring.

_“Hello, this is Killian.”_ His accent floated into her ear as he picked up his cell.

“Um Killian, it’s Emma. Emma Swan from the Blue Lagoon Mark Bar a month ago?” she asked timidly, unsure if he remembered her.

_“Ah yes the lovely blonde Swan. May I ask as to the nature of your call?”_

Emma froze once again, her eyes drifting to the white test on the sink counter where Mary Margaret set it.

_“Swan?”_

“Sorry, my mind drifted. There’s something I need to talk to you about. Do you want to maybe meet for coffee or tea or something in a few days?”

_“But of course love. There’s a little diner near the station. I seem to remember you having the very sexy job of a detective. The diner is called Granny’s. Do you know it?”_

“Know it? It’s like a staple for most of the guys at the station. Granny’s works great. When are you free? Is tomorrow too soon?”

_“Tomorrow is perfect, lass. How about 1?”_

“That’s fine. I can ask for that to be my lunch break. I’ll see you then. Good bye, Killian.”

_“Until then love”_

 Emma sighed and then stepped out into the kitchen part of her apartment where she was greeted with the sight of a mug of cocoa with cinnamon waiting for her on the counter and a smiling brunette best friend.

“Thought you could use some cocoa. So how did he sound?” she asked as Emma sat down on the other barstool.

“He sounded just as sweet and polite as the night I met him. We’re meeting at Granny’s at 1 tomorrow. I thought maybe I’d just take the day off and go to the doctor’s tomorrow morning. Do you want to still go with me?” Emma sighed, taking some healthy gulps of her drink.

“It would be my honor. Now there’s one more thing you need to do.”

“What?”

 “Tell David.”

Emma groaned and then started laughing along with Mary Margaret at the thought of telling her protective friend that she had fallen pregnant. He wouldn’t take that very well at all. David had basically taken it upon himself to be Emma’s older brother and made it his life’s goal to keep her safe and happy and basically scare any guy away from wanting to date her. Hence her need to go to bars. She quickly dialed David’s cell and exchanged a few pleasantries before telling him her news. Mary Margaret could hear her husband’s screech from her own seat. Emma quickly calmed him down and then hung up after a few more minutes of chit chat.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At about 9 the next morning, Emma heard a knock on her door alerting her to Mary Margaret’s arrival and the actual beginning of her day. They quickly made their way to the Doctor and Emma sat and waited for the appointment to tell her whether or not she was truly pregnant. The nurse called her back and took her information before the doctor came in.

“Good morning Ms Swan, now what can I do for you?” the sandy blonde male doctor, Dr. Whale, asked her politely.

“I took a at home pregnancy test last night after being over a week late so far on my period and it read positive. I was hoping to take a blood test and get it confirmed.” Emma spoke, far more calmly then she felt.

“Of course. We’ll take some blood samples and depending on the demand on the labworks, you could hear back as soon as early this afternoon or more likely sometime tomorrow.”

 Emma nodded and let them take the samples, not even flinching when the needles poked into her arms to draw the blood. After they took about 3 vials, so they could also do a few samples to see if she was healthy and if there were any illnesses and what not for the lab, Emma was then asked to take a urine sample so they could check that way, so she could at least have another urine test for her day while she waited for the blood results. With another positive coming from the urine sample, Emma left and immediately rejoined Mary Margaret who had waited in the waiting room who was looking anxious.

Emma just shrugged and then asked Mary Margaret to take her home so they could discuss there instead of in the car or in public. Once they returned to Emma’s apartment, Emma made some cocoa and quickly summarized up the doctor appointment including the bit of a urine test that reaffirmed what they learned last night. Mary Margaret supported her and when it came time for Emma to meet Killian, the girls hugged before getting in their separate cars to head their separate ways.

 As she drove the familiar drive to her work and the diner around the corner, Emma began wondering just what she was headed into. She was about to meet with a guy she had a one night stand with, one whom she is now pregnant with his child and had avoided all the calls he had tried contacting her with. Needless to say in Emma’s mind it felt extremely awkward.

 She parked and headed into the familiar diner at quarter to one, grabbing a booth near the back and ordering a hot chocolate with cinnamon and waited. Soon it became extremely obvious she was waiting on someone to Ruby, the main waitress of the diner. The brunette would watch as Emma’s head would pop up with a nervous look each time the door’s bell would jingle. Only when an attractive male with dark brown almost black hair enter about ten minutes after Emma did, did Ruby notice Emma’s face recognize the man.

 Emma watched as Killian scanned the diner and then immediately felt when his eyes found her in the back. She almost immediately felt warmer as if his presence could set her ablaze. He smiled as he approached, looking over the blonde bombshell in front of him.

 “Ms Swan, lovely to see you again” he greeted as he slid in to the booth across from her.

 “Killian” Emma greeted shortly, unsure how to respond.

 After quickly ordering a coffee and BLT, Killian looked back at Emma. “What’s wrong love?”

 “What makes you think something is wrong?”

 “For two reasons, one, you finally call me back after a month of ignoring any calls I’ve made to you since our shared night. And two, you’re somewhat, shall we say, of an open book to me. I can easily read you, love. So I’ll ask again. Emma, what is wrong?”

 “I’m Pregnant.” She blurted out, immediately getting up and running to the bathroom in shame at how she told him. 

It didn’t take Killian long to react and follow her to the unisex bathroom. Knowing the door would be locked; he softly knocked and leaned against it.

“Emma, love. Please come out. Let’s talk about this. Please love.”

“Go away Killian. I didn’t mean to tell you like that.”

“Then come out love and let’s talk calmly and you can try again.”

He then heard the soft click of the bathroom door being unlocked and stepped back as he watched the door swing open and a blonde head appear before him. His breath was blown away with still just how beautiful she was just as she had been when they first met, even if it looks like she had been crying just now. Killian pulled Emma into him and led her back to the table.

“Alright love, what was it you wanted to tell me?” he prompted, asking her softly and soothingly.

“Killian, last night I took an at home pregnancy test and it came up positive. I also went to the doctor for a test as well. They took a blood sample as well as another just urine test. I haven’t heard back on the blood result yet but the other one was once again positive. I’m pregnant and it’s yours.” She said slowly, after taking some deep breaths to regain her nerves.

She watched as Killian sat there silence and then break out into a large smile. “Forgive me for saying this, but that’s amazing love. I’ve always wanted a child. Anything you need I’ll gladly be there for you.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad, love? We created life. How could I be mad at that?”

“A child is a big responsibility. It’s a life-long commitment. Can you stand me that long?”

“Emma love, if I thought I couldn’t stand you, I wouldn’t have tried so hard to contact you after our one night. I want this love. Anyway you’ll have me. I promise,” Killian said smiling, sliding out of his side and into her side pulling her into his arms.

Emma just looked up at Killian speechless. She didn’t know what to say.

Killian could sense that she was slightly scared and looked down. “Tell you what love. How about we try dating first. Go out with me? Just dinner and a movie and we’ll just go from there.”

Emma nodded, “Alright, I can do that.”

Smiling, Killian placed a soft kiss to her temple, “I’m really excited Emma. I do want this”

Emma just hugged him whispering a soft thank you to his chest.


	42. AU Number & Ship Ficlets

A/N: On tumblr there’s one of those send a number & ship get a drabble type thing. These are the three I was sent that were all under 1k words, so I just combined them into one document for uploading.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In-spirational said: 25-CS  
Librarian/avid reader au

She was there almost every day and almost always til closing. There was a little love seat in the corner of the mystery section that she seemed to favor and Killian was almost comforted by her reoccurring presence. Of course he was far too bashful to talk to her, the quiet librarian not just a stereotype in his case, but one day she began speaking to him.

"Excuse me, may I trouble you for a moment?" the blonde woman asked.

Killian turned and was almost shell shocked by the beauty that was in front of him. He had always assumed she was attractive by her flowing blonde locks but up close and personal he was able to see her deep green eyes and luscious lips. When he noticed her blink up at him, he remembered she had asked him something. Scratching behind his ear, he stammered, “of course lass, how may I assist you?”

"I was wondering if you had any good book suggestions. My reading list is starting to run low."

Killian smiled, “Why yes I do, my name is Killian Jones.”

"Emma Swan, lovely to meet you" She said, smiling offering a hand to shake that Killian took quickly.

"So what kinds of books do you like, Swan?"

"Anything really. I love fantasy and science fiction. And of course a good romance or comedy, oh and the classics. I just love reading."

"Well, One my nephew is always raving about and I’ve heard is quite a thrill is Peter and the Starcatchers by Ridley Pearson & Dave Barry. It is technically under the children section but I’ve heard quite a few reviews"

"Oh that doesn’t matter, that sounds great. Thank you. Well, guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?"

"Aye, tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day turned out to be quite a busy one for Killian. It seemed every civilian and their dog decided to return their books and movies. So that meant a whole day of scanning and organizing them on the shelves. It wasn’t until late in the day that he finally caught a break and was able to just wander helping people.

It was during this time that he even remembered his conversation with Emma the day before. He didn’t even remember until he came upon the mystery section and saw her curled up once again on the love seat. This time however, he wasn’t able to get by with just passing by. For as he walked along the shelves, Emma looked up and smiled at his presence.

"Hey, the book is great. Thanks for the recommendation. I’d love to pick your brain for other good books some day. Maybe outside the library?"

"I’d be happy to oblige love. Though I must say, it seems you and I both spend quite a bit of time here."

Emma looked down sheepishly, “Got no one at home, so if I’m gonna read, might as well do it in a comforting environment. So how about coffee sometime where we can talk books?”

Killian chuckled, “That sounds like a mighty find idea, Swan.”

Smiling, Emma pulled out her phone and handed it to him. Killian quickly took it and pulled out his phone to give to Emma. Punching in his number, Killian exchanged the phones back along with a confident wink before leaving her to her book for the time being.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anonymous said: 18-cs + lots of angst  
18- Waking with Amnesia Au  
A/N: Anyone that knows me knows I’m not a big fan of angst, so I’m going to try and get this one done. Odds are I’m crying while doing it.

Looking back, Emma should have expected it. Things had been going too well. Elsa had turned out just wanting to reunite with her sister and they thought they had gotten the real Snow Queen under control. But then it all turned south one morning. The morning Killian woke up next to her and promptly jumped out of bed.

They had all been celebrating Emma and Henry’s new apartment, one which Killian was invited to stay in as well, and everything was fine. Suddenly the lights had gone dark and a loud cackle was heard as the room grew cold. Emma immediately reached for Henry and Killian but before she could reach Killian she heard a loud scream coming from him. The lights suddenly came back on and she rushed to her pirate. He was lying on the floor with a few snowflakes around   
him. He had said he was fine but Emma should have known better. 

Later that night when they were climbing in to bed, Emma did a thorough examination to look for any cuts or bruises but he brushed her off telling her he felt fine. Little did she know the curse he had been hit with was still processing its way through his brain.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma was suddenly awoken early the next morning by a loud scream coming from beside her. She quickly got up and prepped her magic only to see that Killian was looking at her oddly.

"Killian? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What’s going on?" he asked rapidly, Emma’s heart breaking with each passing question.

"It’s me, Emma. I know your name because you told it to me 3 years ago when we met in the Enchanted Forest. As for what’s going on, I’d like to find out myself."

Emma knew she had to stay strong so she quickly dressed and called her family asking for them to come over, all the while convincing the confused pirate to just sit still and drink the cup of tea she made him. Soon enough, her parents and Regina entered through the door to a frazzled Emma and confused pirate sitting on opposite ends of the room.

Snow immediately ran to her daughter while Regina and David turned to the pirate who was eyeing all of them suspiciously. The newcomers also immediately noticed that he did not have his hook in, assuming it was Emma’s doing to keep all of them safe.

"Killian, it’s going to be alright. My name is David. I’m a friend; you saved my life when we traveled to Neverland together. If you don’t mind me asking, what is the last thing you remember?" David asked, bending down in front of him.

Killian thought hard, “Not bloody much. I can remember my brother dying as well as my Milah and a desire for revenge. But everything else is blank. So if you all would be as kind as to point me in the way of the Crocodile known as the Dark One I can take care of that little matter”

"That’s not happening pirate. Sit back down so I can figure out who took your memories, how they did it and why?" Regina snapped, waving her hand and magicking some restraints on to the pirate to prevent him from leaving.

In the corner, Emma sat there watching the exchange with a heavy heart. He didn’t remember her. The one person in her life she counted on didn’t remember her. He didn’t even remember meeting her or letting go of Milah for her. The only reason he was even remaining in the room was because Regina magically restrained him. Seeing him so cold and distant was breaking her heart. The only reason she was staying strong and not crying in a corner with a gallon of ice cream was because Henry would be coming in any minute and her own mother was hugging her and supporting her.

"Ms. Swan, if I may have your attention" Regina snapped her out of her wallowing for a moment.

"What is it Regina?" Emma asked standing to walk over to them, not looking at Killian at all.

"Well it seems that the Snow Queen has a few more tricks up her sleeve than I thought. Turns out the pirate got hit by a memory curse and it frozen any access he has to any memories regarding any of us, except for Gold."

"Then what do we do?"

"For starters, keep him restrained and away from Gold while I try to figure out how to stop it. I’m sorry Emma but this may take awhile."

Emma nodded before turning and walking into her bedroom and just broke down, not knowing what else to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All aboard to Cardiff?  
CS + 23 (via onidacs)  
23: meeting on a train ride Au  
A/N: I’ve had a train ride like this when I was abroad. Except I didn’t mean any hot guys. Also yes that is a real book (highly recommend)

Emma just looked out the window and sighed. The train from Swansea to London was having some serious delays and it was only 10 minutes into the journey. They were barely outside of Port Talbot when suddenly the train suddenly stopped. It was clear that it wasn’t a scheduled stop as all of their surroundings were wooded areas. As well as about fifteen minutes into the delay, the train conductor came on and explained that some battery issues were happening with the train and they were working on it and of course they were sorry for the delay.

Sighing, she pulled out the latest book she had started a few days ago as well as her iPod and began reading, immediately immersing herself in the latest thriller by Brandon Sanderson, a superhero twist novel called Steelheart. About twenty minutes in at the break between songs, the train conductor announced that the train was still going under problems and the delay was to be even longer. Just before she was able to get reemerged, a sigh from across the aisle caught her attention.

“Well this is just bloody unbelievable. What if someone had a plane to catch?” the male on the other side of the train, with the distinct accent of the Irish lilting his words.

Emma put her book down and looked over, stunned by the dark hair and attractive features that sat there, “well then I guess they are going to miss it unfortunately.”

The guy chuckled and shook his head. “Of that I have no doubt. So lass, what are you doing in the U.K? I believe I detected an American accent, did I not?”

“Yeah, I’m American. I’m just travelling, what about you?”

“Had been invited to visit my brother, spent some time exploring Wales before flying home in a few days.”

“That’s interesting. What did you like in Wales?” Emma asked.

“I liked some of the greenery and mountains. Swansea was especially beautiful with all the coastal views.” He answered before swinging his bag into the other overhead compartment and sitting in the seat beside her, sticking out his hand. “Name is Killian Jones”

“Emma, Emma swan. Yeah Swansea was great.” Emma said smiling shaking his hand. When they touched, she felt this sort of warmth and spark spread through her.

“So lass, what are you reading?”

“Oh just something my friend recommended. It’s called Steelheart by Brandon Sanderson. It’s about this group of people call Reckoners who are trying to stop these people who are called Epics. You see the epics are like superheroes except they use their powers for evil and being tyrants over the civilians. It’s actually quite interesting. You should try it” Emma gushed, actually quite excited about this book.

“I just might take you up on that, lass. Heck, I might even be able to borrow your copy should we never get off this train” Killian chuckled. 

Emma laughed and Killian thought his heart was going to stop, he had never heard a more beautiful laugh in the world. They continued to chit chat about places they visited in Wales, books they liked, Killian’s family in Reading, Emma’s job as a bail bonds person, Killian’s job as an oceanography professor at Trinity in Dublin. When it seemed that they had been stuck for hours, and both were getting hungry, the pair then pooled all their food together and made a regular meal of all of them.

“So how much longer are you here for?” Killian asked as he opened up a packet of trail mix.

Emma thought for a moment, slightly saddened at the thought of her flight, “a few more days. I fly out on Wednesday.”

“So London was to be your last stop?”

Emma sighed, “Yup, was going to do all the touristy places like Buckingham Palace and The Tower.”

“Well I’ll be sad to see you go. You are quite interesting company, love.”

Blushing, Emma looked down, “Well aren’t you a charmer.”

“Perhaps, or perhaps I just quite enjoy being in your presence, Emma.”

Emma didn’t get a chance to respond as the train conductor finally came back on announcing that the problems with the train were not easily fixed and they were only going to go as far as Cardiff. Though all passengers were going to be able to switch to other trains and catch them to London or wherever they were headed.

Emma looked out the window to the now dark night sky as the train started moving. “Well it looks like we are finally underway.”

“Indeed we are lass.”

The next 30 minutes went off without a hitch and the pair continued to make small talk until the train pulled into Cardiff Central station. After helping Emma with her bags, Killian followed the blonde out on to the platform and looked to see when the next one for London would be arriving. He made a quick decision and turned to Emma, grabbing her hand.

“Emma, I don’t know what exactly it is we have here but it’s enough that I want to explore it. What do you say we forgo this train ride to London and go out somewhere here in Cardiff?”

Emma looked up and broke out into a smile, “I say that sounds like an amazing idea.”

Killian pulled her into a quick kiss before they descend the stairs, hand in hand and the world in front of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	43. All I Can See is White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x02 fic. CS Cuddling bc i'm obsessed and they are adorable

“Because we really, really don’t like to give up” Her father explained, encouraging Elsa to trust them and understand that all of them will help her find her sister. Emma knew it was what her family did; it’s what they’ve always done. Found each other, never given up on the ones they loved. Killian was like that too. When Emma really thought about it, she always lumped her pirate in with the rest of her family. As Elsa went to Granny’s and Henry off to try and contact Regina once more, Emma just burrowed in her burrito of blankets and leaned against her pirate. She felt Killian press a soft kiss to her temple as he continued rubbing her back, hoping to rub the warmth right back into her, one soft rub at a time.

As the night grew quieter and her parents were off fussing over her baby brother, Emma turned to Killian. “Thank you for saving me.” She whispered looking up into his blue eyes as his hand rubbed her back and her thumb traced circles on his hooked arm.

“I didn’t do anything; I was practically bloody useless today. Too worried I’d lose you, that I could barely do a bloody thing to save you. Don’t thank me love” killian said, looking down defeated at how he felt after such a trying day.

“Killian, you never gave up on me. This open book thing goes both ways you know. You’re not useless and it is you who saved me. Time and time again, you’re always saving me.”

Killian smiled slightly and looked down, “I can’t lose you, love. I’ve already lost enough people in my life. I will not lose another.”

Emma shifted and sat up higher, one of her hands going up to cup his cheek, thumb softly tracing his scar as she looked into his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry I scared you today, I hated knowing I was unintentionally causing you pain. But you’re right. We need to look for the quiet moments, or else we will never go anywhere. I’m going to okay, Killian. I’m right here. I’m safe. I’m with you.”

Speechless and unsure of what to say anyway, Killian just pulled Emma close burying his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, his hand going up to cradle her head as he held her close. Emma’s own arms wrapping around his neck, a position somewhat familiar as they had been in something extremely similar not just a few hours before. After squeezing him tight, Emma pulled back slightly, “Now how about we go to bed? You’re not going back to Granny’s and I didn’t expect you to want to anyway.”

“Aye, it would take another bloody curse to take me from your side.” Killian smiled, before swinging one of his arms under Emma’s cocooned body and pulled her into him as he stood, his lady love in his arms as he made his way to the other bedroom he knew was empty. 

Softly placing her on the bed, Killian quickly went to find sweats for both Emma and him as she directed him about telling him exactly where specific clothes were. First helping Emma pull her boots off, Killian stepped in to the bathroom to change into the borrowed sweats of David’s, as well as allowing his Swan privacy to change into her own warmer clothing. Departing the bathroom a few minutes later, Killian was greeted with the sight that he thought would stop his heart with love. Emma was already burrowed in the bed, her hair splayed all out on her pillow and the lamp next to her setting a warm, almost angelic glow about her as the light beams hit and bounced off her blonde hair. She had turned down the covers on the other side of the bed, basically a silent, commanded invitation for Killian to join her in the bed instead of sleeping on the couch. He immediately placed his own clothes and boots on the sitting chair in the corner before grabbing an extra blanket to place on the few already on the bed that were covering Emma and then sliding in to join her.

“Are you warm enough love?” he asked as he laid down, his head hitting the pillow next to her own, turning on to his side to look at her.

Emma turned to her own side and returned the glances, “I will be once you get over here and completely warm me up.” She smirked before practically pulling on his arm to wrap around her.

Killian only chuckled before completely pulling Emma back into his arms, her head softly resting on his chest above his heart, his good arm underneath her allowing his hand to reach a few of tendrils of blonde hair to stroke while his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Emma’s own arms wrapped all the way around his chest while her legs tangled with the pirate’s, completely entangling the couple to where they didn’t know where one started and the other ended.

“Love, I hope you know I never expected this to be our first encounter together with a bed. Never even dreamed you would almost die of hypothermia” Killian smirked, trying to make jest but his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

Emma just pressed a soft kiss to his chest and held him tighter as she responded, “I know, I didn’t either. I gathered it would have had the subtraction of layers not the addition.” 

“Aye, get some rest, sweetheart. I’ll be right here when you awake in the morning.”

“Good.” Emma whispered, cuddling even tighter to her pirate.


	44. They Shoot Swans, Don't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huntersallisons on AO3 submitted: How about something where Hook gets hit by a curse equivalent to the Cruciatus Curse in Harry Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sort of tying this into episode 3 because the promo showed Killian being the one threatened by the Snow Queen. If anyone gets the title reference, I’ll give you a cookie :)

Emma had known that Marian’s freezing wasn’t Elsa’s fault. Not only was the girl not lying but her magic didn’t seem that dark or evil. But then Killian got hit with something worse. Emma found him and Elsa and some other woman in a big white renaissance-y dress in the forest after receiving a distress call through the walk talkie they had given Elsa after their first real encounter. But what Elsa said over the walkie did not prepare her for what she came upon.

_“Emma! Can you hear me?” a soft feminine voice came over through the walkie at Emma’s side. Emma immediately went into Savior mode, knowing Killian and Elsa were doing a sort of patrol through the woods while she dealt with the other newest inhabitant. A Mr. Will scarlet who seemed to possibly know Robin seeing as Emma had found the boy rummaging through Robin’s tent._

_“Elsa, hey everything okay?” She called, trying to keep a calm head._

_“We found someone. Someone with similar powers with me. She, uh, she hit Hook with something thought. I’m not sure what.”_

_Emma’s heart stopped; first she got trapped in the ice cave now he was possibly hurt. “I’ll be right there.”_

_She immediately grabbed her gun and the walkie off her desk, “Will stay here. Or I’ll send Robin Hood after you and tell him why you are wanted in the first place.”_

_“Alright, keep yer bloomin skirt on. I’m not going anywhere.” He responded, a wave of his hand dismissing her comments._

_Emma ran out the door and jumped in the bug, zooming to where she guessed they were. A long ten minutes later, Emma parked her bug and started running through the woods. She picked up the walkie and tried calling Elsa. “Elsa, I’m in the woods, where are you guys?”_

_“Um, close to some tents. I think that man Robin lived there.” The voice came from the walkie. Emma took off for the Merry Men’s encampment and the closer she got, she began hearing something that broke her heart. Killian’s screams. When she finally got to them, she nearly screamed herself._

_Elsa and this other woman were locked in almost an ice battle but yet more of a stare down with hands up. Emma then looked over to her right where she saw Killian on the ground in pain. He was screaming and convulsing, his body shaking as if he had no control. Emma didn’t know what was happening to him, she didn’t know much about magic and curses but didn’t trust this._

“Elsa, what happened? What’s wrong with him?” She asked frantically, running over him and taking hold of his hand.

“I don’t know ask her” Elsa said sharply.

“Well dear, the boy was getting in the way so I gave him something else to deal with. A painful curse. He’s currently experiencing the pain of having his shadow removed, being set on fire and being stabbed with a thousand swords combined; except his pain is all in his head as he has no physical injuries. It’s quite a favorite of mine that doesn’t involve ice or snow.” The woman in white explained an evil smile on her face.

“Fix him or I swear lady, I will blast your head off.” Emma glared at the woman.

“You could try but you’re as weak as this little ice princess here. You have no control over your magic; it wouldn’t hurt me at all.” The woman laughed.

Emma pulled her gun out and pointed it at her, “I never said anything about magic.”

“I can’t fix him. It’s a curse and like all curses, only True love’s kiss can break it.”

Emma groaned inwards but then looked back at Killian who had never stopped screaming. She knew what she had to do. After all, the only person that deserved to know how she really did feel about him was him. Because yes, she did love him. She began thinking she almost always did love him, but just always was scared and wanting to run and hide behind her walls. But then she got trapped in the ice with Elsa and realized just how quickly her life could be lost and she didn’t want to regret not letting Killian in. They hadn’t had much of a chance to plan their official fancy date yet, as he put it when he asked her the morning after her little icy adventure. But she knew she would eventually tell him, looks like eventually picked now to be the time.

“Well looks like then I’ve got a pirate to kiss. And you still might get your head blasted off.” Emma said bitingly, running her hand through the pirate’s hair.

“NO need, I’m off anyway. Don’t want to waste any more time with you two blonde basic witches. Besides I’ve got a shop to run. Ta” And with a flick of her wrist, the woman in white was gone in a flash.

Elsa ran over to where Emma and Killian were and put a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Would you like to be alone with him?”

“No you can stay.” Emma said softly as she looked over her pirate.

Taking his hand in hers, Emma bent down , whispered _I love you_ and pressed her lips to Killian’s spread ones mid-scream. The screams immediately died down as a familiar whoosh of wind and magic spread out as yet another True Love pair was confirmed in finding and saving one another. Emma felt killian twine his fingers with hers and respond to the kiss only slightly before she pulled away.

“Swan?” he asked softly, his body and voice weak from the curse.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” she asked, her fingers running soothing patterns through his hair and on his hand.

“I’ve been better, but how did you stop it?”

“How do you think pirate?” she smiled softly.

“Did you?”

“True loves kiss? Yes. I love you Killian, I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you and show it.”

Killian didn’t let her get another word in before he sat up and pulled her to him, kissing her within an inch of her life. His hand pulling her practically on to his lap before going into her hair as his other arm wrapped around her tightly, holding Emma against him. After a few moments of being in their own world, Killian pulled out and pressed his forehead against Emma’s. “I love you too, my Swan. My lovely amazing Swan.” He whispered before pressing soft kisses to her lips.

A soft cough from Elsa brought the love birds abruptly from their personal cloud. Emma looked up to where Elsa was standing looking amused. Standing and then helping Killian stand, wrapping her arms around his waist, Emma looked sheepish.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Hook.” Elsa said softly, grinning at them both, “And I’m glad you two have had this realization.”

“Thank you lass,” Killian said wearily, “Now if it’s no matter to you, I’d like to head back to town.”

“Of course, my bug is just around the bend. Elsa do you want a ride with us?” Emma said, smiling up at her pirate.

“No, thank you though. I’d like to walk back. I’ve got the walkie incase I need you.” Elsa smiled softly.

“Alright.” Emma then proceeded to help Killian walk over to her bug before helping him before heading back to town.

“I’m alright love. I promise.” Killian said softly as they drove, his hand reaching over to softly squeeze Emma’s.

“This just seems all too familiar. One of us in danger and then having to reassure the other after the crisis has passed. I just want some quiet down time. Where no one is in danger” she sighed.

“Aye Swan, but this is Storybrooke, you’re the Savior. I don’t think that’s ever going to truly happen for a while. At least not the normal I can tell you’re wanting. We’ll figure it out, together.” 

“I know, and we always will. And I love you for that.”

“And I love you, Swan.”


	45. His Little Tragic hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tardises-and-swans said: Prompt: Killian adopts a kitty without telling Emma. Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitten: http://www.zooborns.com/.a/6a010535647bf3970b01a511cab1a8970c-800wi

Killian was walking home from a relaxing walk on the beach when he heard it. A soft and weak meow. Not thinking much of it, Killian continued until he heard it again not even two minutes later. Now curious, Killian decided to look into the new sound and started following it, soon coming upon some large pieces of driftwood and a small brown kitten hiding up underneath it.

“Well hello there, little mate. Let’s get you out of there.” Killian said softly, reaching his hand out to try and pick the kitten up. The small tan and brown spotted kitten burrowed even farther into the driftwood, frightened of the large hand reaching for him. Killian bent down and looked at the kitten. “It’s alright, little guy. I just want to get you cleaned up, maybe get you a home.”

As if the word home was magic, the kitten perked his ears up and came closer to Killian’s still outstretched hand. Killian scooped him up and cradled him in his arms, looking into the big brown eyes of the kitten and softly ran a finger over the kitten’s face. “There we are. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

After making his way to the animal shelter to get the small guy cleaned up, Killian was told that the kitten was a stray and was completely healthy, just a little dehydrated and under fed. “This kitten doesn’t belong to anyone. If you want him, you can keep him.” the vet had said and it didn’t take more than a second for Killian to agree to adopt the small kitten.

“What will you name him?” the vet asked as he handed Killian some papers to sign, for records.

“I think I’ll call him Odysseus.” Killian said after thinking a few moments.

“After the story?”

“Aye, he’s a little tragic hero too. A terrible start before finally finding his way home.”

“ Well, Mr. Jones. Looks like the papers are all set. Congratulations on your new cat.”

“Thank you sir.” Killian said, shaking the vet’s hand before picking up the now calm and roaming kitten off the desk and headed toward the door.

“Oh, Mr. Jones. Good luck informing the sheriff.” the vet called to the departing duo.

Killian stopped for a second, suddenly realizing what he now had to do. ‘Well, Odysseus, time for another trial for my little hero. I’m sure you’ll melt Swan’s heart.” he spoke softly to the cat before heading to the animal store to purchase the kitten’s necessities like food, litter box and what not. At least that’s what the cat needed according to some pamphlets the vet gave him on how to care for a pet. With the kitten perched on his shoulder, Killian entered the shop and began searching. The main things he needed to get were the food and litter box, so he set about reading the signs on each aisle looking for each thing.

Quickly finding a litter box that seemed easy to manage and said it kept out the smell, some food that was healthy for kittens, and some bowls for his food and water, Killian set out to look for maybe a cat bed for the little one. He began perusing the different beds of shape, size and color before finally coming to narrow it down to two. Looking to his shoulder to ask Odysseus his own opinion, Killian saw that somehow the kitten had gotten off his shoulder and was apparently no where to be seen.

Killian was frantic; he couldn’t lose the cat before even having him for a day. Softly calling his name so as not to attract a worker’s attention, Killian looked up and down the aisle, knowing the kitten couldn’t have gotten far. Suddenly he heard a soft meow to his right and looked towards the cat beds and saw the small tyke curled up in a green and white cat bed. “So this is the one you want, eh? Looks like we can go home then, little lad. Come on.” Killian said, smirking, suddenly sure that this cat was meant to be in their family. He scooped up his kitten and then added the chosen bed to his other items and purchased them all before making his way to the apartment complex that he lived in with Emma and Henry down by the shore.

As he arrived at the apartment, he saw that Emma’s bug was not yet parked outside and he knew he had time to set Odysseus up before she arrived. Once Killian was in the apartment, he set about making sure Odysseus was comfortable. He figured the litter box should go in the laundry room, as there was no way Emma would allow it in the kitchen or bathroom. He put the cat bed he found in a corner in the living room and then set up food and water bowls on an extra mat in a corner in the kitchen. He then pulled Odysseus off his shoulder and set him down to allow the small kitten to explore the apartment for the first time. As the kitten began padding towards the living room, Killian could hear Emma’s keys rattling to open up the door to their apartment.

When he heard the door swing open, he spun and smiled at his Swan. “Swan, hello love. How was sheriff duties today?”

“Hey, they were fine. What did you break this time?” Emma asked, looking at him curiously.

“Why nothing, love. Can I not inquire as to my lady’s day?”

“No you can but you are never this curious right away unless you did something, normally involving a broken appliance you were trying to figure out.”

“No, nothing is broken. But I did do something.”

Emma looked at him curiously; her eyes narrowing slightly before suddenly blowing wide open when she heard a soft mewl come from the living room. She looked past Killian and into the living room, spotting a small brown spotted kitten looking up at them.

“Killian, you didn't.” she sighed, walking over to the kitten.

“I found him on my way home from the beach. I took him to the vet and apparently he’s a stray, He doesn’t have a home, so I decided to adopt him and give him one.” he said softly, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

“But why?”

“Because he seemed to take a liking to me and I wanted to give him a home. His name is Odysseus.”

“After the Greek hero? Why?”

“Because Odysseus lost his home for a while too.”

“But Killian,” Emma was interrupted by a soft meow and a sudden rub of fur against her ankle. Looking down, she saw that the kitten had padded over to where they were talking and was now rubbing his face against her ankle. She bent down and looked into the big brown eyes when the kitten suddenly stuck his tongue out and bent his ears back as if begging to stay. “Alright, we’ll keep him. He is kind of cute.”

“Lass, he’s not just cute. He’s perfect for this family. The little tyke got away from me earlier at the pet store. He actually picked out his own cat bed. Apparently the cat decided he wanted to pick and somehow got off my shoulder and over to the cat bed he wanted. Couldn’t exactly say no to that now can I?” Killian said, smiling down at the kitten as he reached his hand out to scratch at his ears.

“I guess not, besides I hear animals are great to have around babies.” Emma said before standing and making her way to the kitchen. Killian thought for a moment before running after her.

“Emma, are you?”

“Pregnant, yeah. That’s why I’m a little later than normal. I ran to the doctor and had an appointment.”

“Oh Emma love. This is amazing.” Killian exclaimed, pulling her into his arms and raining a bunch of kisses on her face and lips before picking her up and spinning her around.

“See this is perfect. New cat and soon we’ll have a child to add to our family.” Emma said smiling.

“Aye that we will. An even bigger family for you, my love.”


	46. Quite a Good Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onidacs fanmail prompted : I’m not sure whether you are taking prompts at the moment, but I love your stories, so I came running to you with this silly idea in my head… I desperately, need to read a story about how Killian and Emma are living close to each other and they keep seeing each other while they are drinking coffee in a balcony or through their windows.

Killian loved his new apartment, the scenery, the fresh air, the location, everything. He had been transferred to teach at Arizona State University in their marine division of Ecology. Having a double major in Oceanography and Marine Biology, that made Killian a hot commodity in the professorial world. So here he was, set up in Scottsdale, Arizona in a nice apartment with a good view of some mountains and warm weather, so he could drive twenty minutes three times a week to teach some courses to a bunch of undergrads. Not exactly a terrible gig, considering his last job was in Michigan, and Killian did not consider himself a lover of the cold or snow. So yeah, he quite liked being located in Arizona now.

He had spotted HER about one week after he moved in. It was one of the weekdays he didn’t have to teach and he was spending a quiet morning on his balcony overlooking some red mountains with some coffee and a few lecture notes to look over. He had heard one of the balcony doors of a surrounding apartment open and close, alerting him that he wasn’t alone but not thinking much of it until he looked up casually and was greeted with a heart stopping sight. There on the patio next to him was a tall blonde clad in a sweatshirt and boxers, her hair a mess and her own cup of coffee in hand. He rustled a few papers to alert his neighbor to the fact that she was not alone. She quickly turned around and her eyes went wide at the site of Killian, allowing him to see the deep green hue of them and stop his recently restarted heart once more. Unfortunately he didn’t get a chance to say anything before she disappeared back into her apartment. Killian soon spotted the time and realized he had some office hours he had promised some students to host in about an hour so he headed in as well.

Over the next few weeks, Killian only ever saw the blonde neighbor of his in passing, either she’d be entering her apartment when he was leaving, or when he began setting up outside on his balcony for a quiet morning, she was leaving her balcony for a day out. But she was always swimming in his thoughts. Killian tried to immerse himself in his work to stop the distraction from taking over, but it didn’t seem to be working. His students were always on time with their homework and quizzes and his TA’s were on top of the grading, allowing Killian time to plan lectures and mull over the blonde bombshell that lived beside him.

As fall break approached, Killian decided that he needed to try and make contact; it was the neighborly thing to do. So on the first day off, Killian gathered his courage and knocked on the door that he was confident contained the object of his thoughts as of late. After waiting and hearing some steps, Killian was greeted with an up close and personal view of the woman.

“Can I help you?” she asked sharply, her eyes narrowing and then widening as she came to remember the first time she spotted him.

“Actually, I just wanted to introduce myself. I moved in a couple months ago and have yet to meet any of my neighbors. Name is Killian Jones,” Killian said, sticking his hand out.

“Emma, Emma Swan. So this has nothing to do with that morning last month?” she asked as she shook his hand.

“Not at all, lass though that was quite a 3 point turn you did back there. Provided a good anecdote for my students.”

“You’re a teacher?” Emma asked.

“Professor at ASU. I teach a few marine classes.”

“Oh that’s actually really cool.”

“Aye, I like to think so, what do you, Swan?” Killian asked as Emma invited him with a wave of her hand and step back from the door.

“Oh, ‘m actually a special investigations officer down at the Police Station.” Emma said, waving her job off with her hand as if it was no big deal. “Would you like something to drink?”

“I'm alright, lass. That sounds intriguing though. Must be quite some interesting days at the office. How did you get into it?”

“How does anyone get into the more nitty gritty of the police force. Crime scene shows, obviously. Nah, my dad was a sheriff in my hometown and I picked it up from him. I’m just a bit more curious and intuitive, so I picked investigations. How did you become a college professor?”

“Always had a love of the ocean and becoming a pirate wasn’t an option, so I actually got a double major of Marine Biology and Oceanography. After a few years of different jobs analyzing lakes and stupidly boring stuff in Michigan, I got a call asking if I wanted a teaching position here at Arizona State in Tempe.” Killian explained.

The pair continued talking until Emma remembered an appointment she had to make and quickly departed. But Killian was quite alright with it, this opened the door for him. He had made contact and hopefully established a friendship with Emma.

The next few weeks were filled with friendly chit chat on balconies and the occasional invite for a cup of coffee or cocoa with cinnamon in Emma’s apartment. Soon he had midterms to come up and was swamped with writing tests, grading homework and extra office hours to allow students time to ask questions. Suddenly it occurred to Killian that it had been over a week since he’d even seen his lovely neighbor, not even a glance. Glancing at the clock, Killian decided to arrange for a few TA’s to supervise Monday’s classes, answered all emails and got all his paperwork done, setting it up so the grad students only had to click and point for the lectures, and headed home for a nice long weekend free of work.

He then picked up some of Emma’s favorite hot chocolate as well as a thing of cinnamon on his way home. When he got there, Killian snuck on to Emma’s balcony and left the cinnamon and cocoa, knocking on the balcony door and then swung back on to his porch and tried to sit as nonchalantly as he could before she entered. He was not very successful as it turns out.

“You’re not that smooth, Jones. I saw you through the window.” She smirked, picking up the package.

“Ah well, ya win some ya lose some. How are you doing Swan? It’s been a while.” He responded with a chuckle.

“Yeah it has. I’m doing alright. It’s been too quiet around here lately. Everything alright?”

“Aye, just midterm exam season at the university. Everyone wanting the professor’s advice on something. I do not look forward to final exams in a month or so.”

“Oh I don’t miss them at all. I don’t even know how the professors do it.” Emma winced at the memory of college exams.

“Aye but its well worth it. To see my students light up with curiosity and interest in the class, well it’s quite a joy.” Killian smiled, chuckling slightly.

“It must be quite a sight.”

Killian nodded before swallowing to gather some courage and then asked what was really on his mind, “Swan, how would you like to join me for dinner this weekend?”

“Like on a date?” Emma asked coyly, raising a blonde eyebrow.

“Exactly like a date.”

“Hmm, I’d have to check my schedule. But I might have some time free tomorrow night.” 

“You’re killing me Swan.”

Emma threw her head back and laughed, causing Killian’s heart to contract, “I’d love to go on a date with you Killian.”

“I’ll pick you up at 7, I know where you live.” Killian smiled, winking at her before leaving her to some peace and quiet.


	47. I owned every second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daxx04 asked: CS Comparing times they captured, tied up, bested each other, like a bragging contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the biggest stupidest grin on my face when I saw this prompt. Also I had to go back and look at when Killian actually bested Emma (it’s not very often okay). Okay Killian is literally a pathetic villain, like dude, out of the 10 things I found within canon, Killian ‘wins’ 2 of them. You pathetic adorable puppy villain. Also that episode last night was AMAZING, but INED THE SNOW QUEEN’S NAME TELL ME NOW

“So Killian, since you’re the infamous Captain Hook, that means you must be a pretty fearsome pirate, able to win any challenge?” Henry asked one evening at a family dinner.

Killian smirked at this, “I’d say so lad, I’ve won my fair share of battles.”

Emma snorted and looked down.

“Something to say love?”

“Nothing, just you didn’t win very many against me. So based off that track record, you aren’t that fearsome.”

“Now, lass. That was one sword fight. And do you really think I was fighting my all?” Killian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Please, I’m not even talking about the sword fight at Lake Nostos. Between captures, tying up and just overall besting, I’ve defeated you a thousand to one times.”

“Now I hardly believe that lass. I was able to get the bean from you a few years ago.”

“Oh please, that doesn’t count. You grabbed it out of the air when my father was giving it me, and you ended up coming back and returning it to me.” Emma snorted again.

“Well then Swan, when have you won then, since you think you’ve won enough battles?” Killian asked, leaning back in his chair, Henry, Snow and David looking eagerly between the Savior and the Pirate.

“Well let’s see, I tied you up to a tree when we first met, chained you up on the bean stalk, knocked you out in New York round one resulting in a chain up, chained you up in New York round two when I didn’t have memories, And I was able to chain you up to a hospital bed after you were defeated by a car. I’m not seeing you defeating me in any of these instances.” Emma smirked.

“Well if we are counting imprisonments, love. I’d have to point out it was by my hand you were trapped in Rumplestiltskin’s cell back in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Okay that was one time. And more Aurora and Cora’s fault than yours.”

“I got her heart, not that I’m too proud of it anymore,” Killian said, looking down.

Emma grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. He knew as well as she did that he had changed for the better and who he was in the Enchanted Forest was a completely different man than who he was now.

Emma’s face the lit up with a mischievous smirk, “oh I bested you one other time.”

“When’s that my dear?” Killian asked.

“When we kissed for the first time in Neverland. I told you you couldn’t handle it, and I was right.” she smiled, winking at him before giving him a soft kiss to the cheek. “You still can’t handle it.” she whispered in his ear.

“Aye lass, I’ll give you that one. I may not have bested you that often, but before meeting you I was the fearsome, practically undefeated Captain Hook. I did manage to survive in Neverland for 300 years, so I must have won some battles.” Killian said, pulling her close and wrapping an arm around her.

“So does that mean maybe you could teach me sword fighting?” Henry asked, reminding Emma and Killian that they weren’t alone.

“But I thought I was teaching you.” David asked, sputtering a bit.

“Well I thought maybe you both could teach me. Killian had to survive for 300 years, so he knows tricks and secrets to sword fighting, besides how cool it would be to be able to fight like a prince and a pirate.” Henry said smiling as he turned to his grandfather for a moment before looking back at Killian.

Killian exchanged a look with Emma who just shrugged, “Aye I’d be happy to teach you some skills with the blade, my boy.”

“Just be safe guys.” Emma warned.


	48. Hey Butt, How's it Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmaspirate asked: Prompt: Killian accidentally but dials Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really miss those stupid butt-dialing commercials especially the one where the chick literally just is like hey butt to mock her boyfriend butt dialing her from the couch. Also slight spoilers through 4x04. And in case you can't tell, i got really bored at work this morning

Killian was still slightly confused by the little calling device even after having it a good month or so. He may understand the occasional calling if he needed Emma or she needed him, but as most of the time he was with her or in his room at Granny’s the phone normally sat in his pocket as a useless piece of plastic. Henry and David had even helped him understand texting and some of the vernacular a bit better, so it wasn’t just a bloody device that had an Emma button to contact her. No, now Killian knew it was a phone that dialed Emma’s phone, heck even Elsa had one now and sometimes Killian wondered if she was better at using it than he was. But years of experience with a small talking and calling device could not have prepared him for what happened one night at the pier.

It had been a long day deducing plans on how to combat this Snow Queen when both Emma and Elsa suddenly had terrible headaches from sudden memories rushing in. For Emma, a foster mother that had been soft spoken and seemingly kind but cold as ice for a few years of her life after the Swans gave her away. For Elsa, memories of a woman emerging from an urn similar to the one she had apparently resided in, claiming to be an aunt only to betray her and deal with the dark one so Elsa was sucked into the urn. Killian had helped David get Emma and Elsa into Granny’s to lie down for a bit with some bottles of water, since Emma’s new apartment as well as the loft was a tad too far for the ailing royals. Then though, his nervous hovering while Emma napped away her headache caused David to ask Killian to go walk off his nerves down by the sea for a bit, with a promise to call if anything changed.

As he approached the sea, Killian decided to sit down on a bench for a bit to just stare and reside in his thoughts for a bit. Unbeknownst to him though, as he sat in these modern clothes, his phone was in his back pocket and accidentally dialed Emma’s phone as he sat and mulled. Over at Granny’s a cell phone started ringing, the theme song from Pirates of the Caribbean going off causing the currently sleeping savior sheriff to stir while the shepherd prince sheriff silently cursed whoever was calling Emma. As Emma sat up and blinked sleep from her eyes, David grabbed her phone and read the name on the display. It was Killian.

“Want me to answer it?” Emma asked, sticking her hand out. “That’s Killian’s ringtone, couldn’t resist.”

David just handed his daughter the phone, rolling his eyes at the song as she answered it, “Hello? Killian?”

“That’s odd, he’s not answering. Wait I think I hear something.” Emma stated, before setting it up for the phone to go through the speaker function. David and Emma then crowded around the phone to listen in on Killian’s first butt dial.

“Hey Hook,” another accented voice carried over softly, easily identified as Will Scarlet, the thief they had met last month.

“Scarlet, what can I do for you?” Killian asked pointedly.

“Look I know we got off on the wrong start last month, me interrupting your date and all. But I was hoping to apologize for that.”

“Aye, I supposed I overreacted slightly. I didn’t have to punch you.”

“So can we start again?”

“Sure, what can I do for you Will?”

“I just wanted to say I get it. Why you got modern clothes, why you got your hand from the bloomin dark one.”

“You do?” Killian asked, his voice curious, allowing Emma to picture in her mind his confused face, one eyebrow lifted.

“Aye, it’s for Emma. You don’t feel worthy in your pirate outfit because she’s the sheriff and the savior if I’m hearing it right. See I have this girl I loved, but I wanted better for her. I was just a thief. Especially now, she’s a queen of Wonderland. I can’t imagine my life without her, but I know I don’t deserve her, my Anastasia.” Will stated.

“Why are you here without her?” Killian asked.

“I told her about some stuff with Robin and she wanted me to try and make amends, having heard about the second curse taking more people, you see I got swept up in the first curse but missed the second one. So when we received word about the second one, I knew I needed to return and try to at least make amends with Robin. Then I heard about Marian getting hurt and well you know the rest. But I plan on returning, I can’t ask her to abandon Wonderland for me.”

“I’m assuming she would?”

“Aye, Ana would. She’s my true love, I feel lost without her. Probably why it’s harder for me to be polite. It’s hard enough on a good day around her, but being here without her.”  
Killian laughed, “I understand.”

“So how about you and that blonde sheriff? How did that happen?”

“It’s a long story. But a good one.” Emma knew it was time for her to shut the phone off, it was bad enough they listened in on Will’s private moment with Killian but now that they were clearly discussing her and Killian’s relationship that was just a bit too much.

“We’ll have to discuss the art of butt dialing to him when he gets back. For now, I want hot chocolate and a new plan to defeat the snow queen. I’m guessing Elsa got some memories too?” Emma said.

David nodded before standing up to get the group some hot chocolates so they could get back to work. With their new advantage of the returned memories, it was only a matter of time before they added the Snow Queen to the list of defeated villains.


	49. Girl Time is Putting it LIghtly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma turns to a new but dear friend for some much needed girl time before her date with Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be a fun different one shot, instead of the basic CS date. I may not have had any ideas and I liked this idea instead. I just hope I characterized Elsa correctly. I SWEAR I STARTED THIS BEFORE THE STILLS CAME OUT AND NOW MY PLAN OF ELSA BEING THERE IS FUCKING CANON AN I’M FREAKING GENIUS

“Well, I asked him.” Emma said as she entered the loft.

“So I heard. The red and black haired one called Ruby informed your mother through one of those calling devices. I assume he said yes?” Elsa replied smiling, looking up from her seat on the couch.

“Yeah, he said yes.”

“He cares a great deal for you Emma, I’m not surprised. So when are you going out?”

“Tomorrow night. There’s a nice restaurant by the sea I want to take him too. Can you help me get ready tomorrow? I feel kinda weird asking my mom, and I’ve never had a girl friend to help me get ready.”

“I’d be honored to help you Emma.” Elsa said smiling, taking up one of her friend’s hands in hers and giving it a squeeze.

“Thanks, now let’s introduce you to television.” Emma said with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A soft knock sounded at the door of the loft early afternoon the next day signaling the arrival of Queen Elsa. Emma quickly opened the door and ushered her friend in just as David and Mary Margaret bid them farewell as they went to go get some lunch at the diner.

“Hey, come on in” Emma smiled, “I thought we could have some food here before we started getting ready.”

“That sounds lovely. Is there any kind of look you want for tonight?” Elsa asked, sitting down at the kitchen stool as Emma began making them sandwiches. 

“I don’t really know. I guess I probably shouldn’t wear jeans or one of my jackets. I want this to be special.”

“Emma it will be. It’s alright to be nervous. But this is Killian; he’ll think you’re beautiful no matter what. All that matters is you’ll be together, right?” 

Emma smiled sheepishly, “That obvious I’m nervous?” she asked.

“A little bit, only because I’ve seen Anna fret before her outings with Kristoff and they were engaged. It’ll be alright.” Elsa said smiling before getting up and giving a hug to Emma.

“Now let’s eat and then we can pick out what you want to wear. Do you have many dresses?”

“A few, but the majority of them are tight and I used them to catch guys back in the old days. I want to wear something different, not something I used to use to lure bad guys in.” Emma admitted as she handed Elsa her sandwich as Emma wracked her brain of what clothes she had.

“Well then we may just have to go out and find you something. You said there are a few shops here that sell dresses.” Elsa said with a smile.

“Yeah, there’s a couple.”

“That settles it. We’re going to go shopping and get you a dress. We have quite a bit of time so don’t even try to get out of it.”

Once they finished up their sandwiches, Emma and Elsa departed from the loft and headed straight to a women’s clothing shop Emma had seen a few times and had been in maybe once. Elsa took Emma straight to the dress section of the shop and picked out a few different numbers, all light and flowy. After pushing Emma into the changing room, Elsa sat on the sitting chair and waited.

“Come on Emma, I want to see at least one.” She called out after a few good minutes.

“These don’t look right on me.” Emma called out from inside the changing room.

“Please, just one dress Emma.”

Emma sighed and then stepped out to show Elsa the blush pink dress she had on. Elsa immediately smiled brightly and gave thumbs up as she took in Emma’s dress. It was a blush cream v neck with a flowy skirt and a ribbon around the middle with flowery embroidery on the chest. 

“Emma it’s lovely. You look so beautiful in it.” Elsa squealed.

“Really? I dunno.” Emma said looking in the mirror.

“Yes really. If you pulled your hair up high and added some nude shoes, it’d be perfect. We’re getting that one.”

Emma just smiled and looked in the mirror once more, twirling from side to side. “Alright. Let me change and I’ll meet you out there.”

 

Emma quickly changed and took the dress up to the cash register to pay. The girls made their way back to the loft where Elsa immediately ordered Emma to shower while she searched Emma’s closet for proper shoes as well as setting out a comb so she could help with hair. 

An hour later, Emma was sat in front of the mirror with Elsa putting the finishing touches on Emma’s high pony tail when they heard Mary Margaret call up.

“Need any help girls?” Emma’s mother called.

“No, I’m alright Mom. Just about to put my make up on.” Emma called back. “Thanks again for helping Elsa. It means so much.”

Emma then put on a touch of eye shadow, mascara, eye liner and a beautiful shade of red lipstick before spinning once more for final effect. “How do I look?”

“You look great.” Elsa said smiling.

Emma smiled and then hugged her friend. They then headed down stairs where Emma twirled for her parents, feeling a bubble of pride to finally have that moment of seeing a parents smile before a first date. She looked up at her parents and saw a look of pride on her mother’s face and a shocked face on her father.

“You look beautiful honey.” Mary Margaret said with a bright smile. “Doesn’t she David?”

“Yeah, you look great.” David agreed.

A knock sounded at the door, alerting the room to the arrival of the pirate. Emma was then frozen in place, her nerves suddenly hurrying back with a crippling effect. Elsa ran over and squeezed her friend’s hand for courage.

“You’ll be okay. Go to him.” She whispered before pushing Emma slightly towards the door.

Emma approached and swung it open, her jaw dropping at the sight of the pirate in front of her.


	50. A Place to Call my Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x04 Fic based off Emma’s multitude of realization s of needing her Own Place. Plus we all need fluff right now.

After date a few nights ago, Emma knew she needed to find her own place. Not just to have a place to get ready for future dates, but to have a place that she could go to with Killian afterwards. The loft was getting smaller and smaller as each day went on. Between her and her parents, as well as her baby brother and the occasional presence of her own son and her new friend, Elsa, the loft just wasn’t privacy inducing. So on her lunch break, Emma pulled out the variety of home ads that Henry had been pouring over a few weeks ago when they were still concerned with defeating Zelena and her brother’s birth.

As she flipped through the variety, she saw Henry’s occasional pen mark on different places but a couple similarities stuck with Emma. They were all apartments with at least 3 bedrooms, _to have one as a study or guest bedroom Henry wrote_ , as well as almost all of the ones he seemed to like were on or near the water and docks. The more she looked at the different properties, the more she really liked the ones her son had picked out. Plus they all seemed relatively priced, given her re-established Sheriff salary.

Grabbing her phone, she quickly called the Storybrooke Real Estate agent and set up a showing of three different apartments for tomorrow afternoon so Emma would have time to arrange for David to watch of the station and their new cellmate. Just as she was hanging up her phone with a smile, a soft knock sounded on her office door. Looking up, Emma saw Killian standing there with a small grin and a hot chocolate in his hand for Emma. They had had a slight stumble a couple days ago when he told her about the true nature of the temporary return of his hand, the deal Rumplestiltskin made him take and everything in between. She had been livid for a few seconds that Killian would take such a stupid deal but she also understood and most of all grateful that he trusted her with the truth. It was that fact that helped their relationship become even stronger after the fact. She had asked him to continue working for Gold only so then she knew what was going on, but should any of her family or friends be threatened they’d go to Belle together and end the charade.

“Hey stranger, what’s up?” she smiled, inviting him in to the office and taking the offered cocoa with a smile of gratitude.

“Had a bit of a free day, felt like checking on my favorite lass. Is there anything I can help with?” Killian said, smiling as he leaned against the desk.

“Not really at the moment. Scarlet is just lounging in the cell, my Dad is patrolling, Elsa is back with my Mom, the snow queen apparently is in hiding, and I just finished making some personal calls.”

“Personal calls? May I inquire as to the nature of these personal calls?”

“Oh I’m finally looking into getting my own place. Our date the other night made me realize just how much I could use my own apartment. Plus Henry was looking for them back when we were dealing with Zelena so I know he’s okay with it. I made some appointments to look at apartments tomorrow if you’d like to join me?” Emma explained, then asking him for his presence.

“I would be honored, but why is my presence needed? Wouldn’t the lad be better suited for your search?”

“You’ll be visiting a lot; I want to ensure you like it too. Besides Henry is going to be in class and I’d like to surprise him.” 

“Well then by all means, when shall we be exploring these new homes?” Killian asked.

“I set up to start looking at them at 2 tomorrow afternoon. Is that aright with you?” Emma replied, smiling up at the pirate as she took his hand and tangled their fingers together.

“That sounds delightful sweetheart, I’ll leave you be to protect the town from ruffians and scoundrels like meself and see you tomorrow.” Killian said smiling before getting off the desk, giving Emma a soft kiss to the lips and bidding her a farewell before departing. Emma smiled and watched him walk away before going back to paperwork and other duties she had to do before wrapping up the day. 

The rest of the day and the next morning flew by with a breeze and next thing Emma knew it was her lunch hour and time to meet Killian to look for her own apartment in Storybrooke. She packed up, bid her father goodbye and headed toward the docks where she had asked him to meet her with Granny’s take out. He greeted her with a kind smile and an offered bag of food and they ate quickly, making small talk and just enjoying the other’s company.

Once done, Emma and Killian headed over to where she had agreed to meet the real estate agent for the first apartment. She was soon greeted by a Madame Adelaide who gave both Emma and Killian warm hugs as a hello before letting them into the first property, stating the size of the apartment, the number of beds and baths as well as the rent per month. Emma took Killian’s hand in hers so he would stay by her side and started walking around.

The first apartment had a bit of an open floor plan, the kitchen, dining room and living room all really joined as one with a hallway extended back to where the three bedrooms resided. The two small bedrooms sharing a bath across the hall with the master bath with ensuite bathroom at the rear of the apartment, each of the bedrooms even had a window that overlooked the sea. The main selling point of this apartment was that attached to the living room was a sunroom and patio that overlooked the ocean. Emma thought it looked to be quite a cozy apartment and could easily see herself, Henry and one day Killian living here.

“What do you think?” she asked, squeezing Killian’s hand as they walked out on to the porch and looked out at the sea.

“IT’s quite nice Love, but more importantly, what do you think of the apartment?” Killian asked, looking down at his Swan.

“It’s nice. Definitely enough space for two people and the kitchen seems decent. Plus it has great views and has a decent price. It’s not exactly far from Main Square so Henry could get to school and Regina’s easily and I can get to the Sheriff’s station quickly. And the docks aren’t far either.”

“Aye, so would you like to look at any others love? You did say you set up multiple viewings, correct?”

“Yeah, it’s all with Madame. But yeah let’s look at some others. Maybe the next one will be even more amazing.” Emma said, taking Killian’s hand again and going to inform Adelaide that they want to view at least one more apartment. They descended and headed down the street to where the next property was waiting for Emma to view it.

The second apartment was also a three bedroom apartment, this time with three bathrooms and a disjointed kitchen and living room. The plus side was that the master bedroom was on opposite side of the apartment from the other bedrooms, but it seemed a bit smaller than the other master bedroom Emma had see. The main downside Emma saw was that it was a bit pricier but yet didn’t have a porch or look out on to the ocean. She thought it was nice but waited to hear Killian’s opinion.

“Seems a bit smaller than the last one, love. But it seems your bedroom would be farther than the lad’s. Perhaps for some louder nights, he can crank his music and not worry on waking his mother.” Killian whispered, clearly thinking the same as Emma about bedroom location.

“Perhaps, but its more money for less space. And you can’t see the sea from here. Which I’ve heard that Henry wants.” Emma responded, “Let’s keep looking.”

“Alright love. Let’s ask Adelaide to take us to the third apartment.” Killian responded pulling their intertwined fingers up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to her fingers.

They quickly told Adelaide they wanted to see the last one today before the group made their way to a lovely apartment complex near the ocean that was just one block away from the first one they liked so Emma already knew it was in a close location. Adelaide opened up the door and told the couple about it having two bedrooms, two baths, and a lovely balcony that connected to the living room and looked over the docks. Emma started looking around and saw that the two bedrooms were on the opposite sides of the apartment each with their own attached bath and closet. What she assumed was the master bath even had a washer & dryer inside the closet. She thought that the entire apartment seemed very spacious and lovely for only being two bedrooms. The price was reasonable and the view and location were ideal for an apartment for the Savior Sheriff and her preteen son.

“Well love? What’s on your mind about this one?” Killian asked as he came up beside her.

“I’m not sure. This one is nice and it’s close. I like it but I also really liked that first one we saw, that had three bedrooms. They are close to the same price and location wise, and they both have great views. So I just don’t know. What do you think of them, Killian?” Emma shrugged, trying to come up with a decision.

“They all had good qualities, lass. I’m sure you and the lad could make quite a home in any of them.”

“Yes, but what is your actual opinion? What do you really think?”

“I think the first one has everything you wanted plus its more rooms for the same price as this one. That way you and Henry could easily make the third room into a place you can work in. He could study or read or whatever you both desire.”

Emma smiled,”Yeah I liked the first one too. Let me tell Adelaide. She can draw up the papers for me to sign and what not tomorrow.” She said before leaning up and giving Killian a soft kiss.

Emma then quickly found Adelaide and told her of her decision of which apartment she’d like to rent. Adelaide promised to draw up the paper work and have it sent over to the sheriff station in the morning. That way Emma and Henry could move in by next week once all the documents were finished and the deposits were sent.


	51. Cinema Suites, Popcorn, and Animation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daxx04: Prompt: Emma takes Killian to the movie theatre for the first time

“Swan, what is this place?” Killian asked as Emma pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater in the town.

“It’s called a movie theater, Killian. You’ve seen those movies at the apartment. Well this is where people watch them for the first time. When movies get released, they are first released to a theater where people pay way too much money to see it on a huge screen. The movies are in theaters for a few months then get released to DVDs which is how we watch them at home. I wanted to see this one; it’s supposed to be really good.” Emma replied as they headed up.

“Alright Swan. What movie are we seeing then?”

“It’s called Frozen.” 

Emma then purchased the two tickets and took Killian’s hand to lead him to the ticket ripper who proceeded to point them in the direction of their theater. After first stopping to buy popcorn, candy and drinks, Emma and Killian headed in to the theater numbered 15 as the ripper had indicated. She proceeded to take Killian all the way to the back of the theater to the very last aisle and get comfortable.

Soon the lights dimmed and a folksy Norwegian chant began playing as Emma and Killian watched animated snowflakes fill the screen. 

“I must say, it’s got great music already.” Killian whispered as the ice cutters were introduced with their song. This was something Emma had noticed was an interest of his. She didn’t know how many soundtracks she found him listening to or looking up online. No matter what they were watching, she always noticed his ears and interest peak up once the instrumentals were really added in. Naturally his favorite was the background songs to the pirates of the Caribbean movies. Not only did he like the movie, but he loved the upbeat songs that came with the series.

Emma only nodded and leaned in against Killian, reaching her hand across their laps to twine her fingers with his right hand as his left arm went around her shoulders to hold her close. They watched as two little girls were introduced when suddenly the pale blonde one seemed familiar. There was something about the little girl’s magic and demeanor that Emma just couldn’t quite put her finger on.

They watched as the two girls played and tragedy strike, causing the family to seek advice from rock trolls. It wasn’t until the middle of the second song, do you want to build a snowman, when it suddenly dawned on Emma.

“Is that? No. Killian, I think Elsa and Anna have their own Disney movie now. Doesn’t that look like them?” She asked softly.

“Aye I think so.”

Her heart went out for her dear friend as she watched the parents depart and be taken by a sea storm. She almost teared up as Anna asked her sister to be with her in this dark time, but Elsa was too afraid of her powers to join them. Emma curled up closer to Killian at that point, gratefulness to having her family and loved ones here with her coursing through her body. 

They watched as Anna and Elsa both prepared for Elsa’s coronation in their different mannerisms, mannerisms that were as familiar to the couple as Elsa and Anna were some of their closes friends. As the scenes unfolded and Hans arrived, Killian immediately stiffened.

“I don’t trust him. There’s something about him that rubs me the wrong way.”

Emma nodded, “I don’t remember many mentions of a Hans from Elsa or Anna.”

As Emma and Killian watched Elsa lose control of her powers and run off in fear, Killian recognized the same situation that Emma herself went through just a few weeks and knew that his love recognized it as well. He pulled her close and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before whispering softly into her hairline. 

“You both have been through so much and are so much stronger for it.”

Emma snuggled up and squeezed his hand softly as they watched Anna race off and encounter Kristoff in her search for Elsa. Emma smiled as she watched what she assumed was a just representation of the couple’s beginning. Just like so many of the couples in this town, it started rocky. Clearly not love at first sight. But Emma and Killian watched as they worked together with a reindeer and a childlike talking snowman to travel the mountain and on their way to where Elsa resided. They enjoyed watching the lighter scenes with Olaf and the heart warming and then wrenching scenes with Elsa and Anna. When Elsa summoned Marshmallow, her snow monster guardian, both Emma and Killian smiled at the memory of the real life version they themselves had to face off when Elsa first arrived.

They watched as Anna and Kristoff race towards someone to help Anna as the cold and white streak take over her body. Emma held Killian close, the not too distant memory of a very similar thing happening to Killian before he managed to break that curse as well as the snow queen’s mirror curse when he threw himself in front of Emma and Henry when they were almost taken out by an off path fire ball.

“I’m right here love. I’m safe, we’re okay. I’m right here. It’s alright.” Killian whispered, feeling Emma tense up. She relaxed once again, feeling the tension release as she watched the trolls rope Kristoff and Anna in to a surprise wedding humorously before the grand pabbie troll advised Kristoff to take her to Arendelle where they believed Anna’s true love resided so she could be saved by an act of true love.

As the movie progressed and Anna was taken to Hans side and left Kristoff, Killian couldn’t help but wonder just how Anna made it through to where she was today. 

_“Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you.”_

Emma literally had to jump on top of her pirate boyfriend to keep him from screaming, jumping out and threatening the white screen that the movie was projected on. She had to give him soft kisses on the cheek and temple to soothe him as he continued to grumble about being right about scum princes and their false words.

“Hey we know for a fact she’s okay. Calm down.” She whispered before sliding back into her chair to watch the rest of the movie, a firm grip on his arm. The couple watched as Olaf ended up coming to save the day for Anna and then climatic scenes between the main characters on the frozen tundra that used to be the fjords. Emma gasped as Anna threw herself in front of Hans before he could hurt Elsa, once again remembering Killian’s own sacrifice.

The rest of the movie played quickly, but Emma barely registered it, not getting up until Killian nudged her with his hand and whispered in her ear.

“Are you alright, love? You seem far off.” He asked softly as they finally began making their way out of the theater and out of the cinema complex towards her car.

“It’s just I knew when I met Elsa that she was like me but I never knew how much until tonight. It makes me appreciate my friend so much more, but it also makes me appreciate all my loved ones. Some of those scenes hit a little too close to home at this point.” She responded quietly, her thoughts coloring her tone. Shaking her head of her more depressing thoughts, Emma turned back to Killian, “I’m sorry. I wanted to take you to a nice movie for a fun night. I didn’t mean to turn all melancholy on you.” She said with a smile.

“Oh that’s quite alright love. This was a fun night and it isn’t over. Let’s go home, Swan. Perhaps some coffee will help finish the night.” Killian smirked, his eyes glittering with mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this one. No there was no wya i could resist using Frozen as the movie. LIke literally someone would had to have bribed me to use something else. Review?


	52. Say My Name Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP coming up with new pet names for each other.

“Hmm, what to call you,” 

“What did you say Killian?” Emma asked at the murmured tones of the pirate from the attached bedroom as she continued towel drying her hair and washing her face in preparation for bed.

“Oh nothing, love. I was just thinking perhaps I should come up with a new pet name for you, my dear.” Killian responded, watching as Emma finally emerged from the bathroom in her cami and boy shorts that represented her pajamas.

“Pet name? What’s wrong with what you call me now?” she asked as she sat down on the bed beside him.

“Well my love, seeing as you are no longer a Swan I certainly can’t call you Swan anymore. And Jones just doesn’t have the same ring to it, even if the ring that signifies the change is actually quite pretty.” As he picked up her left hand, the ruby engagement ring and silver wedding band reflecting in the pale moonlight as he pressed a soft kiss to the set before pressing a few soft kisses on her hand and then her lips.

Emma leaned back in the bed and curled up next to her husband as he continued mulling his apparent, and dire, conundrum of what his wife’s newest pet name for me.

“Hmm what about Cuddle Wuddle Poo”

Emma snorted and nearly jerked in the bed. “Oh youre serious? Try that and you’ll quickly become acquainted with the couch quite well.”

Killian laughed, “Alright love. Hmmm Princess is too generic, as is Love.”

“KIllian, does it really matter? Why is this important to you?” Emma asked, turning to her side to look up at her husband’s face.

“I dunno lass, maybe because love and mate are so generic, how will anyone know that you are special to me.Swan was so uniquely you, you chose it and you owned it. Now I’ve taken that away by marrying you, I guess I wanted to give you a new pet name that i could at least call you.” Killian admitted.

Emma blushed and quickly pulled killian into a passionate kiss at the pirates endearingly sweet thoughts. “You can call me whatever you want, but most importantly remeber that you can call me Yours” Emma whispered as she snuggled in close to Killian and pressed a soft kiss above his heart on his chest.

Killian pulled her close and whispered into her ear, “YOu are mine and I am yours, to the end of the world and time. My dear heart.”


	53. Surprises for My swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daxx04: Charming and Killian plan a surprise party for Emma. Hopefully your muse will like one of these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I realize this is a few days past Halloween but I had stuff come up and was super busy over the weekend so this was the first chance I had to finish writing it & typing it up. But I did start it on Halloween.

The matter had first been brought to his attention by Henry. At the family dinner celebration for Emma’s birthday, Henry mentioned that Emma didn’t really like Halloween because she had never had any good experiences growing up. Once she had Henry, in her altered memories, her experiences were all about ensuring that he had good memories. And with Halloween around the corner, Henry wanted to ensure his mom had a great memory too. So that’s why he gathered his grandparents, his mom’s best friend, Elsa, and his mom’s boyfriend, pirate, partner whatever he was to help him.

“So this Halloween thing, what does it entail exactly?” Killian asked.

“Basically it’s a night for everyone to dress up in silly costumes from different stories and shows and the kids go around trick or treating, which basically means that they ring door bells of neighbors and get candy from them.” David explained, “Adults either accompany their children to chaperon, or gather round at a costume party and talk and drink together.”

“Yeah so I was hoping we could put together a bit Halloween costume party for Emma.” Henry chimed in.

The four adults nodded and the various tasks were soon quickly delegated. Somehow Killian and David ended up with the duty of the actual party planning. Snow had offered to ask Granny and Ruby to cater as well as host the party at the diner, while Elsa and Henry would distract Emma by having her help Elsa find a last minute costume. Henry also decreed that all of them should already have costumes picked as well, which he would pick out himself.

Snow was off in a flurry to talk to her old friends and Elsa left to explore the town with Henry as a tour guide, who also wanted help picking out the costumes for the couples, which left Killian and David standing there speechless.

“So we are planning the party?” David exclaimed exasperated as they sat at the table, “How did that happen exactly?”

“No idea mate. I would wager that normally Snow is better at this but alas, she volunteered on food and venue. So how exactly do we go about planning this thing?” Killian sighed.

“Well, we will need decorations, a way to invite people without alerting Emma, activities, I don’t really know. I’ve never done this either.”

“I’m sure we can get that loud dwarf to spread the news for us.” Killian offered.

David laughed, “Yeah, Grumpy will get it done quickly for sure.”

“So that’s one thing, it’s on Halloween, correct? And Lady Snow is asking Granny for use of her establishment?” Killian asked, clarifying the more exact details.

“Yeah, I figured once Snow gets the place it’s being hosted nailed down, and then we ask her to tell Grumpy.” David said with a wink, clearly not keen on talking to the blabbermouth dwarf.

“So what sort of games do people play at parties in this world?”

“Well there’s always bobbing for apples, which would be exceptionally awkward and not go over well, so that’s out. Pin the tail on the donkey, which is more for kid’s parties you know, I don’t really know. Maybe we don’t need games.”

“Perhaps not. But what is wrong with the apples, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“That’s how the Evil Queen poisons people. First, Snow back in the Enchanted Forest and then an attempt on Emma here before the curse was broken, except Henry ate it instead.” David explained, rather calmly in Hook’s opinion.

Killian bristled a bit at the fact that Emma had nearly been put under a sleeping spell and possibly killed. But all he could manage was, “Ah.”

“So then, invites Grumpy will take care of, we aren’t going to do games, all that’s left really is decorations.” David listed, “I Know exactly where we can get some. Come on, let’s go”

Killian watched confused as David stood and prepared to leave before donning his own jacket and following the prince to his truck. “Where are we going?”

“A party store here in town. They should have Halloween decorations.” David said.

Killian and David quickly entered the store and found the Halloween decorations they deemed appropriate for the party next week. As they were loading the bags back into the truck, David got a text from Snow saying that Granny would love to cater and host the party at the diner. David quickly sent her a text asking if she would ask Grumpy to discreetly alert the town to the party without letting Emma know, David and Killian then headed to Granny’s so they could hide the decorations in Killian’s room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The night of the party, Killian spent far too much time staring down at the costume that Henry had brought him a few days ago. The boy had requested that under no certain terms was Killian to show up to the party in anything but this. So he was left with no choice. Killian donned the cream shirt and brown vest along with the belt and plastic gun Henry had given as props. Seeing that there were no pants, Killian assumed he could wear his black leather pants.

Once dressed, Killian made his way to the party to meet with Henry and David with one last final check of the decorations as they waited for the party goers to arrive and then Emma to arrive with Elsa.

He made small talk with Robin Hood, dressed as a pirate, and Doctor Whale, dressed as a cop, when Henry suddenly shushed the room with the announcement that Emma was on her way with Elsa. They all gathered in small groups and waited for the two blondes to enter the diner.

Once Emma followed Elsa into the room, it was time.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!” the room shouted at once, causing Emma to jump back in shock as she grabbed her chest.

“Happy Halloween Mom!” Henry said smiling as he ran up to his mother to bring her in.

“Happy Halloween kid, did you do all this?” she asked as she hugged him.

“Nah got some help from grandma, gramps, Elsa and Killian.”

Emma looked up at her friend who shrugged sheepishly before looking around for Killian, her eyes widening slightly as she took in his costume.

“Let me guess, you picked the costumes too?” she asked.

It was while Henry was nodding that Killian truly took in his love’s outfit. She had her blonde curls pulled up in to two round buns on either side of her head, a long white dress with long sleeves and a silver belt and her own gun tucked within. Emma looked stunning but he didn’t understand the point of Henry picking them out or the raised eyebrow they caused.

“Hey there pirate, heard you helped?” Emma spoke as she approached for a quick kiss to the cheek as she took in the surroundings.

“Aye, the lad asked me too. Your father and I were responsible for the actual planning of the party, as Elsa was on distraction duty and your mother in charge of food.” Killian responded, looping one arm around her shoulders.

Emma chuckled, “Well it seems my son has gotten a bit too observant and cheeky in the last few months.”

“How so love?”

“Do you remember what name I used in the enchanted forest at Midas’s ball?”

“Aye, you called yourself Leia. How is that significant?” Killian nodded.

“Well, there’s this movie franchise here that features a strong headed princess named Leia and a space pirate named Hans Solo, they end up getting together. Needless to say, my son decided to dress you up as Hans Solo and me up as Princess Leia. Normally they are called couples outfits.” Emma explained slowly, watched as understanding dawned on Killian’s face in the formation of a familiar brow raise and smirk.

“Well perhaps I owe the lad a hug.”

“Yeah well, it’s all part of Halloween fun. Why did you guys do this?”

“Henry said that you didn’t have good memories of Halloween and he wanted to rectify the situation by throwing this party.” Killian answered.

Emma smiled and teared up a bit at her son’s actions before going off and hugging her teenage son tightly.

The night carried on quickly, a few more adults coming in later on after their own children were done trick or treating and put to bed. Henry went home with Regina for the evening and soon the only people left were Emma, Killian, Snow and David. The four were sat in a booth and chatting away.

“So did you have a good night honey?” Snow asked excitedly, looking at her eldest.

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed it.” Emma answered, yawning slightly.

Killian smiled and just continued rubbing a few fingers up and down her shoulder as they talked. Soon David and Snow departed as well and Killian accompanied a tired Emma to her new apartment by the docks before wishing her a good night and a happy Halloween with a soft kiss.


	54. This is The Best Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Picked from one of those AU Posts on Tumblr) 
> 
> Two movie theatre workers night of a midnight premier (end with snuggling and watching the movie together)

“Well well well, look what we have here? Are you working in my theater Swan?” A familiar, accented voice called over to Emma as she donned her red vest and checked the schedule for tonight. 

Ignoring the Irish idiot that was Killian Jones for a few more minutes, Emma grimaced as she saw that both she and Killian were allotted to cover theater 15, the one that was the first sold out for the midnight premier of the final part of the Hunger Games series. Needless to say, it was going to be packed full. Not just full, but full of teenagers and kids with parent chaperones. Emma was in for a long night, which was made even longer when it clicked that she was covering this theater with her crush slash annoyance. Ever since she took the job at the theater for part time work to save up for extra spending money at university, Killian had been like a gnat that wouldn’t fly away. Whether it was blatant innuendos if they had to cover the snack bar together or way to in depth analysis of her life story, Killian would not back down. But then again, he told her that he loved a challenge, and apparently that’s what she was to him.

“Well love, anything to say?” Killian’s voice broke through her thoughts, alerting Emma that not only was he right behind her but that she was still staring at the theater assignments.

After jumping in shock, Emma turned and glared at the blue eyed boy. “Nope, nothing. Now come on, we’re going to be swamped. This isn’t just any midnight premiere, but a premiere of a closing movie to a series. It’s going to be packed early.” Emma stated before departing the break room.

“Ah yes, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2, should be quite the movie. So Swan, have you read the books?”

“Yeah, they were decent. Not as good as other series but it’ll be nice to see this series make the end of the movie. Not exactly an end of an era like it was with Harry Potter.” Emma remarked as they began combing through the theater for any stragglers of the previous movie before preparing it for the people who came early for the premiere to get the best seat.

“Aye, suppose so. Tell me Swan, does that make you a tribute, or whatever it is the major fans call themselves.” Killian asked as he vacuumed up the popcorn.

“Nah, not me. I just liked the story. I only offered to work this premiere because I’d get paid to watch the movie.”

“Ah so purely selfish reasons,”

 

“But of course. Come on Jones, we need to let them in before they break down the doors.” Emma sighed, making her way to the closed theater doors.

“It’s only 5, there’s not gonna be that many people here yet for a movie that starts at midnight.” Killian said perplexed.

Emma looked at him for a moment, “You’ve clearly never worked nor been to a midnight premiere for a popular teen movie. The harry potter last few movies, my group would get here at like 4. It’s all about setting up camp and getting the best seat.”

“But the movie isn’t for another 7 hours, why would people wait that long for something when they could go out for dinner and then be back at like 9 when the wait is only 3 hours.” 

“Because that’s not how it works here. Especially for something as big as the final Hunger Games. There will be groups holding activities, just you wait.” Emma said, before flinging the doors open to the hoard of avid fans that had already begun congregating outside.

Killian just stood speechless by the other door as he watched wave after wave of fans flood in to the theater and began scoping out the amount of seats each group needed. He had never seen anything like this before, not only was there this many people, but many of them were in COSTUMES. Killian watched as some of them started even unpacking tablets and food and then start watching something else as they waited. He was flabbergasted by these people’s actions.

Emma wandered over and chuckled, “Close your mouth Killian, you’ll let flies in.”

Glaring at the blonde before him, Killian shut his mouth and looked out to the waiting area where the snack bar and bathrooms were. Out there he noticed even more of the fans who were there for the premiere waiting outside their specific theaters as they waited for them to release a different movie and get cleaned.

“There’s so many of them, so now what do we do?” 

“Well, until the movie starts, we help anyone find seats if they need it, keep people from killing one another and just keep an eye out. And then once the movie starts, we enjoy the film.” Emma stated.

Killian smirked at her last comment, “And will you need a viewing partner Swan?”

Emma just rolled her eyes and started helping people that came up with questions.

The next few hours went by rather quickly to both movie attendants and the next thing Killian knew, they needed to shut the doors and get ready for previews and the movie. Once ensuring all the people were seated and not going to shout Fire, Killian and Emma closed the doors and found the two seats near the back that were reserved for the two workers.

“Excited Swan?” he whispered as the lights began to dim.

Emma just nodded before reaching under her seat and grabbing a bag of popcorn, some soda and some twizzlers. She offered Killian some of the food with a slight blush.

“I packed some for the movie, did you want some?” she asked softly.

“Of course love, that’s awfully generous of you.” Killian said smiling.

Once the previews for upcoming movies started, both workers began focusing on the screen, occasionally making comments about different movies, whether one looks better than the other, or if they are just going to wait to see it once it’s been released to Netflix and Redbox. Soon the lights shut off completely and the movie began. To Killian’s surprise, many people in the audience began clapping as it started.

The movie progressed, filled with action and emotional scenes when suddenly Killian realized that Emma was resting her head on his shoulder. Not only that but he realized his arm was around her waist holding her close to him. As the movie continued on, he vaguely remembered some sadder parts that were coming up, Emma seemed to burrow further and further into him, her own arm wrapping around his chest. She even hid her face in this chest when the movie got particularly emotional.

It wasn’t until the credits were rolling that Emma even realized the position they had found themselves in. She was practically on top of Killian with one arm around his waist while both of his arms were holding her close as well. IF he hadn’t had such a tight hold on her, she would have bolted up in shock.

“Enjoy the movie love?” Killian asked as he slowly let go of the blonde.

Emma flushed in embarrassment and nodded, not trusting herself with words. The pair quickly rose and made their way to the doors so they could finish up the night. The next few minutes were spent in awkward silence as they began cleaning up the theater one final time, both unsure of what to say to the other.

It wasn’t until they were both in the break room that Killian decided to say something.

“Emma, love. I want to talk about what happened tonight?” he spoke, putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

“It was nothing Killian, just reactions and emotions caused by the movie.” Emma said, not meeting him in the eye.

“Lass, look at me.”

Emma shook her head before Killian reached out and softly nudged her chin up until her green eyes met his blue ones.

“I think you know it wasn’t nothing, Emma. There’s something between us and I’m ready to find out what it is. Only if you are though?” he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Emma searched his face for any particle of lies within the truth that were swimming in his eyes along with so many emotions, she couldn’t begin to count.

“Okay.” She whispered after some time, a barely there breath of a whisper that Killian almost missed had he not been listening for even that.

“So, go out with me tomorrow night? Dinner and a movie?”


	55. Back Within Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: No matter what the rest of her family thought, Killian knew he wouldn’t be able to rest until he combed every inch of Storybrooke’s limits.

He had to go looking for her. No matter what the rest of her family thought, Killian knew he wouldn’t be able to rest until he combed every inch of Storybrooke’s limits. Whether it be town or forest, Killian planned on searching every nook, cranny, cave, and hidden passage he could find for his Swan. So once he bid farewell to Snow and David as well as the fair-haired Elsa, Killian stalked off towards the Sheriff Station to try and begin again.

Once there, he decided to search the surrounding forest. David had decided to alert the Merry Men but was only able to get a hold of the thief, Scarlet and the fellow they call Little John. So once they had asked the group of outlaws to keep an eye out for the Savior, David had the rest of the group just stick to the town. The fact that there was a giant ice wall keeping Emma within didn't hurt either.

As he approached the trail he believed Emma took, he noticed something. He was exceptionally close to the area him and Emma had talked before the time portal had activated. Perhaps she was there once more. Killian practically ran to the small pond and park that neared an cliff which overlooked Storybrooke and the ocean beyond

He, himself, had gone to this exact place multiple times on his own. If he wanted to think and stew away from the town and not be found, Killian found solace in the overlook that opened the sea to him as well as the soft sounds of lapping water that would float over to his ears from the nearby pond. And he knew that he and his Swan were cut from the same cloth. She too found solace in the sea. 

And so as Killian neared the pond and lookout, he almost immediately spotted her yellow driving machine near the cliff’s edge. Even in the dark of night, he could make out the shape of her bug and see the moonlight reflect off the blonde head that was resting up against the backseat window. His heart broke at the thought of his Swan sleeping in the backseat of her small car, after having finally found a home. Killian knew that he needed to rectify this problem immediately. Even if it meant that she hid away in his room at Granny’s away from the prying eyes of the townsfolks.

Slowly approaching the yellow vehicle, Killian spotted her closed eyes and curled up position on her backseat. Emma was curled up in a fetal position, holding her body tight around herself, and in the right angle, Killian even spotted the drying tear tracks reflect in the moonlight He maneuvered around to the passenger side door and slowly pulled the handle, thankfully finding it to be unlocked. Slipping into the passenger seat, Killian softly reached out and traced his fingers over her cheek and arm to try and pull her from her sleep.

“Emma, sweetheart. Wake up. It’s me.” He whispered as he leaned over from the front seat.

He watched as Emma began to stir and rub her eyes as she blinked the sleep away, “Killian? What, what are you doing here?”

“I came to find you love. Did you really think I’d let you go through this night alone?”

He watched as the events of the day registered once again in his love’s eyes as she backed away from the pirate, the walls he had so painstakingly and patiently tried to tear down rebuilding before his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be here. You’re not safe here.”

“I’m not going anywhere love. I’m exactly where I belong.”

“How can you think that? I’m a monster. You saw what I did to the station, I hurt my father. My own mother is afraid of me. You saw how she looked at me today; hell she wouldn’t even let me hold my own baby brother this morning. How are you not afraid of me too?” Emma shrieked at him, the tears welling up in her eyes and one by one pouring down her cheek

“Because I see the good in you, even if you can’t see it. Emma you are beautiful and strong. You are an amazing mother to Henry; your parents love you more than life itself. You’re an amazing friend and person to the people in this town. This magic is a part of you swan. It’s just another facet of what makes you beautiful and special.” Killian spoke softly and slowly, his hand softly taking one of hers and rubbing soft circles along the back as he looked upon his savior.

“But I’m a monster. Who could ever love a monster?”

“I don’t know about a monster, but I love the amazing woman that is Emma Swan. And I will always love you.”

Emma hiccupped softly as the tears began to slow. “You... love... me?” she asked softly after a few minutes.

Killian smiled and brought his hand up to caress her cheek and wipe away the few tears still lingering, “Aye, I always have and I always will. I’d go to the end of the world for you My Swan.”

Emma slightly smiled shakily before leaning her cheek into his palm, accepting his presence and lowering her walls once more. 

"There we are. That's my Swan. Do you want to return to town?" Killian asked softly, grinning as he watched Emma's walls fall and allow him back in. It didn't even bother him that she didn't return his heartfelt confession, not when she allowed him back within her heart and behind her walls. She nodded and went to climb in the front seat so she could drive back to Storybrooke. But as she went to turn the car on, Emma stopped once more.

"Love what's wrong?"

Emma bit her lip for a few moments before turning towards the concerned pirate. "Could.... could I possibly stay with you tonight? I don't want to go home and face my mother. Not after everything that happened today."

Killian softly placed his hand on one of hers that was tightly gripping the steering wheel. "But of course my love. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Emma gave him a small half smile before starting the car and driving quietly and quickly to Granny's, parking the car in the back lot so the bright yellow of the bug wouldn't be front and center for all the town to see come next morning. Once parked, Killain led Emma up and into his room, grabbing spare shirt for her to change into. He grabbed his own sleeping wear and ducked into the ensuite bathroom to change in private. When he reemerged he spotted a still sad savior who was perched on the edge of the bed, Killian’s shirt reached just past her thighs as she stared at the floor with her hands wrung together tightly. He approached softly and knelt before her, taking her hands in his one, rubbing out the tension that had built up there. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just us.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the cheek. “Let’s get you to sleep, my love. It’s quite late.”

Emma gave a slight smile before looking back into the deep eyes of the pirate before nodding and letting him pull her up and led toward the bed. Killian placed a soft kiss to Emma’s cheek before pulling the down the covers and sheets and allowing Emma first pick of the sides in the bed. She slid in and Killian pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before climbing in on the other side. Killian opened up his arms and allowed his love to snuggle in tight. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Just when he thought Emma had drifted off to sleep, a soft whisper was gifted into the night.

“I love you too Killian.”


	56. My Sun and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Killian and Emma have newborn twins (girl and boy). Shameless CS babies fluff please.

Emma was exhausted. She had just gone through ten hours of labor and was gifted with the blessings of her twins, her baby pirates. They arrived at the hospital thinking she was to have 2 girls and ended up having one of each. Killian was bending over one of the bassinets that were residing at the end of her hospital bed.

“We need to name them,” She spoke, her voice betraying the exhausted feeling her body was experiencing.

“Not now my love. You need to rest. We can name them later.” Killian responded, running one finger over his baby boy before turning to his wife in the bed.

“But they need their names, please Killian. We know our daughter will be Noelle, but our son needs his name.”

“Alright lass, was there anything you had in mind?”

“Well, I’ve been toying around for a while for our son’s, just in case seeing as we expected two girls.”

“And what’s that, dear?”

Emma paused; unsure of how Killian would take the name she had chosen for her son. “Well, I was thinking Liam, after your brother. I want to honor him and what better than to name your son after him.”

Killian looked down at the blonde in the bed and then looked back to the little baby boy that was asleep in the bassinet before returning his blue eyed gaze to his wife. His eyes were swimming with love and devotion at Emma’s thoughts. 

“Emma, I’m speechless. To honor Liam, that means so much.” He stammered, walking over to press a soft kiss on Emma’s forehead. “There, we have our little Liam and Noelle, now sleep my love. They will be here when you awake. Besides, in the morning your parents and son will be here and I’m sure you’d like to be awake for that.”

Emma nodded, “Stay with me?” she asked softly, scooting to the side of the hospital bed.

“Of course love.” Killian said smiling.

“Wait, first I want to say good night to them, can you bring them to me?” Emma asked, looking at their children.

Killian smiled and slowly picked up their daughter that was swaddled up in a white blanket with soft green stars and carried her over to her mother. Emma pressed a soft kiss to her daughter’s forehead and whispered a soft good night. She watched as Killian softly placed Noelle back in her bassinet and lovingly tucked her in and pressing his own soft kiss and good night. He then picked up Liam in his own white with blue stars blanket and brought him over for his mother to kiss and bid goodnight. After tucking in his son in to his bassinet, Killian toed off his boots and placed his jacket and brace with hook on the sitting chair before sliding in under the sheets that Emma had left up.

Pulling his exhausted wife close to his chest, Killian pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before tucking her in closer. “Good night love.”

“Good night killian.” Emma whispered before falling into a deep sleep, her body already half way there from the day’s events.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma awoke the next morning to a soft cooing coming from the other side of the room. She opened her eyes to see Killian rocking their daughter in his arms as he walked around in a small circle, his finger running over Noelle’s cheek every so often. Completely oblivious to his wife awaking, Killian continued whispering to his daughter.

“You are my lovely princess and one of the loves of my life. You and your brother will be loved and protected and will never feel alone. Your mother is the Sun of my life and you and any other siblings I will be blessed with are my stars. My little Noelle, you and Liam are the second generation of a product of True Love and that means you are impeccably more special and precious. I will protect you with every fiber of my being. I love you my little pirate princess and I always will.” 

Emma almost started tearing up as she listened to the vows and praise he gave their daughter. She couldn’t bring herself to interrupt the father daughter moment, so she softly sat and scooted her way to the end of her hospital bed so she could pick up their son and cradle. Holding him close to her heart, Emma leaned back in the bed and started staring lovingly at the head of dark hair and watched as bright blue eyes blinked up at her.

“I didn’t know you were awake love.” The ever familiar and loving voice carried over as she ran a finger over her son’s little hands. Emma looked up to see Killian smiling fondly at her and walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Just woke up, didn’t want to interrupt the father daughter moment you were having with little Noelle.” Emma spoke, looking down at the little girl in Killian’s arms. Noelle had the same hair color as her brother and father but the similarities stopped there. She seemed to be the spitting image of her mother in all other aspects, between the chin, the eyes and the slight smile she gave up to her parents.

“They’re ours Killian. They are all ours and they aren’t going anywhere. We have to keep them safe.” Emma whispered, still in awe over the fact that they have two little blessings in the form of children.

“Aye we do love. And we will keep them safe and loved. Our little pirate princess and prince will never know the abandonment and fear we experienced. They will be surrounded by the largest family known to man, all under the age of 50. Give or take.” Killian responded, pressing a soft kiss to Emma’s forehead.

“Our little Pirates. My father will love that.” 

“Well their father is a great captain; the sea is in their blood my love. As well as royal blood. They can be anything they want to be if I have anything to say about it.”

Emma smiled and looked down at the two bundles in their arms. Their children. The two newest brightest stars in the sky.


	57. That Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> opaul said: Dear Syd, write captain swan as two teenagers and Killian picks her up fro prom. Signed, Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else should know that my friend Brit sent me this after the CS date and our discussions that they looked like Killian was picking Emma up for prom. I’m the resident big CS writer of the group, so she sent me the prompt. Can see Emma’s Dress on my Tumblr

If a stranger was to look upon Emma Swan’s face right now, they would see a face without emotion. They would think hat she couldn’t care less about the major event that was taking place this night. To a stranger, Emma Swan looked almost impassive. But to her family and friends, Emma looked down right nervous. Nervous and excited about tonight.

 

For tonight was Senior Prom, and Emma Swan was going to Prom with the love of her life Killian Jones. They had met their sophomore year when he and his elder brother, Liam, had transferred to her little Podunk high school when the Jones family had moved to their small town of Storybrooke, Maine. She had watched as he was escorted in by the class saint and appointed school greeter, Mary Margaret. The ocean blue eyes of the transfer had for some reason locked in on her and he had made a bee line for the empty desk by Emma. He then proceeded to speak, flirt and practically annoy her for the rest of the day. It seemed they had every class together and after three days of enduring him trying to talk to her, Emma decided to just befriend him instead of just ignoring the incessant comments coming from him. And now here they were, going on two years of a serious relationship and still going strong. He had even asked her to the senior prom in the most romantic way.

 

_‘Emma, love, can you meet me by the docks at 7?’ Killian had texted Emma after he had dropped her off from school. Of course Emma had agreed and inquired as to the nature of his request only to be denied any information. So here she was walking down to the docks and looking around for her raven haired boyfriend._

_“Looking for something lass?” a familiar voice carried over from the trail that merged the beach with the docks._

_Emma turned to see Killian leaning against a pole and smirking with a soft look in his eye as he watched her walk over. “Oh no one in particular. I had received a notice to be here at this time that’s all.”_

_“Is that so love? Well then, far be it from me to leave a lady questioning,”_

_Emma smiled and took the extended hand and arm to let Killian lead her down to the beach and whatever else he had planned. He clearly had spent time on planning this evening and Emma wanted to ensure it went correctly. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Emma let Killian lead her in a short walk along the beach until they came upon a picnic blanket set up a few feet ahead of them with candles all around them and Killian’s beloved guitar off to the side. She was speechless and practically moved to tears by the sweet gesture her boyfriend was doing._

_“What’s all this?” she stammered, her free hand flying up to her boyfriend’s arm._

_“A picnic love, what else does it look like?” he answered, almost a bit too innocently._

_“Is there any reason for this, Jones?”_

_“Just wanted to do something nice for you, love.”_

_Killian then helped her down to the blanket and proceeded to wow and woo her for the next few hours until suddenly he stopped the conversation, picked up his guitar and began to serenade her. When she began to really listen to the lyrics, that’s when her jaw dropped. Her incredibly sweet, gorgeous, romantic boyfriend had written and composed a song solely for the purpose of asking her to their senior prom. As soon as he set the guitar back down on the blanket, Emma tackled him to the ground in a hug and pressed a bunch of light kisses to his face while repeating over and over her answer, “Yes!”_

They had then planned their night to remember, complete with limo ride and dinner with friends before all going to the dance and maybe even a run to IHop afterwards. She had gone dress shopping with her friends, Ruby, Elsa & Mary Margaret and they had even all picked out boutonnieres for the boys as well. Elsa had picked out a lovely strapless ice blue dress, while Ruby went for the strapless, sweetheart short show stopper that accented her long legs. Mary Margaret had gone for a pale ivory one shoulder with a touch of lace.

 

But Emma’s, they all agreed, was the best of them all. It was a one shoulder, full length blood red dress but it was the other details that they knew would stop Killian’s heart. It was an open back with a few jeweled black back straps to go with the red fabric strap that completed the one shoulder. The dress flowed down her body in a flowy but body hugging. She had even found some great black high heels and accessories to compliment the dress perfectly.

 

The group had decided that all the pictures would be separate and that the limo would pick them up one couple by one, with the promise of the final household’s parents to take a picture of the full group in front of the limo and share it with the others. Emma and Killian were the first couple to be picked up, much to Emma’s dismay and joy at the same time. Killian had been the one to volunteer to get the limo in the first place, so naturally he and Emma were to get it the longest. And he was to be here at any moment.

 

“Emma, sweetheart. Are you ready?” her adopted mother, Ruth, called up to Emma’s room.

 

“Be right down Ruth.” She called out before grabbing her clutch and descending the stairs. As she descended, Emma saw the proud smiles of her adopted parents and brother looking up at her.

 

“You look beautiful dear,” her father said with a soft hug.

 

“Oh sweetie, Killian won’t know what to do with himself.” Her mother complimented her.

 

“Holy shit Ems, are you trying to give Jones a heart attack?” David, her adopted brother spoke, a proud smile betraying his teasing compliment. David was the long time boyfriend of Mary Margaret and was driving separate from the limo to her house to allow each couple their own moment.

 

It was then that the doorbell rang and Emma smiled at her parents, watching as her father went to the answer the door. She knew they wouldn’t be long, her father having given Killian the ‘fear of God if you hurt her’ speech long ago. David disappeared, off to meet Mary Margaret while their parents fawned over Emma and Killian. Her mother gave her one last squeeze of the shoulder as they heard the soft approaching of voices to where Ruth and Emma were waiting.

 

Emma knew the exact moment that Killian entered the room and spotted her. She could hear his breath hitch at the sight of Emma in her dress and feel the heat of the stare steal the breath from her own lungs and cause her heart to skip a beat.

 

“Swan… you look... beautiful.” Killian stammered, waiting for his heart to start beating and wits to return to him.

 

Emma blushed and looked down shyly, “Thanks, you look really great too.”

 

Killian was decked out in the full black suit with a red vest and tie over his white button down shirt and she spied a corsage in his hand. Feeling her heart skip another beat and a soft nudge of the shoulder form her mom, Emma approached Killian which seem to set the rest of the party in motion as well. Killian began fumbling about with the box that housed the corsage he had gotten for her, offering it to her with a shy grin.

 

“For you, love.”

 

Emma smiled, “Help me put it on?”

 

Killian returned her smile and then put the container on the side table to open it and then slide on Emma’s right wrist. Emma then proceeded to have her mother help her pin the boutonniere on Killian’s lapel so she didn’t accidentally hurt him or have it fall off mid-dance. When she was done, Killian reached up and caught Emma’s hand with his own and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss against her fingertips as he locked his blue eyes with her green ones. The rest of the world seemed to melt away for a moment as they shared their quiet moment.

 

“You really look beautiful, my love.” He whispered, pressing another soft kiss to her palm before releasing it, the couple unaware of Emma’s parents taking a couple pictures of the beautiful couple in their moment.

 

Ruth had to stop herself from sighing out loud at the cute romantic moment in front of her. When she had first adopted Emma when the girl was 13 years old, the blonde had been through too many homes and abandoned too many times. IT warmed Ruth’s heart to see the same hurting child grown and turn into this beautiful, open and loving woman in front of her. Emma had opened up and bloomed into a beautiful young lady and Ruth knew part of that was due to Killian.

 

“Alright you two,” Ruth spoke, partially startling them out of their little bubble, “let’s get your pictures and on your way. I’m sure Ruby won’t appreciate having to wait too long.”

 

Emma and Killian blushed slightly, realizing they had been staring at one another in front of her parents. Emma then took Killian’s arm and followed him out to the outside front of the house to where the black limo was waiting.

 

Ruth had them do multiple poses both at the front door and in front of the limo to ensure she had plenty of pictures of the couple for their senior prom. Once she was finally appeased with the pictures on her camera, Ruth handed Emma her black shawl, clutch and a small disposable camera with a kiss on the forehead and a last “Have Fun” before the couple was off to pick up Mary Margaret & David at the Blanchard residence, then Ruby & Victor at the Lucas Residence before they would all take pictures at the Randelle residence where Elsa, Anna & Kristoff would join them to round out the group.


	58. Snakes in the Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4x08 Fix-it Fic,Because I refuse to accept that Killian lost his heart last night and all that other nonsense that happened. Spoilers for some dialogue but then diverges from there.

He watched in agony as the lights within the house suddenly began to dim as a defeated No passed the Crocodile’s lips. Killian chuckled quickly.

“I’m guessing she didn’t go through with it. So sorry. Oh but I do love the look of loss on your face.” Killian retorted, laughing at his enemy’s slight defeat and his love’s strength at keeping her magic.

“I may not have the savior pirate, but I assure you, today won’t be a complete loss.”Rumplestiltskin said, ignoring the jab from the captured pirate. “I need to fill that hat with power, yes but that was only part of the equation. Because I need something else, a secret ingredient.”

Whatever ingredient it was, Killian didn’t want to know and he had a strong feeling that it would not forebode well for him. Continuing to try and get out of his bindings, Killian listened to Gold continue ranting, like every other villain in the world, spewing off his plans while he thought he won.

“One I didn’t know about, until an associate clued me in. A heart.”

“Well if you need my help in procuring it know the only help I’ll give you is with your demise.” Killian spat, trying once again to pull out of his bindings. He was done with the wizard and wanted to be free of him forever, especially after having gone through the threat of losing yet another loved one to Gold. Killian was well to aware of the similarities between the two situations, both times he was tied up and both times the crocodile stole from him.

“Oh you’re gonna help me alright.” Rumplestiltskin retorted. Killian just chortled. “You see this spell is gonna finally separate me from the dagger, so it no longer holds power over me. But to cast it, I need the heart of someone special. Someone who knew me _before_ the dagger. Before I was the dark one.” At that stipulation Killian paled, suddenly realizing just how much trouble he was in. But Rumplestiltskin continued on, “Unfortunately, everyone who fits that description is already dead, but one still lives.”

Killian then began to desperately fight against the ropes tying him to the fence, wanting to keep Rumplestiltskin as far from his chest and heart as possible.

“As luck would have it dearie, you’re my oldest friend.” And with that, Gold stuck his hand inside Killian’s chest, causing him to cry out. But before he could remove the heart and carry on, a voice sounded in the distance.

“Rumple NO!” the soft tones of Belle shouted as she, David, and Mary Margaret entered the clearing and ran up to the restrained pirate and the caught, literally, red handed wizard.

“Belle, wha- what are you doing here?” Rumplestiltskin stammered his hand still in hold of Killian’s heart.

“After Emma told her parents about her plans to remove her magic, they knew they needed to find both her and you. So they came to me to try and summon you. We were in hopes that we could talk you out of breaking the deal with Emma and convince her to return home. But when I tried to summon you,” Belle explained, choking up a bit before she could continue as her heart was still broken at what she discovered, “You never came. I tried three times, Rumplestiltskin. I know now that this dagger is a fake. You need to let Hook go, he doesn’t deserve this. How could you do this? To Henry? To Me? To the town?”

While Belle was confronting Rumplestiltskin, David was working his way to where Killian was tied up. The prince nodded at the restrained pirate before beginning to attempt at freeing Killian, or at least loosen the bindings, given that they were of the magical variety. Rumplestiltskin finally removed his hand from the chest, his hand sans Killian’s heart as he went to approach the heart broken librarian.

“Belle please you have to understand. As long as I’m under the control of the dagger I can never be free. I need the power to allow me the ability to separate myself from the dagger. As much as I love you, I need the power more.” Rumplestiltskin explained, not realizing how stupid his last comment was. “It’s an addiction and a crutch.”

“And so you thought, giving me the fake dagger and letting me go on about trust and honesty was the right move. In what universe is that the right move?” Belle shouted.

“It is for me. And why would you care about this piece of trash anyway? He attempted to kill you Belle.” He retorted, deciding to stick his hand back in killian’s chest to remove and crush his heart now, causing the pirate to cry out once more, only this time even more people heard the cry including a still magical savior.

“KILLIAN!!” Emma shouted, recognizing his voice anywhere. Emma ran down the steps to where the crowd was gathered, coming to an abrupt halt as she spotted Gold’s hand deep within the pirate’s chest. “No” she whispered.

“Swan,” Killian breathlessly spoke, hating himself even more for causing her this unneeded pain. “Love, you need to get out of here.”

“No, I won’t let you die for me.” Emma spoke, her voice breaking in the middle of her sentence. It was then she found the momentum to move once more and she quickly rushed to Killian’s side. Emma found her courage at the close up sight and turned on the Dark one.

“Let. Him. Go. Rumplestiltskin.”

Gold had the gall to laugh in Emma’s face at her command, “And why would I do that dearie?”

“Because if you don’t remove your hand from killian’s chest, leaving his heart within his chest. I will find a way to remove your powers and possibly even your memory. I’m the sheriff, savior, product of True Love and I have control of my magic once more. Do not test me, Crocodile.” Emma spat, her eyes sparking with her emotions. 

“And I will help.” Belle spoke, moving to Killian’s other side, her eyes shining with her hurt but her defiance as well. She held her head high as she stared down her estranged husband. As Belle and Emma stood their ground, they were soon joined by Henry, Elsa, Snow and David as well. It seemed as if the entire town was there supporting the pirate in the Dark One’s eyes.

Sighing, Rumplestiltskin pulled his hand out of the pirate’s chest and disappeared without another word. Belle visibly sagged, her courage waning as she leaned against Snow after the events of the evening caught up with her. Snow and David took the heartbroken librarian off to the side, Henry and Elsa following to allow the Savior and the pirate a moment alone.

“Are you alright?” Emma asked, looking at his shoulder, unable to meet his eye. Instead she watched the bindings just slither away, releasing the pirate to his own movements once more.

Killian took a few deep breaths before gently caressing Emma’s cheek to try and turn her head towards his face, his eyes searching for hers. “I am now love. Are you alright though? It seems you still have your magic.”

“Yeah, Elsa helped talk me out of that.” Emma responded sheepishly. “But I don’t want to talk about that. Why did Gold want your heart?”

Killian gulped, “A conversation for another time, swan.”

Emma shook her head, “No, I want to know tonight. We can head to Granny’s and rest there, but I want you to tell me tonight.”

Sighing, Killian pulled Emma in to a soft hug before answering into her hair, “as you wish love.”


	59. Kiss Prompt Memes

~*~*~*~Upside Down Kiss- Hacerry~*~*~*~

"Hey Killian can you put the star on the top of the tree?" Emma called to her boyfriend that was lying on the couch from her kitchen. It was their first Christmas together in her new apartment and she wanted to ensure that it was full of cheer and decorations. So the weekend before thanksgiving, Emma and Killian began decorating around the apartment just leaving the tree for post thanksgiving.

They took a lazy Sunday to put find the perfect tree and then decorating it to the max. Lights, ornaments and a star on top. She knew she would never make it to the top of the tree, even on a step stool to place the star, but her tall; pirate boyfriend would be just perfect. So as she was just finishing placing the dinner in the oven, Emma heard a deep and loud thud come from the living room where both the tree and the pirate were located.

Emma quickly made her way to the living room only to see a sprawled out Killian Jones on the floor next to the tree. She had to immediately stifle her laughter from the picture he painted. The star was lying on the floor by his hand and his body was spread out as in the shape of one of those dead body outlines in cartoons.

"Swan, stop laughing and help me up." Killian grumbled, having made no move to push himself up off the floor.

Emma just swayed her way over to where Killian was laying and knelt down. "If you couldn't get it, why not just grab the step stool?" she asked, her giggles slowing down.

"Because I thought I could get it."

Emma just giggled before bending down and pressing a soft upside down kiss to Killian's lips before grabbing the star from where it laid. "Let's try something else then, shall we?" she asked before concentrating on the star, causing it to begin hovering and floating its way to the top, softly resting there after a minute.

~*~*~*~Kiss along the Hip- Anonymous~*~*~*~

It wasn’t until she was really showing that Killian’s affection side took a turn to the extreme. Sure he had always been affectionate and never one to shy away from showing Emma how much he loved her, but that was nothing compared to now. He almost always had at least one arm around her whenever they walked somewhere, he would never let her carry anything except coffee cups. And he gave lots of little kisses, sometimes just as they were walking or just randomly while she was working at her desk, Killian would get up and practically swagger into her office and pull her into a soft, short, chase kiss and waltz right back out and back to work.

But by the time they had reached five months and they had learned Emma was carrying a baby boy, which Killian seemed to go off the deep end. Almost every night he spent, what seemed like, hours pressing soft little kisses to her stomach and hips as greetings to their pirate, their little Liam.

"Killian stop, that tickles. It’s time to sleep.” Emma giggled slightly and tiredly, trying to tug her husband up from his place at her hips as he pressed little butterfly kisses on both sides.

"But Emma, I’m wishing our little pirate a good night as well." Killian reasoned before pressing another soft kiss to her right hip.

Emma tugged at his hair to try and pull him up, “yes but you’ve been saying good night for what seems like hours Killian. I’m tired.”  
With one last kiss to her stomach, Killian rose up and pressed a soft kiss to Emma’s lips as well, “As you wish, my love. Good night.” before turning off the light and pulling her close.

~*~*~*~Kiss in the Rain-Anonymous~*~*~*~

When Killian pulled up to Emma’s apartment to pick her up for class, all he saw was his girlfriend standing out in the rain with a smile, her backpack and her favorite rain jacket. He parked and grabbed his own jacket and umbrella before going out to meet her.

"Well love, ready to go?" he asked, holding the umbrella out above them both.

Emma shrugged, “I was hoping maybe we could walk today. Come on Killian, campus isn’t that far and it’s not raining that hard anyway. Let’s just walk. Can we? please?” she asked, giving her boyfriend the big puppy dog eyes that always seemed to cause him to cave the quickest. Of course his girlfriend wanted to walk in the rain for twenty minutes to the college campus when he could easily drive them. When did Emma ever take the easy way out?

"Alright Swan. Let me just grab my bag and your cocoa and we can go." Killian sighed, giving into his girlfriends wishes.

"Oh and leave the umbrella in the car please."

Killian looked back at Emma at that request, half way between her front step and his car. Was she mad? It’s raining, albeit not that hard but still. Why would she voluntarily want to walk a probably 20 minute walk to campus in the rain without any protection? He just shook his head as he closed the umbrella, threw it in the back of his car, grabbed his backpack and then the two hot chocolates he had grabbed from Granny’s Diner, a local diner with a drive through that knew him and Emma pretty well.

"Here ya go swan, let’s go."

Emma smiled and took her drink before linking arms with her boyfriend as they began their trek up to class. They had met during their freshman year in one of those general elective courses as Emma began her journey to a criminal justice degree and Killian was starting to delve into his path to marine biology. Now here they were three years later, walking in a light rain to their classes, only because they both ended up with 9 am classes this semester. They walked and chatted about what they had to do this week in terms of possible quizzes, homework, tests, work shifts.

About two thirds of the way to class, the rain took a turn for the worse and Emma yelped as she was caught off guard at the sudden stronger downpour on their heads. Killian only chuckled and pulled Emma closer to him as they picked up their pace to class. Since Emma's classroom was closer, they hurried to it. But before Killian let Emma go in, he pulled her close for a quick kiss goodbye in the rain.

"Killian, couldn't we have done this inside?" Emma asked as they pulled apart.

Killian just smirked and pressed a second soft kiss to her lips before pushing Emma off to class. "Course not love, see you this afternoon."

 

~*~*~*~And then there’s tongue-lenfaz ~*~*~*~

Emma almost had a heart attack herself when she finally found Killian with Gold by the Well on the edge of town. The savior had been searching high and low for her pirate after she had been unable to reach him or even find him after the Shattered Sight Curse was broken and the snow queen defeated. It wasn't until Belle came into the station crying about a fake dagger and Henry mentioning overhearing his grandfather mentioning the dagger ceremony while he was cursed that Emma suspected she had more of a problem than just a missing pirate. Working with Regina to make a locator spell, Emma, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, David and Belle were able to track Killian as well as the pawn broker to the well.

The sight that was before them caused them all to stop in shock. Gold had a table full of different ingredients as well Killian's heart gripped a bit too firmly, in his hand. Killian was on his knees before Gold, his hook and hand gripping his chest with his face twisted in a silent scream. It was Killian's face that had caused Emma's heart to skip quite a few beats. To see her pirate in so much pain combined with his bright, pure red heart in Gold's hand caused Emma to nearly stop.

"Gold! Let. Him. Go!" Emma called out, her hands tight on her gun with it aimed precisely at his head.

"Now why would I do that Miss Swan? I'm about to rid this town of an unneeded, useless excuse of a man." Gold sneered, squeezing Killian's heart a bit harder.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted, coming into view next to Emma, Gold's face falling slightly. "Stop. This isn't right. You need to let him go."

If any of them thought Gold would listen to Belle, they would all be proven wrong in that moment. Gold looked minutely heartbroken for all of a second before his face twisting into something eerily similar to his Dark One days as he continued squeezing the heart. 

"Now I just can't do that dearie. The pirate has to die, I need the power much more than I need anything else."

He then began to squeeze harder and harder until Emma feared it would turn to dust but suddenly Gold cried out in shock and pain. Emma looked up and saw the heart glowing a bright white until Gold was forced to drop it back on to the table. Taking this as the opportunity she needed, Emma focused on her magic, gathering all her feelings for Killian, wanting to protect him, to love him til the end of time, and sent out a blast of pure white magic fueled with love at Gold. The wizard was thrown back quite a ways, causing most of the items on the table to be tossed to the floor, the dagger and heart flying as well. Emma and the group rushed forward, Belle going straight for the dagger as David went for the now unconscious Rumplestiltskin while Emma went straight for Killian’s heart.

She scooped it up and ran to her pirate who was sprawled out, rather dramatically if Emma had anything to say about it, on the ground. Killian was breathing heavily from the exertion and had a look of relief as he spotted Emma hovering over him, a glowing red object in her hand. Killian didn’t think twice before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her hand cradled his heart between their bodies as their lips expressed all the emotions that had been bottling up over the past few events in a far too short of time span. Killian’s hand threaded through her golden hair, tilting her head just the way he needed to delve his tongue deep into her mouth and express all the love, devotion and passion he had for the woman kneeling before him. Emma’s free arm wrapped tightly around the pirate as well as using her elbow to keep her steady above him as they continued to kiss passionately before finally breaking apart as a few coughs finally broke their way into the couple’s bubble.

“Let’s get this back where it belongs,” Emma stated breathlessly, holding up the heart.

Killian just smiled softly, “Can’t give back what already belongs to you, my love. But if you’d like to replace the actual object then I have no objections.”

~*~*~*~Chest Kiss – missyousofaar~*~*~*~

"Killian stop wriggling." Emma sighed, her head dropping in exhaustion." as she tried to patch up her boyfriend.

"But the wipe tickles." her boyfriend slurred, "And it’s so cold."

"I know it's cold, but you are a 23 year old grown man getting his masters who decided to get in a bar fight that ended up in some bruises along your chest."

"But I was defending my princess's honor."

"Okay one, defending my drink of choice is not defending my honor, two, that guy was more sloshed than you, and three, you know for the fact I can take care of myself. Now please, stop wiggling so I can clean the few cuts and we can go to bed."

Killian sighed heavily and lay back in the bed as Emma continued to clean the few cuts and bruises he had acquired in the fight. She brushed disinfectant wipes over the cuts before grabbing some band aids and putting them over just in case. As she was putting away the first aid supplies back in the bathroom, she heard Killian call out.

"Swan, kiss them better?" her boyfriend asked, and as Emma entered the room, sure enough he had a puppy dog pout to go along with his child-like request.

"alright, Killian," Emma spoke, crawling on the bed and pressing soft, light kisses on Killian's different bruises and the band-aids that covered the cuts that were all over his chest. Once she was done, Emma crawled up and got both their bedside lamps, dowsing the room in darkness. She curled up on Killian's less bruised side and promptly fell asleep next to her passed out boyfriend.


	60. Surely I'll do the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Emma gets the Jolly back for Killian (but that's not her only present to him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I know it’s been ages since I’ve done a prompt but I was really busy but now with a new semester coming I should have a bit more time to write.

She had just received word from Elsa that Hans had finally been overtaken and finally defeated once and for all. According to the letter, the twelve brothers of the southern isles have been either thrown in jail, frozen solid, or sent back to their home in disgrace with their father looking over them in shame. Emma also was told about one of Han’s accomplice and a certain ship he sailed on that Anna had come across. Blackbeard and the Jolly Roger. Suddenly, Emma knew exactly what to do for Killian for their one year anniversary.

Emma, Regina and Elsa had all been working on creating a portal that could transport them between worlds with the help of the Sorcerer. After consulting with the Sorcerer on whether her plan was even possible, Emma prepared for her journey to Arendelle and back. She would only be gone a week at most as Blackbeard had been captured as well and the Jolly was sitting safely in Arendelle’s port.

Throwing her pack over her shoulder, Emma activated the spell that would take her to Arendelle where Elsa was waiting for her to arrive. She watched as the bright, blue, spiraling vortex of the portal opened and allowed her to step through to the magical town and enchanted land that she should have called home. Once through Emma spotted what was to be her welcome committee, Kristoff, Sven and a small little snowman she had previously met named Olaf. Kristoff smiled and gave her a quick hug.

“Emma hey. Elsa and Anna are eager to see you and help you get the Captain’s ship back. Is there anything we can get you on our way?” Kristoff greeted her as they began heading towards the castle as the portal normally opens up on the far side of the village.

“No I’m alright. Just a couple days to recuperate the magic and then hopefully Elsa and I can get the ship through the portal.” Emma replied, her stomach feeling slightly queasy and her head light.

“Killian does know that you are doing this right?”

“No not really. I told him I wanted to visit Elsa for a few days but he doesn’t know about how much I’m bringing back with me.”

“So long as we aren’t going to be bombarded by a worried pirate in a few days, looking for his not so missing princess.”

Emma laughed as they approached the gates and she spotted her friend. Bidding a thank you and farewell to Kristoff, Emma took off down the path and embraced her close friend. They exchanged arms and walked into the castle where a table full of food was waiting for the sheriff to eat. Unfortunately, Emma’s stomach decided to turn a bit too violently and she needed to run quickly to the nearest royal bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach. After a few minutes of ensuring that nothing else was coming up, Emma stood and washed her mouth out and returned to the dining room. She was slightly concerned though, normally going through the portal only caused a bit of fatigue and as long as she had a good night’s rest and hardy meal she’d be fine.

“Is everything alright Emma?” Elsa asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

“I think so; I guess the portal took more out of me than normal.” Emma responded as she sat down and began piling food on the plate in front of her. Thankfully with Elsa’s visit to the land without magic, the queen had developed a taste for what Emma considered more normal food. So there was no chimera and lots of different things she did recognize.

“Well if anything else happens, we have a wonderful doctor here.”

“Thanks, hopefully I won’t need it. Maybe I’ll just take multiple days to rest before taking the Jolly back to Storybrooke.”

“Of course, you are welcome to stay as long as you need.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

After multiple days of waking up and running to the attached bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach, Emma knew she needed to have Elsa’s physician look her over to ensure she wasn’t too sick and that word would not need to be sent to Killian, therefore ruining her surprise. What she was told instead was a surprised of her own. She was pregnant.

“Emma congratulations. It’s wonderful blessing upon you both.” Elsa embraced her friend when Emma told her.

“Thanks, I just, I don’t know how to feel. We’re still new into the relationship, just a year. I know that Killian is IT but still. A baby is a big step.” Emma confessed, nervous about the news.

“Well I’m sure the good Captain will be thrilled. Would you like to get back to Storybrooke without the ship or do you still want to try and transport it?”

“I think I’d like to transport it this afternoon. I just won’t try and cloak the ship afterwards, the portal will be draining enough.”

“Well I’m happy to use as much of my magic to help with the portal as I can.” Elsa offered.

“I know, let’s do lunch and then we can try to move the ship.” Emma replied offering her friend a small, grateful smile.

The lunch was a small, quick affair and soon the two magical friends were down at the docks where the Jolly Roger was floating just waiting to return to her rightful owner. Emma walked aboard the ship and ran her hands lovingly over the rails as the ship groaned under the weight of kind hands. The savior walked up to the helm and took hold of the wheel handles before nodding to Elsa who was standing on the docks.

The two women simultaneously raised their hands and focused on opening up the portal a few yards out from the docks. As she watched the blue portal open up large and wide, Emma began willing the ship to sail towards portal, trusting the ship’s connection with Killian and her innate magic abilities to get a large ship like the Jolly Roger moving. Thankfully the ship began sailing, the sails unfurling and blowing out wide, and Emma began maneuvering the ship towards the portal. With a quick wave behind her as a farewell to her friend, Emma entered the portal with the Jolly Roger under her.

She sailed the Jolly through the portal and towards the Storybrooke docks that were just ahead of her, grateful it wasn’t a very far sail. Just as she was approaching the berth for the Jolly to rest, multiple figures came running toward her including her pirate. A rope somehow managed to be on the outside of the Jolly and soon Killian was swinging up to the deck of the ship and headed her way. After he helped her pull the ship into the dock, Killian turned on her a look of surprise on his face.

“What is this love? Why are you on the Jolly? Is this what you went to Arendelle for? Swan what’s going on?” Killian asked in rapid fire succession.

Emma grasped his hand and smiled, “Let’s get rid of everyone else and I’ll tell you everything.”

“Of course love” Killian responded, giving her a soft kiss. He then called out for David and Henry to leave them be that it was just Emma and everything was fine. “Aright Swan, what is going on?”

Emma just smiled and pulled him to the Captain’s cabin and sat at the little table he had there. “Well a few weeks ago, Elsa wrote to tell me that when they defeated Hans they also managed to defeat Blackbeard who happened to be captaining the Jolly Roger and working along with the Prince. She’s been sitting in Arendelle’s port ever since. So with our first year anniversary coming soon, I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

“Oh Emma, this is amazing. I can’t even begin to...”

“Killian, there’s more. When I got to Arendelle I had a bit of stomach problems...”

“Swan are you sick?” Killian interrupted Emma who had interrupted him.

“No I’m not. Killian, I’m pregnant.”

She watched as Killian just sat there in shock for a few moments before rising and almost tackle hugging her to the floor in celebration. He pulled her in for quick, excessive rounds of little kisses all over her face, holding her tight to him.

“Oh Emma this is amazing. Are you sure?” Killian asked once he had calmed down, their bodies still resting on the floor from where they had landed in Killian’s hug.

“I believe so. I had Elsa’s physician look me over after multiple days of waking with an upset stomach and he was the one that told me I was pregnant. I plan on still going to the doctor in a few days here for some tests, but I’m pretty sure yeah.”

“I love you Emma and you have made me the happiest man on the planet. You reunited me with my beloved ship and now you’re telling me that I’m going to be a father. This is amazing.”

“I love you too Killian and I actually can’t wait to have this baby with you. I was scared when I first found out but Elsa helped calm me down and your reaction set aside any fears I had.”


	61. Joy Tasted Better on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: When Emma kissed Killian she unleashed a monster because he just can't stop kissing her ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: yes I know that title is from The 100, I ship Bellarke I am aware of the connotation of the quote and I have no shame :D Also I don’t own these characters. I know that you sent me this prompt a good six-seven months ago after the finale of season 3 and that kiss, but now with 4a it seems perfect. And I should stop babbling and let you read the story. P.S. I’m sorry its not very long or good.

The town had been quiet for a few weeks now and they were all finally able to move forward. Belle was still recuperating from sending her husband over the town line but with reopening the library and spending time with Ruby helped. Emma was officially reinstated as Sheriff, David moving down to deputy as well as hiring Killian to help balance the load between the three of them. That however was not the only development in Emma’s life involving the one handed reformed pirate.

Once his heart had been restored and they had talked about everything, Emma and Killian were finally able to go on more dates that didn’t have any kind of crisis surrounding it. She still had yet to let him ‘pillage and plunder’, but they definitely weren’t unaffectionate. It seemed like ever since she had replaced his heart and they had kissed, he never left her alone.

There were the quick pecks on cheeks and foreheads in passing. Whether if it was when he was off to work and allowing her a blessed day off or when he joined her and her family for a meal at Granny’s, Emma felt as if Killian’s lips were perpetually imprinted on her forehead and cheeks. Even when they were just watching a movie at her parent’s loft or relaxing in his hotel room at Granny’s, Emma could feel his lips resting against the crown of her head with the occasional pressure increasing.

Then there were the intimate kisses. Kisses they shared when they were alone and had nowhere else to be. Kisses that caused a riot from her father when Killian didn’t shut the door when entering her office or she forgot to lower the blinds causing him to get a bigger eyeful of something he never wanted to see. These were the kisses that left her toes curling, her breath quickening and her heart racing. They also seemed to be the most frequent. Anytime as soon as they were alone, killian would pull her into him and just kiss the life out of her. He would seek her out at work whenever it was slow, which it was more often than not, swagger into her office, hopefully close the door and pull Emma into yet another kiss.

It was as if he was the one who needed the confirmation she was still there, that she was safe and still his. Sure she found herself constantly lying on his chest and listening to his heart beat or holding him close as her own assurance, but she had a valid reason. She had witnessed Gold literally holding Killian’s heart in his hand. Emma was never in danger, so what did Killian have to worry.

One day when she asked him, he mumbled something about being thankful for the blessings in his life and wanting to ensure that she always knew how much he cared for her. Especially after the trials they went through with the crocodile and his overwhelming self doubt, which sometimes he needed to show some extra affection to his swan and hold her close. Yes it was partly a reassurance that she was still there, still his, but it was also reassurances for her. That someone loved her, someone wanted to seek her out.

Needless to say that when he told her this, she jumped him and kissed him within an inch of his life, there may have even been some pillaging and plundering.


	62. Pirates Treasures and Tributes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daxx04: Or Emma commissions a scale model replica of the Jolly from Gepetto and gifts it to Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Colin O'donoghue's birthday today, i decided to just pretend it's Killian's as well

“So what ah does it look like eh Miss Swan?” Marco asked Emma as she sat across from him in the workshop. Emma had arrived about twenty minutes earlier with the intent of inquiring about a handmade gift for Killian. His birthday was in two weeks and Henry had suggested having Gepetto carve something for him. IT was her idea to give Killian a small wood carving replica of the Jolly Roger.

“It was a large, regal ship. One that normally would belong to a royal navy. She had yellow trimming, large white sails and some blue and white paint on the outside. Actually I think Henry’s book might have a picture, I can see if he can get it to Pinocchio at school tomorrow. Does that work?” Emma spoke up, thinking of the large, regal ship she had only been aboard a few times before the town was targeted once again by Pan.

“That seems like a mighty fine idea, I will tell my boy to keep a look out for the young master Henry.”

“Thank you Marco, really. I appreciate it so much.”

“Of course Sheriff Swan. I will, ah, call once it is almost completed.”

Emma smiled and nodded before heading out and returning back to the station for the rest of her shift. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

About a week later, Gepetto called her with the news that he was almost done with the ship and wanted to inquire as to some finer details and the final approval. She decided to take off early at the station and head over. 

The kind woodcarver was waiting for her with the ship still on his work bench. It was almost completely done and looked exactly like the Jolly. All that was left was to add the sails and some final layers of paint.

“Oh Marco, this looks amazing. He will love it. Thank you so much.” Emma exclaimed, her delight crossing her face.

“Ah, thank you milady. There’s just, ah, a few things I wanted to run past you. You see, there’s this stand I, ah, wanted to place the ship on. Give it something regal to sit upon. I also was asked by the boy to create these miniature figurines of you and the good captain is that alright Sheriff Swan?” Gepetto explained, bringing up two little human wood carvings that with closer inspection looked just like her and Killian. The resemblance was uncanny and she loved that Henry thought of it.

“No that’s great actually. I love it. So is there anything that will go on the stand? Like a plaque with the name or something?”

“Is that something you wish to be placed there?”

“I thought it would be nice, yeah. A little plaque engraved with both names actually. Both The Jolly Roger and the Jewel of the Realm. But in the opposite order, if that’s too much to ask.”

“Not at all, Miss Emma. It shouldn’t take too long, ah. I believe I can have it ready, oh say in two days time. You can pick it up then. I will even, ah, wrap it for you free of charge.”

“Oh Marco, I can’t ask you to do that. It’s too much.” Emma exclaimed.

“It would be no trouble. Your family has been so kind to me and my boy, consider it a gift.” Gepetto waved his hand and smiled kindly.

“Thank you so much Gepetto, I’ll see you in a couple days then. Have a good evening.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the replica was completed and Emma had picked it up and paid, with a larger tip than originally planned, she took it home and hid it in the closet at her apartment that Killian had actually promised to never snoop through. And she knows he hasn’t because there are a few items he would have already commented on that she kept in there. All she had left to do was wait until his big day, which was just around the corner.

For his birthday, they were all going to spend the afternoon together to allow Henry some time with Killian before going off to Regina’s for the weekend and giving Emma and Killian a nice evening out just the two of them. She was unsure of when to give him her present, with Henry or after they returned to the apartment from dinner. Eventually Henry won out because he asked Killian if they could both give him their presents, somewhat forcing her hand. The duo went to their respective hiding places and returned with their two birthday gifts for the pirate.

He was astounded that they not only wanted to celebrate his birthday with him, after so many years of not celebrating, but that they also wanted to give him presents. Killian decided to open Henry’s first to appease the practically vibrating boy. He carefully slid his hook under the pieces of tape and methodically took the paper off to reveal some beautiful bound journals and hardback books about sailing as well as different famous pirate novels.

“These are wonderful lad, thank you very much. Perhaps one day, I can acquire a new vessel and teach you all about sailing.” Killian thanked Henry with a hug and smile.

“I’m glad you like them, kinda was hoping one day you could take me on the sea again. But I’m sure mom would want it all to be legal first, unlike last time” Henry responded.

Emma just rolled her eyes and handed Killian her present, “Happy birthday Killian.”

The pirate smiled softly at the savior before repeating the slow process of unwrapping his gift as he had done with Henry’s. Once the paper was off, he opened up the box it had revealed and slowly pulled out the carving from within. His face grew more and more into awe and reverence with every second.

“Oh Emma love, this is gorgeous. Wherever did you get it?” he asked as tears came to his eyes, his voice quivering a little.

“I knew how much the Jolly meant to you and I asked Gepetto if he could make a little wooden replica for me. So Henry and I found a picture in his book and gave it to the wood carver. Do you really like it?” Emma explained, her face going flush in embarrassment.

“My love, I love it. It’s the best thing I could ever hope for. She looks so regal and beautiful here. It really does give her a proper tribute. Oh and what is this I see at the helm? Why Swan, it’s a little you and me.”

“That was my idea, I thought it would be cool if you and mom were sailing her.” Henry piped up beaming with pride.

“Well that just makes it even more perfect. Planned out and given to me by the two people I love the most. Thank you both so much, it’s been such a wonderful birthday.” Killian thanked them once again, giving Emma a loving kiss and Henry an affectionate rub on the head.

Emma just looped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, “I’m glad you liked it so much, but remember your birthday celebration isn’t done. There’s still dinner and desert tonight, just the two of us. And I may have one or two more gifts to give you later on.”

“I’m looking quite forward to it, Swan, or should I call you Vixen.”


	63. Things I Said Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep

As Emma opened the door to the apartment, she was slightly surprised to see the pitch black emptiness of the apartment. She had stayed late at the station for work with a midnight patrol closing it out. But with Henry at Regina’s this week, Emma had normally come home to Killian reading on the sofa as he waited up for her. But he must have had an extremely hard day at the harbor causing him to be unable to stay up late. So Emma quickly and quietly took of her jacket and shoes before padding down the hall to the bedroom.

Once she opened the door, there she spotted her passed out pirate underneath the covers on his side of the bed.Even though he had not yet formally moved in, Killian was a staple in this apartment no matter if Henry was also here or not. he would be there to lounge with Emma late at night or help Henry with homework or making dinner.

Emma quickly went through her night routines and crawled into her side of the bed, snuggling close to Killian who somehow unconsciously sensed Emma and threw his stumped arm over her waist.

Whether it was the peaceful silence or the comfort of the dark of the night, but Emma suddenly felt a surge of courage to do something she had yet to do. 

"Hey, i know your asleep but i just wanted to finally say something. Killian i do love you. You have always been there for me as a steadfast, amazing partner. I don’t know where i’d be without you. I definitely wouldn’t be where i would be now. So thank you and hopefully one day soon i’ll have the courage to admit it to your face." She whispered before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and cuddling to sleep.

As Emma was just drifting off, Killian opened his eyes and gazed at his lady love who had just secretly admitted to having broken the biggest wall around her heart and he was in awe. It amazed him how much Emma had grown and gone to trust him since he met her. Oh how he loved her, hopefully soon he would be able to tell her as well. But respecting her wishes, Killian pulled his love close and drifted back to sleep.


	64. Lick Your Lips and Swing Your Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Hi there, I saw that you are accepting prompts, could you write a cs ff au where Killian and Emma are dating in secret, with a perhaps a bit of jealous Killian? Thanks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from new Meghan Trainor Song “No”. Also let’s pretend that there are conferences in high schools, mostly bc I wanted Killian to be a swim coach. Sorry if this isn’t very good, it’s been A WHILE since I’ve written CS

Emma was exhausted. Parent-teacher conferences were the biggest drain on a teacher’s patience and energy supply. She could get through most weeks with the kids because she knew that kids could be kids and could be handled a certain way. But parents, no parents were a whole different story. And with conferences came screwed up schedules, which then led to absolutely no time with her boyfriend.

Normally Emma wouldn’t be a woman that defined her life by a guy, but their relationship was still new and in a sort of honeymoon phase. She always found herself feeling lighter and safer around him, especially in his arms. But they were both teachers at Arkadia Stories High and it was conference time. With 3 different classes of 20 or so students each, they were pressed for free time., and Killian was int eh middle of the swim season with meets practically twice a week and the occasional weekend meet too. It also didn’t help that they were keeping their relationship a secret for the time being. Emma’s adopted brother could be very protective of her after a few bad relationships back when she was in high school and college so she didn’t want David to scare him away just yet.

Even tonight, Emma knew that Killian was across town at a swim meet. She had seen him for about 30 seconds at the end of one of her meetings. She had been stopped and asked a few extra questions in the hallway after the conference with one of her student’s father. Once she was done, she had seen him smile and whip around a corner most likely off to one of his own meetings or to prepare for the meet that night. Emma had resigned herself to sweatpants, leftovers and a date with her couch for the night. She was just putting her dirty dishes in the dishwasher when a knock sounded at her apartment door.

With a quick peek through the peephole, Emma swung the door open to reveal an equally, if not more so, exhausted looking Killian Jones. “Hey, I thought you were across town all night with the meet.” She greeted as she invited him in.

“Aye, it ended much earlier than I expected. It was only a dual meet so, just us and the other team.” Killian explained. “How are you holding up Swan?”

“Oh I’m just fine, I just finished up dinner but I think I have some extra leftovers if you haven’t eaten yet.”

“I ate at the meet Swan, they had some sandwiches available for the coaches. How did your conferences go today?”

Emma followed Killian into the living room, both settling on the sofa as they talked. “It was fine. Graham had a few extra questions about Meira’s progress.”

“Aye, I thought you two looked rather comfortable this afternoon. Anything else happen today?”

“What, no nothing else happened. Killian what’s up with you? Is it Graham?”

Killian didn’t respond, instead turning his head to the side and began playing with his hands. Though his silence told Emma more than anything he could have said. He was jealous.

“Killian, you have nothing to be jealous of. Graham is nice, but all he was doing was asking about Meira’s progress in history. Nothing more. I’m with you Killian, you know that. I’m all in.” Emma reached a hand over to Killian’s cheek to turn his face towards hers. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder to make her point clearer. “Now how about we figure out what movie to watch.”


End file.
